Wisdom and Longevity
by capt'n smuggins
Summary: A girl is preyed upon by Larten Crepsley and is brought back to the cirque. But there is more to her than meets the eye. She quickly falls for Evras' kindness, but he isn't her only admirer. Rated M; Lemons from chapter 9. Evra/OC
1. The Encounter

**Welcome to my first fan fiction :)**

**The title's the meaning of Tatsuyas name, yes I know it's a boys name, but I like it for this young lady :)**

**Disclaimer: Darren Shan owns the characters, except for Tatsuya.**

( )

Tatsuya concentrated on her footsteps, steady in the dark. Her heart hummed faster than usual. Even now she was not comfortable walking at night by herself. Her hand fidgeted in the gloom, grasping the bag in her left hand. An intoxicating aroma of spices mingled with the creamy scent of fat from the meat wrapped in plastic.

Wind blew around her, rustling her clothes and hair. She instinctively gripped her coat closer to her chest with her free right hand. The wind brought nothing to her senses except the slight smell of damp decomposed leaves crushed into the pavement. Just a few paces in front of her was a line of trees. Tatsuya paused briefly before walking through the trees. She steadied her breathing.

Tatsuya heard movement above her; a firm solid silent hand pressed her to the floor. She gasped for breath and felt bitter warmth travelling down into her lungs, making her head spin.


	2. The Capture

**Second Chapter.**

**Sorry the first one was so short, but I wanted to separate the character Tatsuya from the original story by Darren Shan.**

**Again I own nothing except Tatsuya and the story here.**

( )

When she awoke she felt numb and disorientated, she lay perfectly still, allowing the weight from her clumsy limbs to settle. She attempted to extend her senses to survey movement in the area. She could smell blood strongly in the air; blood she recognised as her own. She sensed the very unique scent of travel. The accumulated collection of scents from years of different places and cultures. In the distance she could smell the smoke of a fire, tainted with burning animal fat. She could feel warmth in the room, indicating she was not alone. But she could not hear a heartbeat or breathing, just a humming sound.

She took a slow even breath and opened her eyes very slightly, peaking though the forest of eyelashes. The ceiling above her was an elaborately designed tapestry. Distressed from weather and sunlight and hand repaired numerous times. The object she laid on was a bunk, smelling of wood and dust; she could hear it creak quietly beneath her chest as she breathed steadily. She tested her limbs; lifting up her arms she smelt pungent leather as she moved, she had straps of thick leather holding her wrists down. Her eyes opened wide and her pupils dilated in panic. She heard quick movement next to her, and saw a man with orange hair, his back turned to her. He was holding a vial of dark thick liquid which Tatsuya could tell from the smell and the way it clung to the glass that it was her own blood.

An involuntary snarl ripped through her chest at the realisation of her situation. The mans head snapped up in surprise, prying his mind away from concentrating on the bottle of her blood, seemingly taking him by surprise. He turned towards her with controlled slowness.

"Release me!" she growled through clenched teeth.

"My name is Larten Crepsley. Don't be afraid, we do not aim to harm you." He spoke with forced softness as he slowly approached her, hands raised away from his waist, inadvertently causing the vial to come into her direct eye line, the motion of walking making sickening bubbles form in the viscous blood.

Her pupils dilated in the gloom as she focused upon his features. He had flame red hair which glowed as a shocking contrast against his pale smooth skin and his purple scared eye. Her mind momentarily considered whether or not she was alone with him, because of the mention of a "we".

He took a few more tentative steps towards her, in his pale thin hand he held the vile, the pungent smell of her blood wafted towards her forcing bile to burn her throat. He saw her eyes on the small bottle, and continued to speak ignoring the anger shown in her face.

"You have very interesting blood, very pure." He paused to judge her reaction, she did not seem surprised, but listening with anger etched on her face and curiosity behind her eyes. "Thick, its not human blood. You are not a normal human being. Were you aware of this?"

She answered him aggressively "yes I knew. Where am I?" Tatsuya heard her voice wobble with emotion when she asked this.

She saw him smile as he finished his slow journey towards where she laid, the movement making a scar running down his forehead and over his eye crease shut.

"You are safe." He simply said, and Tatsuya found herself believing him, although adrenaline still coursed through her veins.

He took a breath before he asked a question, "What are you?" he sounded as though he already knew the answer.

"Untie me," Tatsuya demanded quietly. His forehead furrowed, and he was in thought for sometime.

"You must promise me you won't try to escape, you are safe here"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Where is 'here'?" she asked slowly

He smiled again, accentuating his scar.

"The Cirque de Freak, there are many special talented people here. None quite the same as you, but a few that are quite similar"

Tatsuya felt her muscles relax slightly. "I promise not to run away"

Larten nodded.

"It is not that you are a prisoner here, it is just not safe for a young lady to be running around in the forest by herself."

Tatsuya smirked and allowed herself a quiet chuckle. "Little do you know."

He smiled and shook his head. "We shall speak of this later, come you must be hungry."

He closed the gap between himself and her and unbuckled the thick leather ties. He then held up the bag of meat and herbs she was holding before, when she was on her way home.

She smiled slightly and took the bag from him. They walked through the tents doors, large folds of red silk towards the smell of a fire and the sound of laughter.


	3. The Introduction

**Chapter 3**

**Again I own nothing except Tatsuya :)**

( )

As she approached the fire her footsteps became hesitant, the people around the fire were not normal. There were around twenty people all each different from the next, not just in physical appearance, but in how she sensed them to be not fully human. Her eyes scanned the fringes of the forest she could see. The flora was thick and dark.

A large man stood up from around the fire, he towered over Tatsuya and he was wearing a well maintained purple suit.

"Ah, Tatsuya I presume, I've been waiting for you," he held out a hand for her to shake, she obliged, the span of his palm was nearly bigger then her entire hand. "Come sit and eat with us." he indicated the seating area with a wave of his gigantic hand. "My names Mr Tall by the way." He winked at her and gracefully paced away, leaving Tatsuya by herself.

Tatsuya sat at on a free space on one of the logs positioned around the fire. Keeping her head down and her breathing steady. She glanced over to the person sitting on her left. He was a tall slim boy wearing only a pair of grey trousers; he had well defined natural muscle stretched across his shoulders and chest. He appeared to have scales instead of skin glinting from the light from the fire. Gem coloured greens and yellows.

"Hey, I'm Evra." The boy announced cheerily. Tatsuya looked into the boys face which was nearly hidden by green hair.

"I'm...I'm Tatsuya" she stuttered.

He smiled and glanced down to the plastic bag in her hand.

"Do you want me to cook that for you? You must be hungry"

Tatsuya nodded, "Its ok. I can do it myself." She replied defiantly. Looking around there was no apparently cooking utensils.

She smiled awkwardly. "Could you show me where the equipment is?" She paused and added a "please."

Evra smiled and used a stick to pull some of the rocks out of the fire; Tatsuya could feel the heat from them warming her cool skin. He grabbed a pan that was hidden away in a leather wrap and placed the meat and spices on it, and placed it on the hot stones.

"So." Evra said as he sat heavily back on the log. "What has Mr Crepsley brought you here for?"

Tatsuya hesitated at the bluntness of his words, although they were said with curiosity, not suspicion.

"Something to do with my blood," she shrugged not wanting to give anymore of her secrets away. They sat in silence. Tatsuya chewed nervously at one of her nails while Evra hummed happily beside her.

Mr Crepsley approached silently towards the fire.

"Ah Tatsuya, I see you've met Evra." he said casually, roughing Evra's hair. "You will be sharing a tent with him and Darren. I'm sure he can introduce you to everyone. I have business to attend to." He gave a brief wave and left towards the tents.

"So you're my new roomy. I'll have to introduce you to Darren then, and my snake." Evra's face beamed with delight.

She nodded, growing drowsy from the smells of the meat cooking. Evra took the pan off the stones and handed her a plate from a pile beside him and a knife and fork. Tatsuya slid the meat from the pan on to the plate. She frowned slightly at his lack of cooking skill. The meat was burnt terribly on one side and blood pooled out of it where it hadn't rested.

"Who's Darren?" Tatsuya asked to mask her rumbling stomach.

"He's my best friend, Mr Crepsley's assistant" Tatsuya looked away from Evra and scanned the group again.

"Hey you must be tired, I'll go and get your bunk ready in our tent while you eat up"

She opened her mouth to tell him not to bother – that she wasn't going to be here long enough to sleep but he stood up and left her with the heat of the fire as he paced away into the navy cool of the night.

She ate in peace, everyone seemed to not even realise she was there, for that she was thankful. As she pushed the last mouthful behind her lips she sensed the boy Evra approaching her. She turned to greet him, the food causing her mood to lighten. Evra smiled a sincere grin as her loped over to her.

"Well, your bed's all set up. Fancy coming and having a look?"

Tatsuya nodded and followed him towards the group of tents that were now silhouetted against the dimly lit sky.

When they reached the tent she recognised it as the tent she awoke in earlier. Evra slid lazily into a wooden bunk. Tatsuya stood awkwardly not knowing her place in this new environment.

"Thought you'd appreciate having a space of your own. No need for letting curious eyes watch your every move." Evra explained cheekily.

Tatsuya nodded admitting, "Shyness has always been my weakness"

Evra smiled softly as he reached underneath his bunk, "no need for shyness around here, we're all freaks"

Tatsuya frowned, "I wouldn't say freaks." Her words faded as she considered whether this bunch of people had built a community around being outcasts.

Evra straightened up in his bunk while curling a large dark emerald snake around his shoulders and stomach.

"You can sit on your bunk if you like," he pointed to the canvas bunk next to his. Tatsuya slid over and gracefully placed her self upon it, while watching the snake curl itself around Evra.

"Is he vicious?" she asked suddenly watching the mass coil itself around the boy.

Evra followed her gaze to the snake.

"No not at all, he's a she anyway." He grinned.

Tatsuya smiled "she's beautiful."

"You can hold her if you like" he said eagerly, holding part of her enormous body towards her.

"I'll pass for now I think" Tatsuya said running her delicate fingers briefly over the smooth scales of the snakes head, her tongue flickered at her with curiosity. Evra nodded and relaxed down onto his bunk stroking the large snakes back to his chest.

Tatsuya slid off her bunk in silence and sniffed the air. Her lungs filled with the unfamiliar smells of her new home. Evra watched her lazily with half closed eyes; her tense posture didn't escape him. She looked frightened and dirty. He scanned her figure quickly taking in the smudges of mud and skeletal leaves clinging to her clothes.

The awkward silence stretched to breaking point before Evra sat up quickly.

"Come on then. Lets go and meet Darren." He said with a smile sliding the snake back underneath his bed and jumping up energetically. Tatsuya nodded and slid cautiously off of her bunk to join him.

The cold air rushed through her hair as they stepped into the night together.


	4. The Vampire

**I don't own any characters except Tatsuya**

( )

Evra walked Tatsuya back past the fire, the glow of the embers silhouetting the bodies of the cirques freaks, to what Tatsuya guessed to be Mr Crepsley's tent. He turned to her briefly as they walked, his face had lost its sparkling smile, and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed in nervousness. Evra stopped in front of the tents door and poked his head through the folds of fabric.

She heard a mumbled hushed conversation between the two males and she felt her stomach twist in anticipation.

He re-emerged smiling once more; his head was closely followed by a tall, slender, dark haired boy.

Evra stood back next to her in an almost protective stance, Darren stood in front of Tatsuya with his hands hanging awkwardly at his sides.

"So…Darren meet Tatsuya." Evra said breaking the silence, although Tatsuya was certain Darren already knew her name.

Darren stepped forward and gave her a hug, Tatsuyas arms stayed ridgedly by her sides; protecting herself from the sudden skin contact. "It's nice to meet you," he said with an awkward smile on his face as he pulled away, "I've heard a lot about you."

Tatsuya smiled stiffly, her eyes still hard, "nice to meet you too." She could smell the sweet scent of blood on his breath.

Evra put his arms round both of them and sighed contently, oblivious to the tension. "So roomies, shall we get back to our tent?"

"Yeah ok, I'm just gonna finish up with Crepsley here." Darren said slipping out from under Evra's arm and headed back towards Crepsleys tent.

"Suit yourself," Evra shrugged and begun pacing back towards the fire. He looked down at Tatsuya with a puzzled look. "Didn't you bring any bags with you?"

"You're a bit slow aren't you? I didn't really have time to get anything." Tatsuya told Evra.

Evra stopped walking to think. "Well we could do that tomorrow morning. Go and get youre things. We don't have a show until tomorrow evening"

"Show?" Tatsuya asked. Evra chuckled

"What did you think we were doing here?"

Tatsuya shrugged, "hadn't really given it any thought. I-I didn't really mean to come here."

Evra shrugged, "sometimes the cirque finds people rather than the people finding it."

Tatsuya smiled and started walking again. "That's not really how it happened to me."

Evra's forehead furrowed again, "what do you mean Tatsuya?"

"I guess you could say I got picked up by Mr Crepsley on his nightly rounds" she looked up at Evra hoping to keep the situation light.

Evra nodded sadly signalling he understood.

They walked back to the tents in silence with Tatsuya having failed at keeping the situation light.

They sat on the bunks and Tatsuya tried to think of a topic change.

"I don't think Darren likes me." She said, Evra laughed briefly as he turned on the old fashioned gas lamp above his bunk up.

"Nah don't worry he's like that with everyone at first. Probably just because Mr Crepsley was talking about you before we came went to see him. Just freaked him out a bit I suppose." He grinned at Tatsuya so she didn't take offence, his grin slipped away. "If you weren't drawn to the cirque, why haven't you left yet? I mean I know you haven't been here long, but you could have easily sneaked off."

Tatsuya shrugged and sunk down into her bunk, "he asked me not to leave, and well-" She shrugged not fully knowing how to complete her sentence.

"Yeah people tend to listen to Mr C." Evra told her empathetically.

"Yeah I got that feeling and being here's nicer than being home alone." She smiled sadly, "well not completely alone. I have a dog." She looked at her watch, "who's probably wanting dinner right now"

Evra reached down beneath his bunk for his snake as a child would its comfort blanket.

"We'll go and get your dog tomorrow. And go and get you some different clothes."

She looked down at herself, in the low flickering light of the lamp; she could see parts of dry skeletal leaves clinging onto her jeans and top. She hadn't given any thought to what she was wearing when she arrived, but she realised she had lost her beige coat, her cowl necked navy top was dirty and her skinny jeans were hastily ripped at the ankle where Mr Crepsley had collected her blood. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she curled her legs underneath herself, causing the small scratch on her ankle to rub against the canvas.

"Thanks" she said simply.

"Anyways I'm sure you're tired. Ill let you get off to sleep" Evra said in a yawn. "Got an exciting day tomorrow, heading back into civilisation." She saw him grin in the flame light; it had a nervous tint to it.

"Thanks Evra, for everything today." Tatsuya said with honesty, she blushed slightly though she was sure Evra didn't notice.

"Hey what are friends for." He said with a shrug. Tatsuya slid down to lie on her bunk and covered herself with the blanket Evra had laid out for her. She wondered how Evra and herself would get away with strolling around during the daytime to her apartment. Would she trust Larten Crepsley and come back with Evra, or would she run?

She couldn't answer these questions as darkness clouded her mind and she fell asleep.

( )

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Send me a Review or two please to let me know what you think and to give me something to read hehe :D**


	5. The Nightmare

**This chapter has attempted rape/sexual abuse in it. **

**Please don't read if this affects you negatively. Ill put a non-graphic brief summery at the beginning of the next chapter so you can follow the story.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except Tatsuya.**

( )

A hand clamped down over Tatsuyas mouth, pushing the back of her head into the solid mass of the attackers' chest.

She opened her mouth to scream but only managed to tear her teeth into her lips, tasting her own blood thick on her tongue.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat." said a husky heavy voice, as his free hand pressed cold metal to her throat. Bile rose up into her throat, her head pounded as adrenaline rushed through her body.

The hand moved from her throat under her shirt, grabbing her breasts. He breathed heavily into her ear.

"I've always wanted to fuck an Asian chick." He gave her left breast an exaggerated painful squeeze. She squeaked in pain and tried to jerk away. "Like that do you, you little slut? You'll love when I'm deep in your sore tight little pussy." He pulled his hand away from her breast and shoved it into her jeans, moulding her pubis roughly with his large fingers trying to get them around the elastic of her underwear.

She clamped her eyes shut as pain shot through her, it felt as though her bones were breaking, snapping and twisting. She felt the hands drop away from under her jeans. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she closed her mouth biting sharply into her tongue, her mouth pooling with more of her own blood.

"What the-" she heard from behind her as a primal animalistic growl escaped her bleeding mouth. She felt soft wet hot flesh beneath her hands and then-

Silence, nothing. Nothing but her own heavy breathing. Her hands were sticky and smelt of blood, the blood of the man who had attacked her. Her own blood still ran from her mouth seeping out of her swollen tongue. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the man laid out in front of her, his stomach and neck ripped open.

( )

She awoke with a start, feeling the familiar feeling of her bones twisting and snapping, arching her back off the bed, drawing in desperate breaths. Snarling through the pain.

Two strong foreign hands clutched at her shoulders, holding her down. The person panted heavily.

"NO!" she managed to shout through the chaos.

( )

**As always, read and review :D**

**And check out my profile as I finally put information onto it**

**Much love!**


	6. The Exit

**I didn't expect the story to pan out as it did the last chapter but I think it helps to explain the story of Tatsuya a little better.**

**If the issue of sexual violence affects you I strongly suggest the website below.**

** .org**

**Or Haven if you are based in the UK.**

**Don't suffer in silence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tatsuya.**

Summery of last chapter:

Tatsuya was attacked by a man, he threatened her with death and she bit her tongue trying to scream. Pain shot through her as though her bones were breaking, the man let go of her in fright. (_And it picks up underneath)_

"_What the-" she heard from behind her as a primal animalistic growl escaped her bleeding mouth. She felt soft wet hot flesh beneath her hands and then-_

_Silence, nothing. Nothing but her own heavy breathing. Her hands were sticky and smelt of blood, the blood of the man who had attacked her. Her own blood still ran from her mouth seeping out of her swollen tongue. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the man laid out in front of her, his stomach and neck ripped open."_

( )

She awoke with a start, feeling the familiar feeling of her bones twisting and snapping, arching her back off the bed, drawing in desperate breaths. Snarling through the pain.

Two strong foreign hands clutched at her shoulders, holding her down. The person panted heavily.

"NO!" she managed to shout through the chaos, trying to run away from the hands but while being paralysed in terror.

She felt a soft hand touch her forehead and voices in the distance of her mind. She focused on them long enough to hear a voice. This pulled her completely out of her dream and her eyes flew open.

Looking wildly around the room, the sudden light of the day threatening to blind her. She recognised Evra with his hand on her forehead. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. Tears welling up, embarrassed and relieved to not be alone, or in danger. She closed her eyes to swallow and calm herself.

She reopened her eyes and saw the uncharacteristic worried look still etched across Evra's face. Her eyes flicked above her to see Darrens' pale scared face above her, he was still pinning her shoulders painfully to the bunk. She smiled at him and touched his hand. He slowly and reluctantly took his hands away.

"Are…are you ok?" she looked up to Evra as he talked. She didn't answer; she wasn't sure how to answer. "Tatsuya?"

Her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked back more tears. "yes." She squeaked.

"You were," Evra swallowed heavily, pausing to decide on his words, "you were screaming"

Tatsuya felt herself blush, and sat up on the bunk, swinging her legs over the side. "I had a bad dream, that's all." She attempted a reassuring smile, but Evra passed a worried sad look to Darren, showing she had not been very convincing.

"Are you sure you ok? You can talk to me Tatsuya." Evra said leaning close to her.

"I'm fine." Tatsuya snapped cutting off Evras questioning

She stood up and stretched, shaking off the pain and aching from her nightmare.

"We should get off to mine to pick up my stuff." She said to Evra, hoping to distract him. "Darren would you like to come with us?"

He smiled, glad to be added into the action.

"Who's going to show me the way back home then?" she said smiling cheekily at the boys, the mornings events seemingly forgotten.

( )

Darren, Evra and Tatsuya took advantage of the chilled winds to wrap up warm and inconspicuous. Darren found Tatsuyas Mac coat somewhere and handed it to her. Evra was dressed in an old moth eaten black military style coat, with a hat and scarf to cover up most of his face. Darren was wearing just a simple black coat that he had found in the costume tent.

They made their way out, Darren leading the way until Tatsuya recognised where they were. It took them over an hour to walk from the cirque to her house. She found her keys in her Mac pocket and let them into her building. They walked up three flights of stairs and opened the door.

Tatsuya was flooded with familiar smells of her home, making her want to absorb the comfort that it brought her.

When she opened the door, she was knocked to the ground, growling filling her senses. Shock filtering through her body, jolting her muscles into action. She smiled at the surprised looked on Darrens and Evras' faces. She touched the wet tip of the silver muzzle that was pushed up close to her face. The dog stopped growling and began licking all over her neck and face until she pushed him off her. She sat on the ground looking at the large silver blue eyed husky type dog in front of her.

"I've missed you." She said quietly to the dog, ruffling the long hair on the top of his head. "Would I be able to keep him at the cirque?" she asked Darren and Evra.

Evra shrugged. "If I can keep a giant snake underneath my bed, I'm sure you'll be fine." Evra let a grin slip over his scarf. "What's his name?"

"Ginnezu, it means silver grey in Japanese," she got up from the floor and led the boys into the house. She sighed at the mess she left it in. There were half packed boxes everywhere. Cupboards spilled their contents; a glass had shattered on her kitchen floor from Ginnezus greedy food search.

The apartment was warm, the yellow blinds filling the rooms with a sunlight glow, feeling completely separate from the rainy cold outside world.

She lifted an old well used oversized black leather bag off the kitchen table and looked inside. She found her phone and checked for messages. Seemingly satisfied by what she saw on the small screen she turned to the boys.

"Were you packing?" Darren asked, pointing towards the number of cardboard boxes positioned around the flat. Tatsuya nodded quickly.

"I was planning on moving out." She answered simply, folding the flaps to open boxes closed. Darren spotted the numerous glint of framed photos in some of the boxes she hastily closed.

"I'll pack the clothes, wanna help?" Tatsuya asked, the boys shrugged and followed her into her bedroom. She pulled a suitcase from above her wardrobe, it contained flat cardboard boxes and another smaller suitcase, she pulled these out onto her floor and begun pulling clothes from the hangers into it.

Evra opened a drawer to help her pack and accidently opened a drawer full of underwear. He quickly closed it. Knocking an ornate maple box onto the floor throwing the contents across her hardwood floor.

The contents happened to be a vibrator and a box of condoms. The vibrator turned on and rumbled loudly across the floor making everyone jump.

"Oh god…I'm I'm sorry." Said Evra going to retrieve it, he stopped in his tracks. "Actually, maybe you should get it."

Tatsuya flashed red from her chest to her cheeks. She ran over to the device, turned it off and shoved it into her underwear drawer. "Erm, maybe you should pack shoes?" she suggested, opening the bottom drawer of her wardrobe. He nodded and begun packing them into the smaller suitcase.

Darren was standing at a loss near her bed. "You could go into my kitchen and start packing food and utensils that you think would be helpful for the cirque." Tatsuya suggested, unfolding a flattened cardboard box. Darren grabbed a few cardboard boxes disappeared to go and find the kitchen.

"You have _way_ too many shoes… can you even walk in these?" Evra asked holding up a pair of impossibly high heeled black shoes with a dramatic red sole.

Tatsuya giggled and caressed the sole. "No, but aren't they amazing."

"Women and their shoes" Evra laughed causing Tatsuya to stick her tongue out of him.

Evra had finished packing shoes and finished helping her pack clothes. Once they had finished he went into her bathroom and begun packing shampoo, conditioner, soft cotton towels and "lady products" into a backpack. He went back into the bedroom to see Tatsuya packing underwear into the suitcase; she slipped the vibrator into the case as well. He felt blood rush into his cheeks. He cleared his throat making her look up suddenly from where she was momentarily distracted.

"I'm going to help Darren in the kitchen." He rushed out the room and into the kitchen. He sat at her kitchen table; Darren chucked him a chocolate bar. Ginnezu laid under the table, leaning against Evras feet.

After a while Tatsuya emerged looking flustered, she fed the dog in silence then turned to the boys. "I'm going to have a quick shower, you can have one afterwards if you like." She turned and went into the bathroom. The boys stayed quiet until they heard the water running.

( )

"What do you think the dog is?" Darren asked. Evra shrugged with a mouth full of chocolate.

"A dog? A husky?" Evra replied breaking another piece of chocolate off the bar.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Mr. Crepsley doesn't think she's human you know?" Darren admitted, Evra stopped chewing.

"What do you mean not human?"

"Well he tried to drink from her, refill some of his bottled blood and well, it wasn't human. It was so thick and pure. It'd be like taking drugs for us, the energy boost would be amazing."

Evra wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why did he bring her to the cirque then? Is he going to harvest her blood? Because if we're taking her home and the life she knows away from her, there has be a better bloody reason than that to take this from her." He finished angrily breathing hard with his fists clenched underneath the table.

Darren shrugged, "I don't know yet, but she isn't going to be forced to stay, we're only going to ask her to stay in the cirque while Crepsley figures out what makes her so different. After that she can obviously leave."

Evra nodded seemingly happy with this answer. Darren grinned mischievously at Evra. "Why don't you jump in that shower with her?"

Evras eyes widened, causing Darren to laugh as he put the last pan in the cardboard box he'd found.

"You're so obvious."

"Do you think she's noticed?" Evra asked quietly

"Nah, not yet. She probably just thinks your being friendly, free house for homeless girls. Or she likes you back." Darren paused to open a chocolate bar for himself. "Suppose we'll find out in time."

"Have you….ever been with a girl Darren?"

Darren shook his head.

"Do you think Tatsuya has?" Evra asked cautiously. Darren laughed.

"You do remember what fell out of that box?" Darren asked, Evra felt his face heat up. "I don't think she's the type to buy something like that herself, someone must have given it to her."

"Do you think she has a boyfriend? That we're taking her away from him?"

"Maybe…but I reckon she would have mentioned it, or had pictures lying around."

They both scanned the room. The kitchen was bright, artistic, with vanilla cabinets and terracotta wall tiles. It was free from the many cooking pots and pans that crowded its surfaces when they first came in. Somehow the dated kitchen suited Tatsuya, it was homely and warm, to the two boys extra strong noses it smelt of spices.

Darren was about to stand up and search the boxes he had seen Tatsuya closing earlier when they both heard the shower stop. Ruffle of fabric as she dried herself.

"Are you gonna shower?" Darren asked Evra.

"Yeah I might, just while we're here you know?" Darren nodded. "Should I go and tell her?"

"Let her get dressed first" Darren chuckled. Evra nodded.

After a few minutes they heard the soft wet padding of her feet down the hall way. She left her bedroom door slightly open. They heard the fabric slip to the floor and Tatsuya begin to brush her hair.

Evra swallowed deeply, and looked at Darren who was grinning at him.

Evra paced to her bedroom door and knocked. She heard her intake breath as he made her jump.

"Tatsuyas, is it ok if a shower?"

"Yeah of course. There are clean towels on the rack."

Evra slipped into the bathroom and turned on the hot soothing shower.

( )

Tatsuya emerged from her bedroom wearing a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a tight fitting black ribbed tank top and some maroon converse. She was wearing apricot blusher and had slicked her lips with tinted lip balm, making them pinker and plumper than usual.

Darren looked her over as she came into the kitchen. She was curvy, breasts slightly too large for her height. She has a slim waist and rounded hips. Her legs are long and toned with slim ankles leading to dainty feet. She smiled at him as he sat at the table she walked past and begun to make herself a sandwich. As she bent forward to make the sandwich Darren found himself admiring her profile, the S shape of her body-

Darren pulled his eyes away from her.

Tatsuya sat next to him with a peanut butter sandwich, a small bunch of grapes and a glass of water. Ginnezu sat next to her obediently, his large tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Do you…have anyone that you'd want to stay here for?" Darren asked hesitantly Tatsuyas eyes quickly flickered down to her plate.

"No. A few colleagues maybe, but we weren't really friends."

"Family?" Darren asked. Tatsuya answered with a quick, sharp shake of her head. Her still wet hair flicking raindrops of onto the bare skin of her collar bone, her lips were pressed into a tight line.

"Where did you work?" Darren asked, changing the subject.

"I worked weekends at an art gallery, and a few week days in retail; hence all the clothes." She smiled cheekily and flexed her toes in her shoes.

"I have some mens clothes if you and Evra want them" she finished her sandwich and walked into her bedroom. Darren followed. She pulled a box from underneath her bed. "They let us take end of season stock home; they let me have this whole box for hardly anything."

"How comes you bought mens clothes?" Darren asked waiting for her to pull the lid open.

"The plaid shirts really, they're about ninety dollars each, so I thought I might as well take the whole lot."

She opened the box, inside were jeans, shoes, underwear, jumpers, shirts. A whole wardrobe.

"Should I lay out some stuff for Evra for when he comes out his shower?"

"Yeah, show him how to look fabulous" Darren grinned camply and begun sorting through the clothes.

She pulled out a pair of grey over-dye skinny jeans, a low cut tank black tank top and a black slim fitting leather jacket. Darren laughed.

"You and Evra are gonna match." Tatsuya rolled her eyes.

"Not really…my jeans are bluesy grey. These ones are blacky grey. And I'm not wearing a leather jacket." She stated tutting as Darrens lack of basic understanding of colour as she pulled out a pair of scuffed military styles boots. She unlaced them half way and double knotted them. "So he can't put them under his jeans" she said to Darrens' confused face. He just nodded.

Tatsuya stood up and began wandering back to the kitchen. "You can wear anything from there that you like." She said to him.

( )

Tatsuya was back sitting at the table, Darren changed into a deep plum shirt, black corduroy jeans and a sharp fitting jacket. She was absent mindedly stroking Ginnezus' head with her shoeless foot.

"What breed is he?" Darren asked staring intently at the dog. Tatsuya shrugged.

"I found him in a rescue center. I had wanted a dog for years, searching at rescue places randomly." She smiled down at the slumbering mutt. "I just went to this really remote dog pound and saw him. They didn't have any record of where he was found, he was only a few months old, in a really bad way. So I just felt he needed a bit of a break. Being abandoned, not even being worth enough to note where he was from. They didn't expect him to live long enough to make a record of him."

They heard the water shut off. Ginnezu looked up from the floor to the bathroom door. The door opened they heard Evra walk into Tatsuya bedroom.

She got up to make a pot of coffee. She made three and put a teaspoon of flavored syrup in each.

Evra came out her Tatsuya bedroom hesitantly. "Did you put these clothes out for me?"

Tatsuya turned around and grinned at him, his slim athletic figure shown off in the clothes, the tight jeans hugged his thighs and his delicate collar bone revealed in the scoop neck of the vest. "Yeah, they look amazing on you."

Darren turned to her, "Tatsuyas…I was thinking, how are we gonna get all this back to the cirque?"

Tatsuya smiled and walked over to a cabinet, she pulled out two sets of keys. "Well I have a car and a Vespa. So I thought we could take the car, unless one of you can ride a scooter?"

Darren smiled "well I've never tried, but I've got pretty quick reactions."

"Okay, but we've got to practice first."

She threw Vespa keys to Darren the keys, said goodbye to her empty apartment, put Ginnezus lead on and left with all her worldly belongings, on to her new life.

( )

**Hope you liked this chapter; sorry it's a little long. **

Read and review :D


	7. The Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Tatsuya and Ginnezu**

**A bit of weak Femslash in this chapter as Truska tests Tatsuya.**

**It isn't going to be a major theme but it adds a little excitement to this chapter.**

**Enjoy, it's a bit of a long one ("that's what she said") but lots happens in it**

( )

The four of them walked back down the flights of stairs quickly, despite having their arms full of Tatsuyas belongings. Tatsuya felt like running from the memories of that house before she changed her mind. They reached the ground floor and she led them to a shutter fronted garage. She rummaged in her giant bag and found a set of keys. Upon opening it a small, old yet immaculate cream VW beetle and an orange Vespa with a soft brown leather seat. She smiled lovingly at the old car.

She gave the Vespa keys to Darren who took them excitedly and started up the engine of the Scooter. He sat on the seat and waited for Tatsuya to teach him.

She taught him the gears and let him drive it slowly out of her garage, testing the clutch. He turned the engine off and helped Evra and Tatsuya load up the car. Ginnezu sat grinning as he panted in the back seat watching the three lift the heavy boxes into the boot. Tatsuya put her keys in the ignition of the small VW and put her handbag in the backseat. It clinked with noises of makeup containers and jewelry.

This car was the last piece of home she would travel with. She got out to watch Darren ride up and down the drive of her apartment. He stopped next to them grinning from ear to ear. Tatsuya plonked a brown crash helmet on his head and pulled down a pair of goggles over his eyes.

"You do learn quickly. And I'll let you ride because the roads are empty today." Tatsuya said, Darren smiled like a child on Christmas.

"Ok I'll lead the way, are you ready to leave?" Tatsuya looked up towards her window and nodded.

"Yeah, we've got everything. We should go before it rains." She said looking at the dark angry sky.

Sitting in the car she found Evra studying the interior.

"This car is nice, really nice. When did you get it?"

Tatsuya shrugged. "It was my Dads, he left it to me." She stated vaguely, she pulled down the sun visor and a photo fell onto her lap. She grasped it between her dainty fingers, smiling at it before passing it to Evra.

In the photo was a handsome laughing man, standing next to a pale wild haired child aged around seven or eight. The child had mud streaked on her face, smiling a wide open mouthed smile of utter delight and was holding up a small fish whose mouth was still attached to a fishing hook. Evra smiled too, even after all these years, the smile on the old creased and faded photo was infectious.

"This pictures wonderful. I can recognise you instantly, but you and your dad look very different from each other. The face shape and the hair." He said absent mindedly twiddling a piece of hair around his finger. "And maybe the lips… was your mother oriental?" he asked.

"No, she was white." Tatsuya answered, pulling out of the drive and stopping behind Darren who signalled with his hand that he was ready to leave. "I think."

Evra looked at her puzzled but left the subject in the air. As she drove into the road and towards the cirque.

Evra and Tatsuya drove the rest of the way in silence.

They pulled up into the field that inhabited the cirque, it was just becoming lunch time and the smell of cooking saturated the air. Darren led the car towards the tent they were sharing, the cars comical suspension bouncing Tatsuya and Evra over the grass.

They parked next to their tent, Darren pulling his helmet off with a triumphant grin on his face. He ran over to Tatsuyas car and yanked the door open.

"Come on, now's perfect for you to meet the others. They'll think you're so cool because of you car." He began pulling her out of the beige seat over to the ash pile, that housed the fire yesterday night, and towards the intimidating looking Freaks of the Cirque.

She looked back at Evra for help but he just shook his head and jogged after the pair and saw Ginnezu jogging bouncily behind them.

"Hey everyone, save us some!" he called over to the others, all faces turned towards them. Tatsuya felt her face heat into a blush. "This is Tatsuya; she's staying with us now." He pointed at the car. "That's her car, isn't it cool?" she felt Ginnezu sit loyally beside her feet.

The freaks started towards her and extended various limbs in greeting. She smiled at them all and tried to memories all the names and faces. Hans Hands, Rhamus Twobellies, and Madame Truska were easy to remember. Tatsuya felt herself salivate as she ran her eyes over her enviable figure. Truska seemed to sense this and fluttered her eyelashes at her smiling seductively and holding Tatsuyas small fingers between hers for a moment too long. Making Tatsuya swallow deeply as she felt an ache run down her stomach and between her legs. Truska let her fingers drop from Tatsuyas slowly caressing from wrist to fingertip. As soon as the contact was dropped it was like waking up from a dream. She turned her head quickly to Evra and Darren both the boys were smirking knowingly at her, Tatsuya felt herself blush from chest to cheeks.

After she had met everyone and they had been handed sausage sandwiches, despite them having eaten at Tatsuyas house. They headed back to their tent to sort through her belongings. Ginnezu settled under Tatsuyas bunk with his head on his paws watching the three with amusement apparent in his sparkling steel blue eyes. She found a few Halloween costumes and swimming costumes, and a red leotard, and a few corsets that no longer fitted Tatsuya. She put these along with a few pair of shoes and some of the more extravagant outfits from her retail job into a cardboard box ready to give Truska who apparently organises the outfits for the shows.

The boys put all the clothes and she would wear from day to do on a rack along with the sparse clothing for Evra and Darren. They rummaged through the mens clothing she had brought with her and added a lot of it to the rack as well.

"You can take the stuff to Truska now if you want Tatsuya." Darren said casually. She caught his eye, the liquid quality that had seeped into his voice had given away the smirk he wore on his face.

"No it's ok, you can do it." She said turning away to busy herself with organising her shoes.

She felt an arm come down across her shoulders; she spotted a green scaled hand gripping her t-shirt. "Don't let her bother you Tatsuya, she does it to everyone. Well anyone she thinks is attractive anyway. Don't let her get big headed."

Tatsuya blushed but stood up without looking at the boys, picked up the box of clothes and walked out of the tent.

Once outside she realised she didn't know where Truskas' tent was, she was about to go and ask Darren and Evra when she spotted her opening the fabric door of a large royal blue tent. Tatsuya strode confidently towards her. Truska grinning friendly and glancing at the box.

"I didn't know whether you'd like any of this, but it was in my house and I couldn't leave it there. I don't know what kind of costumes you usually wear, but I probably have some underwear or whatever as well." She gulped, realising she was rambling and forced herself to look Truska in the eyes instead of staring at the box in her arms.

Truska was smiling in amusement. "Thank you, I'd be happy to accept whatever you have." She said in thickly accented broken English. She came forward to take the heavy box from Tatsuya, wrapping her tanned arms around the cardboard box, the thick sides pressing to her bosom, making Tatsuyas breath hitch in her throat. She felt Truskas' arm brush against the now erect nipple underneath her top, making her jump.

Truska laughed lightly. "You are so fun. I'm not going to bite." She said winking at Tatsuya. "Come back if you have some more." She said turning to put the box on the floor amongst many racks of clothing.

"Okay." Tatsuya squeaked as she watched Truskas hips bounce the many layers of fabric of Truskas dress.

The exotic woman dusted off her hands and minced back towards Tatsuya. "Thank you Darling, I'll make you a costume for you, for a surprise. Come to my tent anytime after the show and I'll measure you." She said. Tatsuya was sure she was imagining the lust that was layered into her voice.

Truska then lent forward and kissed her softly on the cheek, running her nose the length of Tatsuyas cheek bone. Tatsuya felt a jolt of electricity run down her spine, threatening to collapse her legs.

"Thank you" Tatsuya squeaked, even more tense than before the kiss and she practically ran out of Truskas tent, with one last look back at the beautiful woman.

She arrived back at her tent breathless and burst through the fabric, rushing to her bunk and flopping down onto it.

The boys came running to her grinning. "Was she nice to you?" Darren asked mockingly. Tatsuya nodded.

Evra ran his hand across the cheek Truska had kissed. She shivered at the sensation of his warm soft scaled against her cheek, making her eyes flutter closed before she realised it had happened. She sprung her eyes open to see red lipstick smeared across Evra's fingertip.

"She got you pretty worked up, ay?" he asked lust flashing in his eyes momentarily.

She sat up quickly, making her head spin.

"Wanna go have a cold shower," Darren said chuckling "with her?" he purred.

She glared at the boys, "don't think I'm going to indulge your sick male fantasies, you perverts. I know she's gorgeous, but…" her argument faltered momentarily as images of Truska rushed past her eyes. "This isn't a porn movie. So get your head out the gutters." She stood up accusingly pointing at the two boys. "You two knew that would happen didn't you?"

The boys looked at one another. "Well we were hoping." Darren said

Evra grinned, "and we were hoping for more than just a kiss on the cheek, she's gone all PG-13 on us Darren." He shook his head sadly.

"You little bastards." Tatsuya laughed. She flopped down on her bunk and Ginnezu jumped up to lay on her. Snuffling at the crook of her neck. "See at least he isn't mean to me" she said smoothing down the dogs fur over his ears.

"We can't help it if Truska thinks you're hot stuff" she heard Darren sigh dramatically behind her.

"I can't help being so gorgeous." Tatsuya laughed as Ginnezu to get up off Tatsuyas stomach and began sniff around the tent.

They heard growling as the dog came face to face with Evras snake, Tatsuya went to grab Ginnezus collar, pulling the dog away. She relaxed when the dog began licking the snakes face wagging his tail. The snake curled around the dogs warm neck, tasting the hot air.

"I'd never think that a dog and a snake could get along" Evra said, scooping the snake off Ginnezu and holding him to his chest.

Tatsuya looked out through the holes in the threadbare tapestry at the red sky, casting an oddly bright light across the Cirque.

"I hate winter, the days are so short." She said looking at her watch, 5:00PM.

"Do we have a show today Darren?" Evra asked lazily.

"Yeah, doesn't start until eleven though" he said excitedly. "You should watch Tatsuya."

"I will do," she said as she began rummaging through her handbag. She brought out a thick, old, dog-eared book out of her bag along with pair of red glasses.

Dracula by Bram Stoker. Darren nearly choked on the irony.

"You look nice in glasses, very sexy secretary" Evra said with a sincere smile.

I think I should wear them to the show, go in disguise" she chuckled.

Her laugher faltered into a quiet squeak when she saw a familiar figure at the door of their tent. Ginnezu seemed to grow in size as his growl filled the space around them, saturating the air so violently that it seemed to spill into every pore of Tatsuyas body. She felt her own growl erupt from her chest as she watched the dogs swell as his fur stood on end making him seem feral and wolf-like.

She stood up, Ginnezu instantly silencing at her action.

"Tatsuya, come with me we need to talk." He said and walked away from the tent, expecting her to follow.

Despite of herself she felt her legs walking towards Mr Crepsley. She glanced towards Evra and Darren who glanced at each other; she wasn't sure what they were thinking.

Mr Crepsley was silent until he got to a small black tent. The fibres of the material smelled strongly of blood, a metal tang to the air that made Tatsuyas head spin.

"You left" the old man said simply, his back to her.

"To get my belongings." She said defensively.

"You promised me that you would not leave."

"It isn't like I crept out in the night; I brought Evra and Darren with me. You have no right, no right to hold me here. I stayed as a choice, out of curiosity. And because my house was not a home, because I had no better option. I stayed because I chose to. You can not hold me here as a prisoner." She shouted, her voice rising with each sentence.

She was shaking and her breathing was erratic.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" he asked calmly, a twitch of his mouth gave his anger away.

"Something to do with my blood, because you attacked me."

He smiled now, "I did not attack you, Darren did"

Her head began to swim in anger and confusion.

"Him and I, Tatsuya, we are vampires. He is young, inexperienced, he could not sense the danger coursing through your veins. He could not tell what monster you held inside yourself. Your blood is like a drug for us Tatsuya. This is why I do not want you to leave."

"I don't believe you." She whispered.

"I cannot, will not let you leave. You are to stay here, either out of choice or not." A sly grin slipped onto his face as he stepped close to her. "The only way out is to kill me."

She felt bile rise up and burn the back of her throat.

She felt him grab her wrist.

"You cannot kill me as a weak girl Tatsuya, you have to change, expose your secrets."

He pushed her against the tent pole in the corner of the room. She bared her teeth at him as a dark veil began to filter over her eyes.

"I'm not going to give into you, you sick old man, you cannot hold me here, and I am not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me change." She hissed between her teeth.

He lunged towards her, as if to punch her, she rolled out the way, she ran towards the door but he caught her ankle, she fell hard to the ground, she felt his fingers graze her ankle.

She looked back to see his tongue lapping at the small slivers of blood. She screamed and kicked at his face. He grinned in satisfaction. He crawled up her body, looming over her shoulders, one hand pressed to the soft skin of her throat.

He stopped, suddenly recoiling from her. Tatsuya coughed as she took a sharp intake of breath.

At the door stood a shocked terrified Evra. He grabbed her hand and ran wildly away to the forest with her.

( )

**Hope you enjoyed, read and review.**

**Pop my review cherry :D**

**Also I'm thinking of writing a Lord of the Rings fanfiction too, so keep your eyes peeled for that very soon.**

**MUCH LUFF**

**x**


	8. The Show

**Next chapter, another long one but a good one (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tatsuya, and Ginnezu**

( )

Once they were deep enough into the forest that they could no longer see the lights of the cirque Evra stopped running. Breathing hard he turned to her with his hands on his knees.

"Tatsuya, are you ok? What was he doing?" he asked between puffs of air.

"He was trying to scare me into changing I think," she whispered, her heart beat thudding in the nights silence.

"Change?" Evra asked simply.

"Yeah…the thing with my blood. Why he brought me here." A sob choked out of her throat. "He wants to feed off me, keep me here so he can harvest me. Like an animal."

She felt Evra pull her to his chest in an embrace, the heat from his scales warming her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sure he doesn't, he was probably just trying to scare you."

"He told me the only way out was to kill him." She said between gulps of breath as she racking sobs shook her body. Evra placed a hand on the back of her head holding her to his chest while he waited for the sobs to stop.

As she became calmer she looked up at him, even in the dark she could see his eyes wide with worry.

"I killed a man once Evra." She heard his heat speed up. "He tried to rape me. But then I passed out. It hurt so much, it felt like the bones were being pulled out of my body. When I woke up my hands were covered in blood and he was laying in front of me, slumped against the wall, dead." She whispered the last bit.

"I didn't know how it happened, the details, what happened to me. Until I managed a controlled change, where I stayed conscious."

"I…I don't know what you mean." Evra said slowly.

"I can change form Evra, a bit like a werewolf I guess." She said quietly.

Evra was silent. She looked up at him with pleading in her eyes.

"Evra please believe me."

She heard a quiet chuckle and a soft smile across his lips.

"My best friends a vampire, the cirque wouldn't be complete without a Japanese werewolf."

She hugged him tightly.

"My bloods pure, apparently it's like a drug to them. And Darren was the one who attacked me"

"Darren didn't attack you, that's not how it works. Come on, lets get back to our tent and he can explain it to you. While gross, it does make sense. I promise."

Tatsuya nodded, sending a last tear to slip down her cheek as them made their way back to the cirque

( )

Darren looked up from his bunk as he heard footsteps approach. Evra and Tatsuya came into the tent. Tatsuyas face was swollen and red from crying and Evra was looking worried.

He stood up to greet them, when the rich, chocolate thick smell of Tatsuyas blood intoxicated his senses. He instantly knew why she was crying, Mr Crepsley had told her something.

"Is she ok?" Darren asked standing up to walk to her. But Evra gave him a warning look with his eyes.

"Could I talk to you outside please Darren?" Evra asked quietly, watching Tatsuya sit on the grass next to Ginnezu.

Darren walked out into the night with his friend.

"Larten attacked Tatsuya; he told her that she couldn't leave keeping her here to harvest her blood. She's terrified! You have to tell her what's going on."

Darren nodded glumly. "I didn't know he'd try this, he said he might but I…I never expected he'd try it for real."

He turned and walked back into the tent, he walked up to Tatsuya who looked at him with wide watery eyes.

"I'm sorry about Mr Crepsley, I didn't know he's do it. He just wants to understand what you are. I guess he wanted to see it for himself." He sat next to her on the grass, pulling blades out as he spoke. "I was the one who knocked you out that night. I didn't know it was you. You just smelt breathtaking, so healthy." He sighed

"I guess he told you that him and I are vampires?" he watched her nod her head weakly. "It's not how you think; we feed only when we need, taking a little blood from a person, and carrying small vials with us for emergencies. We make a small cut on the ankle and heal it before we leave. But as soon as I cut you, the smell was so strong, it was like spraying perfume."

He gulped and forced himself to continue. "He picked you up and brought you here in case someone else found you. To keep you safe."

"Someone else?" she asked quietly.

"We count ourselves as vegetarian vampires" he said with a small smile. "We live off mostly animal blood with small doses of human blood. There are others who are not so vigilant" he considered going on about the vampaneze but decided that question would come when she was ready for it.

Tatsuya simply nodded. "I'm ok Darren, really, he just…scared me." A soft smile crossed her face. "If he wanted to see me change he could have asked." Her eyes widened suddenly. "I could have killed him. If I had changed that is. The situation I'm in effects the nature of what's inside when I change."

"It'll take more than a tumble with a dog to rid us of old creepy Crepsley." Darren laugher heartily.

"I don't know what I change into you know. I've never seen myself." Tatsuya admitted.

"Change now, we'll tell you what you are." Evra said a smile tinting his voice.

"It's too private. Maybe another time" Tatsuya said blushing.

"You have no secrets from us Tatsuya. But if you want to drag out the suspense we'll let you." Evra said smiling from ear to ear now.

Tatsuya raised her eyebrows. "It's not my fault I have no secrets. You're the one who knocked it off my table, shuffling around in my underwear drawer."

Evra narrowed his eyes at her, "touché Tatsuya touché."

She grinned widely and lay down on the soft fresh grass of their tent. "As odd as this sounds, I'm glad I'm here. Id be so bored right now if I wasn't here." She looked up at the boys who were looking at her softly. She lifted her arm above her head to check the delicate leather strapped watch that hung on her arm.

"Its ten o'clock boys, shouldn't you start getting ready?"

"Yeah, we'll go and get dressed in Truskas tent" they said and disappeared through the fabric door.

Tatsuya grinned to herself and ran over to the rack of clothes. She had a surprise for them.

( )

The audience filtered into the tattered big top, Tatsuya among them. She found a seat in the middle section of the seating, a few rows back. She grinned to herself in excitement of what was about to come.

The lights went down, hearing the audience take a gasp; Mr Tall walked out on stage, and met her eyes first before announcing the start of the show.

She sat and laughed and smiled through the show. She was only frightened when the Wolf-man had walked into the audience and had paused at her. He lent in close to sniff he, feeling his wet nose pressed against her neck. He began crawl around the floor near her feet. He softly growled at her in half hearted challenge but when she met him with her eyes she saw sadness and fear.

Truska came onto stage and winked at Tatsuya. She called Tatsuya to try and cut her beard. As Tatsuya made her way up the stairs Truskas smile widened, taking in the outfit she had put on. Secretarial glasses, a cherry red blouse, a short high waisted pencil skirt, seamed stockings and black patent leather, red soled louboutins. When Truska handed her a pair of small scissors to try and cut her beard with she felt Truska run her hand up her stockinged thigh, she smiled and playfully slapped her hand as it reached the curve of her buttocks. She looked at the stage curtains and saw Darren smiling widely.

Sitting back to her seat she felt approving eyes on her.

She was fascinated with the chaos twins who contorted and danced themselves around each other.

The show ended more quickly than she had wanted it to. She stood up from her seat, looking around for Evra, only to come face to face with the yellow eyes of his snake. It flicked its tongue across the tip of her nose. She heard people scream around her. It wound itself around her neck and slipped down the front of her blouse, winding itself around her waist.

She shivered she felt the warm, smooth scales running across her.

"Don't approach the snake, its very venomous" she heard Mr Tall shout.

She saw Evra slide down one of the tent poles towards her. His eyes wide at what she was dressed in. She grinned and whispered.

"Don't let him bite me." She saw Evra swallow as he placed his hands on the snakes belly, around her neck. He slid the snakes head from around her waist and out of the collar of her blouse. She winked at him, and slid slowly and dramatically to the floor. Evra lifted her body into his arms, looking at her with confusion.

"Might as well finish on a high note. It's blood" She mumbled through a barely opened mouth. She slipped a small glass bottle into his scaled hand. He took the bottle carefully and poured it into her open mouth, the liquid had a glowing luminous quality to it. Lighting the inside of her mouth as it slipped over her tongue.

Evra looked around him to see the drama had gathered quite a crowd who held their breath in wonder at what was occurring.

After a drawn out suspense filled moment, Tatsuya coughed back into life. Some of the glowing liquid stuck to her lipstick. She gasped a wheezy breath.

"What, what happened?" She asked bewildered.

Evra smiled. "The snake bit you." Evra said, touching the reptile softly as it coiled its way around his neck. "And I saved you with this potion I have." He lifted the bottle in his hand, the last few drops in the bottle glowing in his palm. "It lights your body from the inside out, helping fight off illness, poison, anything."

The people around him looked at one another.

"What's it made of?" one small teenage girl asked. Evra looked at Tatsuya who nodded slightly.

"It has a single drop of werewolf blood in it. I only have a few vials from where the cirque went to Japan and we crossed paths with one. A very old female, the last of her kind." Evra grinned at Tatsuya who suppressed a glare at him.

The crowd began to mutter. "So how much are you selling this for?"

Evra shook his head, "I couldn't possibly sell it. It's so valuable for the work I do. I only have ten vials left."

A booming voice sounded behind them. "Come now, lets leave the girl be, be on your ways home." Mr Tall ushered the group away, following them off the site, until only Evra and Tatsuya were left.

"What is it really?" Evra asked?

"It really is a drop of my blood. In peach schnapps." She laughed lightly. "Taste it."

Evra looked at the small bottle with furrowed brows, then lifted it to his lips. He squinted at the strong alcohol taste.

"It's made me light headed. I feel…amazing." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

"I suppose it's a little like an energy drink. I found out that my blood turns luminescent when it comes in to contact with alcohol."

"You clever girl Tatsuya. I knew she would play up with you in the audience." He looked at her lying in his lap, his arm supporting her head. "You look amazing by the way."

Tatsuya smiled. "I thought I should dress up, since I have a surprise for you."

"More of a surprise than your magic glow in the dark blood?" he asked

"Kind of" she answered mysteriously, standing up. "I've got a surprise for you. Come back to our tent when you ready," said with a grin as she sauntered off towards the entrance of the big top.

Darren approached Evra, watching his eyes follow Tatsuya out.

"Stare much?" Darren asked sarcastically. Evra felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Do you have any idea this was going to happen?" Evra's asked him. Darren shrugged.

"I had some inkling that something was going to happen, but I had no idea what."

"Apparently she has a surprise for us back at the tent." Evra said studying Darrens face for clues.

"That's not what she said, she said a 'surprise for you' actually my scaled friend."

Evra's eyes widened as his mind ran wild. "What…what kind of surprise?"

Darren shrugged. "You won't know until you go and see her."

"Do you, do you think I should go?" Evra asked nervously.

"Yeah, you should definitely. It might even turn out to be not what you expected."

Evra stumbled out of the circus tent, his blood rushing through his system. His stomach a knot of anticipation.

( )

**Hope you enjoyed the cliff-hangeresque ending ;) I'll update soon as I'm very excited for the next chapter.**

**Thanks to CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12 for my first review :D**

**It made me super excited and happy**

**Read and review :)**


	9. The Surprise

**Naughtyness in this chapter :D hope you enjoy!**

**I wrote this only like 4 hours after finishing the last chapter because I was so excited about it. So forgive any grammar mistakes, unless they are awful.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tatsuya and Ginnezu**

( )

Evra felt the cold air cool his hot scales, his clothes felt too tight, and the air too thick to breathe. He was nervous, terrified. The tent felt a mile away from the big top. He was exhausted by the time he reached the fabric of the tent. He could hear her inside, the whisper of stockinged thigh against stockinged thigh as she moved. He swallowed deeply and walked inside.

She was bent over one of the small tables; he smelt wine and heard the clink of glass. The flame light from the lamps flickered across her figure. Evra cleared his throat to announce his entrance. She turned around grinning holding two glasses of blood red wine. Slipping one into his scaled hand, the nerves making his hand shake as he took it.

"Darren packed all this drink from my house, so I thought I'd throw a bit of a party for everyone, do you think they'll like it?"

Evra felt his body relax, "yeah they'll love it. It's been way too long since we've had a party."

She grinned happily, Evra smiled back and gulped at the wine. Tatsuya placed a hand on his.

"Steady on, you'll get drunk. You don't look like someone who's built a tolerance."

Evra nodded and put the glass on the table.

"Does this place have electric plugs and stuff anywhere?" she lifted a large CD player into view, with extra speakers.

"Yeah of course, what do you think runs the lights?"

"Come and help me set up" she said grinning, handing him the heavy CD player and jogging out the tent with the speakers. She went towards the fire and spotted the plug high above their heads.

"I need a ladder and an extension cord." She said to Evra. He led her towards the supply trailer. They rummaged through piles of unorganised stuff until they found what they wanted. They went back towards the fire and began fitting together the speakers and CD player. Tatsuya clambered up the ladder with the extension cord, Evra couldn't help letting his eyes roam up her legs to where the slit of her skirt allowed him to peak at the lace tops of her stockings.

Tatsuya slipped an IPod audio tape into the tape deck and the wire which was attached into the top of her IPod.

She turned to Evra grinning. "All done, now for the drink. Lets go and get them." They went towards the tent and gathered the drink into boxes.

"Why isn't Darren here to help?"

"I guess he didn't know what you were planning. I can go and find him if you like."

Tatsuya shook her head, "he'll come when he hears the music. Shall we start?" she asked excitement bubbling through her voice. Evra nodded and turned on the tape, she selected a song on her IPod. She took Evra's hand as "Life is a Cabaret" blasted out. Evra grinned at her choice of song. He began walking her around the fire in a ball room style.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked shocked that the snake boy who was now swiftly dancing her around the dusty ground.

The Freaks started gathering around the fire, breaking off into dancing couples.

"Well when you have people coming in and out of the cirque all the time, quite a few of them are dancers. You pick stuff up."

He dipped her low, her hair nearly brushing the floor as she flexed against his arms. She giggled as he brought her up holding her close to his chest, before spinning her in a latinesque style. Her eyes were as wide as her smile as she saw how large and energetic the dance floor had gotten. The song ended and she broke away from Evra's grip, her body hot from where he was holding her. She put on a bass heavy song, working her way back through the crowd towards Evra. She turned her back to him and began snaking her hips in time to the music. He joined her, holding on to her waist and grinding with her, her back pressed close against his chest.

Evra swallowed deeply as he felt her body against his, this dance was different from the other, suggesting lust and desire. He signalled that he was going to get a drink. He poured some of the apricot schnapps into a glass and took a large gulp. From across the floor he saw Tatsuya grinding with Truska, Truska had her olive hands on Tatsuyas moving hips.

"Not exactly the night you expected, ay?" he heard Darren say behind him. Evra shrugged and took another sip from his glass.

"The night is still young" he said cheekily.

He wandered back to Tatsuya after a few songs, "I'm tired, from the show you know? I think I'm gonna go back to the tent."

"Ah no don't go," she grabbed his wrist, pulling him to sandwich her between Evra and Truska. He shook his head laughing slightly.

"Not my kind of dancing." He explained, Tatsuya nodded pulling herself away from Truska.

"Lets go and hang out then." She grabbed a small bottle of alcohol and a half empty bottle of wine. She led him into the forest.

Evra's eyes widened at what she had in mind for him.

She found a patch of lush grass underneath a large tree. Setting the bottles in front of her. Evra sat close next to her. The bass of the music made the ground beneath him vibrate slightly.

"Drinking game?" she offered to which Evra nodded his head. "Do you know how to play 'have you ever?'?" Evra shook his head. "Well I ask you a question like 'have you wet yourself?' and if you have, you drink, if I've done it I have to drink too, even if I asked the question."

"Ok I'll start." Evra said thinking. "Have you ever stolen anything?" Tatsuya didn't lift her glass to her mouth, but Evra did. She gasped.

"Evra you bad boy. What did you nick?"

"Just like food and stuff," he said shrugging. "When times got hard you know?" Tatsuya nodded with understanding.

"Ok my turn, have you ever…had a sexual dream?" they both drank, wincing at the strong tasting liquid.

"That one was rubbish," Evra laughed. "Ok have you ever had homosexual thoughts?" he grinned watching her drink before drinking himself.

"Unfair question." She said knowing he was referring to Truskas effect she had on Tatsuya. "Never had you down as that kind of guy." Evra shrugged.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you thought." He said softly.

"Have you ever seen one of your friends naked?" she asked, Evra drunk but she didn't. Both of them were feeling light headed since they hadn't eaten since lunch time.

"Occupational hazard of living in a single tent I'm afraid," he saw Tatsuyas amused eyes, "have you ever erm…gone skinny dipping?" nether drunk.

"Aren't we a boring pair?" Tatsuya laughed, "Have you ever fallen in love?" neither drunk, although Evra's hand twitched towards the bottle.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Evra asked suddenly in the silence, looking her in the eyes. Tatsuya drunk slowly but Evra didn't.

"You've never kissed anyone?" She asked softly. Evra shook his head. "But you're really hot." Evra chuckled.

"Most people don't like the scales." He said looking sadly at the back of his hand. Tatsuya ran her finger along the length of his arm, shifting so she faced him

"I love your scales; they're so smooth and warm. People are so ignorant Evra." She said feeling drunken tears spring to her eyes. She hugged Evra tightly, feeling his warm hands press into her back. She pulled her head away looking into his sad eyes. The heat of his breath was scorching her cheeks.

"I'm a bit rusty," she whispered breathily before she lent slowly forward, curiosity getting the better of her.

Their lips met quickly, nervously. They gently moulding to each other in their short burst of kisses, testing.

Their kisses should have surprised him. But all he wanted was her.

They both broke away to move up onto their knees, their bodies were pressed tightly together. The hard planes of his body manipulated the soft curves of hers.

Tatsuya suckled gently on Evra's bottom lip feeling his body shudder. She tasted the alcohol on his lips and felt the pulse of his racing heart jump against her own. He copied her; forcing an involuntary moan from her throat. This gave him the confidence to move one of his hands to between her shoulder blades. Her body arched against his aching to be touched. He let out a moan of his own feeling her so hungry for him. Her own hands roamed his body, touched his back and slid along the subtle valley of his spine.

They pulled away from each other, Evra breathing hard. Tatsuya frowned leaning in again, not wanting the kiss to end. Evra received her lips, she opened her mouth slightly and he followed suit, the tips of their tongues touched, as Evra slid one of his hands from between her shoulder blades down over the small of her back, over the curve of her behind to where her thighs start.

Feeling the liquid courage course through his veins. It spread liquid heat over his sanity, shortening his senses until he was only experiencing her. He drowned in her scent, her heat and her desperation.

He pressed her figure deeper into his. Tatsuya deepened the kiss, winding his hair around her fingers. She ran her hands down his shirt clad chest to reach the top of his jeans; she playfully slipped her fingertips into the waistband. Feeling lust cause his body to tense. She moaned as his thin tongue curled around the tip of hers. His soft lips absorbed all of her gasps and moans, encouraging him to carry on.

She pulled away suddenly both of them panting in desire. "We're getting carried away Evra, we…we shouldn't." They both knew she was right, the fire licking at both of their bodies, which were still pressed together.

"Why not?" Evra pressed. Lust and alcohol making his head spin.

"Because we're friends Evra, and we're drunk. It would be a waste if we had to stop seeing each other because it was awkward." Evra nodded knowing that she was right, although lust still danced its way through his torso.

"Is there nothing we could do?" he asked kissing her lips gently. "It would be irresponsible for us to go back to the tent this…worked up."

"A cold shower?" she suggested.

"There's only one shower cubical, we'd have to share." His voice chocolate thick, squeezing the soft flesh still beneath his fingers. "Wouldn't you like to know how my tongue feels licking you?" Tatsuya felt her abdomen flutter with excitement.

"Another time, when we're not drunk." Tatsuya said, Evra nodded. "Now go and sort yourself out in the shower, I'm going to go back to the tent." She said standing in front of him.

Evra came eye to…thigh with the top of her stockinged legs from where her skirt had rumpled around her hips. He couldn't stop himself from kissing the inches of exposed skin between the lace of her thighs and the damp, delicious red silk that clung to her womanhood. Tatsuya drew in breath between her teeth at the painfully perfect pleasure. Her hands gripped the back of Evra's hair, taking all her willpower to not let him have his way with her. Her head tilted backwards to let her stare at the night sky.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join me in the shower?" he asked, tasting her on his lips as he spoke.

"No." she said simply, "you're tempting me."

"Do you like it?" he asked before weaving a trail of kissed from mid-thigh upwards

"yes." She squeaked as he kissed up to her panty-line. "Oh god Evra please stop, you're killing me." She said finishing in a moan as he ran his fingers slowly down the elastic on either side of her pulsing womanhood.

"I'll sort you out then I'll go and have a shower, I promise."

"Ok, do it Evra. Hurry." She said desperately.

"Lay down," he whispered, she laid down on the thick grass. He ran his fingers under the red silk, feeling the hot arousal of Tatsuya coat his fingers. "What do you want?" he asked her huskily.

"I…I have no idea. I don't know" as she pushed herself against his fingers.

The pulsing from the music stopped, causing the cirque to burst into their senses, they both heard Darrens slurred voice calling them both. Evra pulled his hands away from her. His wet fingers cooling in the night air. He lent over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Another time, soon." He said, she nodded in agreement and sat up slowly.

"He's going to notice." She said looking worriedly at Evra. Evra shook his head

"No, he's stinking drunk. He wont notice." He helped her stand up. "Come on lets go and find him before he gets lost. Then I'll do and have a shower."

( )

Hope you enjoyed :D any suggestions for future naughtyness will be greatly received!

Thanks a tonne to CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12

And to InkShaper

And to Zippo who reviewed just minutes before submitting this :D

Read and Review!


	10. The New Performer

**New Chapter!**

**It's a long one and it took me quite a while to write, I didn't know how far to take T/Evras' relationship and what her skills in the show were going to be etc etc.**

**I promise I'll have the next sexy chapter up in the next few days, this chapter grew too long to add it onto the end of. So next one will be a Shorty, but a lusty.**

**Enjoy!**

( )

Evra stepped out of the shower cubicle feeling the lust dripping off him along with the hot water. He paced back to the tent; he could hear the drunken snores of Darren as he approached and the semi-erratic breathing of Tatsuya. As he stepped into the tent he could smell her arousal, explaining her erratic breathing.

"Feeling better?" he asked seductively approaching her as she lay on the bunk.

"A little" she whispered, her voice showing the tenseness of her body. "How about you?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. They smouldered in the darkness.

Evra knelt down beside her, "I was fine until I came back in here," He licked his lips nervously, the shower having sobered him up. He lent forward and kissed her; she curled her arms around his neck and moaned against his lips. "You smell delicious." He whispered against her, Tatsuya wrinkled her nose in embarrassment.

They pulled away and Evra let his gaze run down her body, she was wearing a long mens t-shirt and mens boxer shorts. She had taken her stockings and secretary outfit off and she looked soft and innocent gazing up at him from the bed. He felt her hands run down his bare chest making him gasp. She sat up with him between her legs, still tracing the muscles of his torso.

He ran his nose along her jaw line, making her shake underneath his touch. "have you decided what you want?" he asked her.

She swallowed back a groan, "that we should sleep now, and then you can try to tempt me some more tomorrow, when we are sober. One step at a time Evra, or you'll get bored of me." She kissed him gently once more, letting her fingertips trace the contours of his face. "Good night Evra."

"Promise me it won't be awkward tomorrow." He said grasping her hands between his.

"I promise." she said with a smile. Smoothing her thumb over his knuckles. He kissed her forehead and slunk off to his own bunk listening to her breathing.

"I won't get bored of you Tatsuya, not for a long while." He saw her soft lips curl into a smile, he listened to their breathing until he slipped into sleep.

( )

Evra woke up with the smile still plastered on his face, he looked across the tent to see Tatsuya curled up with Ginnezu in her arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He walked over and kissed her softly on the lips, waking her up.

She opened her eyes to see Evra's green smile beaming at her. Her head was pounding from the alcohol dehydrating her last night. Her heart hummed even quicker as she kissed him back. She let out a satisfied sigh and curled herself around him. His body heat seared her skin even through her pyjamas. It made her body twitch at the knowledge that she was nude under this baggy t-shirt.

"Do you remember last night?" she asked slightly unsure if it had really happened, or just a very sexy dream.

"Of course I do. And from your blush I'm guessing you do too."

She nodded. He suddenly scooped her up into his arms and began carrying her out of the tent bridal style.

"Evra! I'm in my pyjamas! Take me back inside!" she said clawing at his back to force him to go back into the tent, feeling the stale booze slosh in her stomach.

"Breakfast is best eaten in pyjamas." He said dragging her further towards the smell of sausage and egg.

"Just because you walk around topless all the time…" she said stroking a single finger across his collar bone. He shivered.

"I nearly dropped you when you did that." He said smiling. She stopped wriggling.

"I could get used to this mode of transport." She said snuggling deeper into Evra's arms. "The ultimate laziness."

They approached the fire and he went to set her down on one of the logs. "I don't think so; you're the one who dragged me out without trousers or shoes so I'm sitting on your lap away from biting creepy crawlies." She said clinging round his neck.

He rolled his eyes and sat, settling her sideways on his lap. Truska walked over eyeing Tatsuyas bare legs, and handed the pair a large plate of sausages and two bucket sized cups of coffee.

"Come to my tent, I'll fit you for costumes." She said stroking her olive fingers along Tatsuyas cheekbone.

"I'm not part of the act; I don't really need a costume." Tatsuya said shrugging at the pair.

"Ask Mr Tall, he'll give you a part." Evra chipped in. Tatsuya laughed as she took a bite of sausage.

"I can't actually do anything. There'd be no place for me in the show, except pretending to die from your snake"

"He'll find you something, give you like auditions or something" Evra said with growing excitement.

"I'll pop along to him before I go to you Truska." She looked at them both who were both grinning at her.

Truska nodded, strutting away to hand out more breakfast.

Evra finished the last sausage.

"Come on. Lets go and get some clothes and you can show me the shower." Tatsuya said to Evra. A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Not like that you dirty boy." She poked his chest playfully.

He lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her off like a caveman.

When they reached the tent it was empty, he slid Tatsuya off his shoulders onto the bunk. He kissed her deeply. Tatsuya smiled as they pulled away from each other.

She slipped ballet pumps on her feet, to walk around the tent in. She pulled a creamy yellow summer dress off the rack and turned to find underwear only to find Evra already holding up some for her. A tiny see-through royal blue lace G-string and matching bra.

"I don't think so." She said trying to pull the underwear from between his fingers but he lifted them too high for her to reach. "They're too revealing."

"It's these or nothing." His eyes flashed as he said it.

Tatsuya narrowed her eyes. "No, it's too early for you to see me in a thong." She rummaged through her box of underwear, grabbing a pair of cute black silk French knickers with a plunge bra to match. She pulled her wash bag out of her handbag and turned to Evra.

"My usual transport please" she commanded. Evra groaned theatrically and lifted her into his arms. "Onwards to the showers" she said pointing in front of her,

"When did you become to bossy?" Evra said as he walked towards the showers.

"When did you start thinking you could pick out my underwear?" she asked cattily, seeing Evra poke his tongue out at her. She pretended to snip it off between her fingers. "And I'm not bossy, just dominant." She grinned.

"I don't think you're dominant Tatsuya, I was very much in control of you yesterday, if you remember correctly."

Tatsuya shrugged. "Only because I let you be." She felt a shiver of lust run down her spine.

They reached the shower cubicle; it looked like an igloo on wheels, very surreal. He placed her on the ground in front of the door.

"Are you sure I can't join you?" he asked shyly.

"No, you go and gossip to Darren, I know you're dying to." She grinned at him, "just…leave out the details please. And don't make him feel bad about interrupting. We just kissed, technically."

"Technically." Evra said with a smirk. She tapped his arm angrily.

"And stop reliving it, wait until tonight, if you're a good boy that is." She said with a smirk rivalling his.

He watched her walk into the shower and until the water turned on before he walked away.

( )

As he reached the tent Darren was sitting on his bunk waiting for Evra to come back.

"So?" Darren asked as soon as he saw him. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, we just kissed." He said with a shrug.

"If you just kissed why did it smell so…" Darren paused thinking of the word.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah." Darren couldn't help remembering the flushed look she held on her pale skin, the way she bit into her soft swollen lips as she looked shyly at Evra.

"Just a good kisser I guess." Evra slid onto his bunk and pulled his snake from under the canvas material and onto his chest.

"Oh Evra, I need juicer gossip than that. Did you really do nothing else?" Darren flopped dramatically onto his bunk.

"No, not really. We wanted to wait until we weren't drunk." Evra laughed.

"So you two are together?" Darren asked sitting up suddenly, wiggling his fingers suggestively.

"Yeah, I guess so. We haven't really talked about it." Evra said glaring at Darrens wiggling fingers.

The two boys sat in silence.

"So, have you got a plan for tonight?" Darren asked.

"No not really, I was just gonna see how it went"

"Do you know what to do? Once your past the underwear that is?"

Evra shook his head, "I'm sure she'll show me. Or instinct will take over." His pupils dilated at the thought of her demonstrating for him.

"Do you think she's ever been with someone?" Darren asked.

"It doesn't really matter; she knows I'm not experienced, so she'll probably take the reins."

Darren nodded, he saw Tatsuya approach the tent, her wet hair had dripped into the ledges of her dress, staining the material mustard yellow against her pale skin. She smiled at the pair as she stepped into the shadow, smelling fresh like cut grass and coconut.

"Gossiping like old fish wives are we boys?" she sat beside Evra stroking the boys hair affectionately.

"Only about good things." He lent forward and planted a solid kiss onto her soft lips. A drip came off her hair and ran down the curve up her breast, disappearing underneath her dress. Darren looked away.

"Are you gonna talk to Mr Tall now?" Evra asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I still don't know what he's going to do with me, I can't do anything." She laughed lightly. Evra touched her face tenderly.

"You could be my assistant. Dying every night only for me to revive you." Evra grinned, clearly enjoying the image of playing the hero.

"I'm sure he could find me a more fulfilling job than that." Tatsuya said winking at him and stroking down the length of his nose.

Evra stood up and pulled her hand towards him, "no time like the present."

She stood up and jogged after him towards Mr Talls tent.

They arrived and Mr Tall was waiting for them outside his tent for them.

"So you would like to be in the show Tatsuya?" he asked, foreseeing her query. Tatsuya nodded dumbly. He thought deeply, "well there's no point in giving you a place without first seeing that skills you have." He began walking towards the big top.

Once in the large tent Tatsuya was surprised to see the stage full of various beams, bars and dangerous looking instruments.

"Are you flexible Tatsuya?" Mr Tall asked walking over to a thin beam raised a foot off the floor. She walked over to the beam, slipping her shoes off she stepped onto it.

"I used to do gymnastics." She said walking along the beam and stepping off. "I'm not sure whether it's Cirque du freak quality though." She bent backwards, placing her hands just behind her onto the beam and cart wheeled back onto it.

Evra looked away as her black french knickers came into view.

"I agree, it isn't dangerous enough…unless you add this into Evra's act. That perhaps you are walking backwards, or blindfolded…" he paused at the unapproving face Tatsuya was making. "That you could dance with the Twisted Twins and fall, or be bitten and Evra could rescue you... or you could change and transform on stage?" he asked her carefully.

Tatsuya shook her head. "It's too dangerous, and too painful," she said wincing at the memories. "I couldn't guarantee that I could even stay conscious for it."

"It sounds perfect for the cirque, what's more dangerous than a werewolf?" Mr Tall said excitedly pacing around the stage imagining it.

"No, really. I wouldn't do it." She said stopping him in his tracks. "It's so private. I've never transformed in front of anyone."

Mr Tall nodded, understanding now. "I won't ask you of it again. I just want you to be part of the show." He smiled sincerely, looking at her like a father figure, the look made part of her melt.

"I am…I'm quite strong." She offered to his enthusiasm. "I've learnt to channel parts of my change without turning. Strength, super sensitive senses and body mass changes."

She shrugged and walked across the stage searching the floor. She picked up a thick wooden plank. "You don't need this for anything, do you?" she asked Mr Tall, who signalled for her to continue. She gripped the plank with her small hands, feeling the wood grain, hearing the inside echo against her fingertips. She closed her eyes and felt the beast inside of her press itself against her ribcage, fighting to get out. She felt the wood bend and snap weakly under her hands, an echo resounding through the tent. She opened her eyes to see Mr Talls approving eyes.

"What else can you break?" he asked as excited at Evra was to get her here. Mr Tall began noisily search through the cluttered stage. He handed her a slightly rusted piece of scaffolding.

"I've never tried metal before." She said gripping the metal which vibrated metallically, hurting her sensory heighted ears. She bent it slightly, smiling at Evra whose white teeth gleamed at her in the stage lighting. She carried on, straining until the two ends of the pole met. "I think that's about my limit with metal" she said breathing heavily as she placed the teardrop shape down onto the stage floor.

Mr Tall nodded, "I think we have a place for you in the cirque then," he walked closer to her. "What did you mean about changing your body mass?"

"Well I don't know how it works…but it feels like I get denser it makes me heavy and stops me being injured when I'm changed. A bit like growing armor or something." She shrugged. "It makes me more solid, like my skin turns to rock."

Evra walked into the stage light. "Let me test you" he says jokingly flexing his arm muscles.

"I…I don't want to hurt you." She said stepping out of his reach nervous all of a sudden.

"As soon as you get too heavy I'll drop you." He grinned at her grabbing her and swinging her into his arms. Tatsuya nodded and closed her eyes.

She felt herself expanding as through her bones were pushing their texture through her muscles and onto her skin. She felt the softness of her thighs, which were moulded around Evra's forearm under her weight, harden and unmold like a balloon filling with lead. She could feel Evras arms shaking slightly with the effort of holding her up, his breathing becoming ragged. She felt herself dropping slowly as he fell onto his knees to put her down. She opened her eyes she let herself retract as quickly as a stretched rubber band. Evra fell forward letting her drop from his hands.

She looked at him with concern, "I told you to drop me if I got too heavy, it wouldn't have hurt."

He grinned at her from under his hair, "I wouldn't have dropped you."

They stood up from the stage floor and brushed the dust from their clothes. Mr Tall strode over, "so you're one of us now Tatsuya. Truska will fit you for a costume. Hopefully you can perform with us in a few shows time. We will be moving on tomorrow night, so you can begin to put your part together with Evra's help."

( )

Evra began leading her towards Truskas tent, the sun was hot and high in the air and the smell of summer was drifting heavily in the air. She rain from the previous days making the grass lush and green. Tatsuya smiled to herself.

"I'll leave you here." Evra said kissing Tatsuya softly and slipping his hand from her grip. "Come back when you're done."

Tatsuya nodded and slipped between the patterned tent fabric. Finding the cool temperature soothing compared to outside. Truska stepped towards her smiling and holding a tape measure. She measured her wordlessly, from top to bottom.

Tatsuya couldn't help herself blush as she measured around her bust and seeing her nod approvingly. But the worst was still to come.

Truska ducked down under Tatsuyas skirt to measure hip width and leg length. Tatsuya felt her knees come close to buckling. Truska stood up and write the measurements onto a piece of paper.

"You are done. Do you know what you are doing for us?" she asked in her typical broken English.

"Erm, strength. I think the idea is to make me look as small, meek, and cute as possible, so the strength seems all the more impossible."

Truska nodded and wrote some more scribbled notes. "Are you with Evra now?" she asked suddenly, seeing Tatsuyas blush she nodded knowingly. "You make a good couple, he is lovely. He taught me English, very patient. I can wax you if you like?" she asked suddenly.

"Wax me?" Tatsuya asked starting to wonder about Evra's teaching skills after all.

"Yes," Truska pulled out an unopened tub of body removal wax and cotton strips.

"No, I'm ok. I brought a razor. I shave see," Tatsuya ran her hand over her calves, "silky smooth."

"I did not mean your legs Tatsuya." Truska said taking a step towards her. "For Evra?"

Tatsuyas eyes widened, "no, it's ok, really. We're not really in that stage yet. When we are, I'll come to you." She said taking a few steps backwards, although the thought of Truskas hands on her made Tatsuyas stomach flip in excitement. The added thought of hot wax being applied to her delicates was off-putting to say the least.

Truska nodded, seemingly happy with this promise. "I will have your costume ready in two days. Come and see me at the new camp."

Tatsuya nodded and walked back towards the tent that she shared with Evra and Darren. Tatsuya smiled involuntarily in excitement over spending the night with Evra in the forest making her pace faster to see him.

( )

**Again sorry about no sexyness, but it cant be all sex all the time can it?**

**Tis debatable I agree but still, a little character development was necessary.**

**Thanks for reviewing my chapter 9 goes to: Selina666 – glad I transformed you into an Evra lover :D**

**CarlisleCullinIsMyHomeboy12-the ending was awesome to write!**

**Inkshaper- for the term TEvra, I'ts sure to catch on, the new Bradulina of the Cirque world. And for inspiring an idea for a sexy turn of events Darren related in a chapter or two.**

**And finally to Raine44354- yum indeed!**

**Read and Reviewww :D**


	11. The Confessions

Next chapter :D

Sorry it took so long, final week of my art course so I had to do mega tonnes of work, so to make up for it I've loaded the next two chapters with _**LEMONS AND DRAMA!**_

Hell yes that needed capitals, underlining and bold type. I'm posting two chapters up to make up for the week long lack of T/Evra goodness. (the other one will be done by tomorrow evening, promise)

Enjoy :)

( )

She entered the tent to find Evra lying on his bunk with his snake draped across his chest, eyes closed asleep. Ginnezu was stretched across Evras legs; he looked up at her with his crystal blue eyes. She walked over and sat gently on the bunk, the wood creaked slightly as she did.

She stroked the dogs' ears and smiled at Evra. The dog panted in the heat.

"Come on, you must be hungry, lunch if cooking. Sausages again, how balanced." She said standing lightly up and watching Ginnezu pounce off the bed, not waking the slumbering boy. She led the dog to the fire amongst the freaks and gave him a plate of cut up sausages. She smiled back shyly at the people she recognised from the show.

"How long was I asleep?" she heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"I'm not sure; I wasn't with Truska long so it was probably half an hour."

"You should have woken me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing down her neck.

"Maybe, but you looked too snugly. And anyways Ginnie (Ginnezu) was hungry. And you were wrapped up in your snake." Tatsuya smiled at him, turning her body slightly.

He slid onto the log next to her, stealing a sausage off her plate.

"Where is Darren? I hardly ever see him during the day?" she asked giving her last sausage to a greedy Ginnezu.

"He's around, probably doing chores; they gave me the week off to get you settled in."

Tatsuya narrowed her eyes slightly, "almost like they planned our relationship out before I even got here…" she said suspiciously.

"Relationship?" Evra asked gently. Tatsuya turned to him eyes wide.

"Oh, I didn't mean to presume…I just thought that we were you know-"

"No, no I didn't mean that. I just wasn't sure if we were or not."

"Do you think we are?" Tatsuya asked, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

"Well, we're more than friends. I mean I don't think friends do this…" he paused looking worriedly into her eyes. "Do they?"

She smiled gently and looked down at Ginnezu who cocked his head to the side at her. "No they don't, are you saying you want to be my boyfriend Evra?" she asked straightening her shoulders and looking into his worried eyes.

Evra swallowed heavily, "yes. Tatsuya will you be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Tatsuya said cheekily, cupping her ear.

Evra stood up and bowed in front of her, offering his hand in a Victorian gentleman style, "Tatsuya, would you do me the honour of being my long-term girlfriend?" Tatsuya laughed.

"Of course I will!" she jumped up and kissed him, standing on her tiptoes, Evra pulling her against his chest. She lifted her left leg behind her. A perfect leg popping kiss, the first kiss of their relationship. It was filled with the innocence of experience and the promise of time.

They pulled away with huge grins etched across their faces. She came off her tiptoes and laid her head against his chest, his arms embracing her as he breathed in the scent from her hair.

"So what do we do now?" Evra asked her, tracing his fingertips in circles on her back.

Tatsuya shrugged, "enjoy the sun and waste time until tonight," she looked at Ginnezu, "we could walk Ginnezu, enjoy the forest." Evra nodded and the three began to walk into the forest.

( )

The dog weaved through the speckled light of the forest, the recent rain making the leaves glow with vibrant life, contrasting Tatsuyas luminously pale skin. Ginnezu flashed brightly across their path. The newly established couple walked hand in hand. They sneaked shy smiles to each other; the fantasy forest making it seem dream like, Evra's green hand weaved around Tatsuyas silvery white one.

"I might have to talk to Crepsley." She announced, seeing Evra's nervous face she continued, "I haven't seen him since the incident, if he really had bad intentions he wouldn't be hiding away. I should at least ask him what he wanted."

"I guess, I'll come with you. I've known Larten for a long time, and he's been acting really out of character. There must be something wrong." His brows furrowed in thought.

They reached a small deep creek of water gurgling noisily through the otherwise silent forest. Tatsuya sat down on the mossy bank, slipping her shoes off and dipping her toes into the cool water. Evra laid down next to her, dipping his slightly webbed fingers into the water, running them through the ripples that Tatsuyas feet were creating.

She breathed in the fresh scent of the forest, the secluded river and Ginnezus happiness. She smiled and stroked a finger down Evra's long lean back. He looked up at her mischievous eyes and grinned. He pulled himself onto his knees and kissed Tatsuya passionately. Her arms wound her way around his neck pulling her close to her, drawing him in. the taste of him on his lips and the feel of his heated skin against hers was still so foreign but wonderful.

Her fingers wound their way under Evra's top. Touching and lightly scratching his skin before and lifted it off, over his head. Evra pulled her legs out of the water, towards him. She laid her back against the cushioned moss as Evra began to massage her cold feet with his hot hands. Her skin burned and prickled where he touched her. His mouth watered as he caught occasional glimpses of the dark underwear covering her core.

He finished warming her feet and pulled her towards him, causing her dress to come up above her hips. She straddled his thighs and kissed him with a smile, her body moulding to the hard contours of his chest. He pulled her in a tight embrace, one hand found its way to the uncovered small of her back, the other across her shoulders. She moaned at the sensation of having his cold hands against her steamingly hot skin.

She felt his arousal pushing against her core; she ground against it emitting a growl from her plump lips, and a hissed intake of breath from Evra. She looked down to see his face pushed into her breasts, from where he was gripping her so tightly. He removed his hand from her lower back and used his water cold fingers to slowly slide the straps off her pale shoulder, reaching round Evra clumsily undid Tatsuyas bra. Letting the dress and her bra fall to reveal her breasts. They were rounded and pale, faun nipples stood erect as he brushed his fingertips around the swell of her chest. She arched her back to his touch as his smiling mouth tentatively opened to reveal his long ribbon tongue. She moaned quietly as he licked gently around the blush of her nipples, circling inwards to finally take the hard bud into his hot mouth.

She gripped Evra's shoulders grinding herself harder against the rough fabric of his trousers. Evra's moan vibrated against her soft flesh as his iridescent eyelashes fluttered against his high cheek bones. Tatsuya reached down between her legs to brush the length of him with her fingertips, the denim scorching to her touch after being a barrier between their bodies. She reached to undo the button when Evra's hand clutched hers. He brought her fingertip to the cleft of her womanhood and traced the contours, making Tatsuya shiver in anticipation. She felt her abdomen quiver as he guided her hands. He brought her fingertips to his eyelevel, her fingers dewy from her arousal. He brought them carefully to his mouth, watching her eyes the whole time. He placed them on his silken tongue and pulled them onto his hot mouth briefly. Mimicking the trees enveloping Tatsuyas flesh in green tainted shadows.

Tasting her.

He grinned at the blush that travelled down from her cheeks, rushing its way down her neck and fading to meet the faun blush of her nipples.

"You'll have to wait until tonight." He said, licking from the underside of her breast to the tan of her nipple. She hissed through her teeth and tangled her hand through her hair.

"You are a tease Mr Von. I'm meant to be the one in control here." She said grinning at him, grinding herself against him once more.

"Maybe tonight…" he said, gripping her hips to stop her grinding on him. "If you're a good girl" he grinned. Tatsuya raised her eyebrows at him and slid off Evra's lap. Wiping the grass stains off her knees and standing up.

"Perhaps, unless we spend it clothed. Get to know each other a little more." Tatsuya offered. Evra paused in thought.

"Yeah if you like, especially as you can't control yourself around me." Evra grinned as she ruffled his hair.

"You believe what you like…but we don't need to be completely clothed, just get used to each others bodies before we make a commitment." She kissed him gently.

"I've already made a commitment to you." he said softly stroking his hand across her knuckles.

Tatsuya shook her head slightly, "you're forgetting what I am Evra." She sighed wondering if this was the right time… "I mate for life." She said looking deep into his eyes. "It's something I can't take lightly." She said looking at Evra's fingers tracing along hers.

"It isn't something I take lightly either," Evra assured her in a whisper, "but of course we can wait. I didn't think we'd do…that for quite a while anyway." He smiled at her and traced his free hand across her cheekbone.

She grinned and kissed him deeply. "Come on, lets go and find Ginnezu." The pair stood up and turned to find the dog in the forest.

( )

They walked back to the Cirque slowly in the heat; Ginnezu carried a dead rabbit in his jaws, striding proudly in front of the couple. The heat blasted them as the emerged from the tranquil shade of the trees. Tatsuya shaded her eyes with her small hand as they made their way back towards the tents.

"You might wanna…" Evra paused and shook his head.

"Might want to what?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Shower, Darren smelled you last time… I don't want to give anything away just yet."

Tatsuya wrinkled her nose, "he smelled me?" she asked embarrassment plain on her face.

"Yeah, not in a bad way. But he didn't believe that we just kissed…" Evra begun leading Tatsuya towards the showers.

"ok, but you stay outside with Ginnezu." She said strutting in to the shower cubicle.

Evra sat down on the lush green grass with the dog panting around the rabbits body.

( )

In the shower Tatsuya peeled off her dress and underwear, her breasts were swollen and goosebumps coursed down her body.

She'd never met anyone who had such an effect on her. Hell she'd never met anyone who had _any_ effect on her. She had begun to lose hope of finding love. If she did love Evra, maybe it was too early to tell yet.

She stepped under the steaming water and let it course over her lust ached body. She detached the showerhead and begun rinsing between her legs, having to hold back moans as the water pumped against the blood filled, tingling petals of her womanhood.

She turned the water off and roughed her skin with the clean towel she had found. And slipped her dress and bra back on, she picked the warm damp French knickers off the rack and walked outside with them.

She coolly handed them to Evra and sauntered off in the direction of their tent, enjoying Evra's stunned face.

"What…what am I meant to do with these?" he asked scrunching the underwear into his palm.

Tatsuya shrugged, "put them in your pocket or something, just until we have the tent to ourselves so I can out them away to be washed."

Evra slipped them into his jeans pocket, watching her walk away grinning back at him. He jogged after her and pulled his arm across her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. Tatsuya lent her head onto Evra's chest.

"So what chores would I do with you and Darren?" Tatsuya asked.

"We do all sorts; catch food for the little people, and the wolfman. Help set up the tents, all sorts." He shrugged, "the catching food bit will be simpler with Ginnezu doing all the hunting." The dog looked over his shoulder at hearing his name, running off with his prized rabbit before Tatsuya or Evra get any smart ideas about taking it off him.

They reached the tent, which was still empty of any signs of Darren. Tatsuya walked over to her box of underwear and pulled on a pair of cream silk knickers underneath her dress.

"Like silk?" Evra asked, slipping her black underwear out of his pocket and into Tatsuyas hand.

"Yeah, they just feel nice, you know?" she shifted her thighs under her dress.

"Yeah I do." Evra said winking at Tatsuya with a devilish smile. She laughed and playfully spanked him. Stuffing the black underwear into a wicker basket.

She pulled a bright green cardigan on and shivered dramatically.

"Cold?" Evra said sliding onto his bunk gracefully. Tatsuya nodded and he signalled for her to lie next to him. She lay on her side, with Evra spooning his body along her back.

"We match" she said sleepily.

"Match?" he asked tucking his arm around her waist to keep her warm.

"Yeah, green and yellow." She said entwining her legs around his. He nodded and laid his head next to hers, tangled in her sweet smelling hair.

"This has happened to quickly." Evra whispered.

"Hmm? What has?" she asked squeezing his hand to let him continue.

"Just everything, you were the last thing I expected to find."

"The last thing you expected at the cirque?" she asked, her heart thudding in her chest.

"The last thing ever." He shrugged.

"We can slow it down if you like," she suggested, "just be friends first, let our feelings develop slowly without forcing it."

"I don't think we're forcing it. Feelings developed, and I'm happy they have," he smiled into her brown locks. He shrugged again, "maybe I'm an old sceptic."

She laughed lightly, "Maybe you are. But if you want to freeze where we are, in the relationship stage at any time that's fine." She chuckled again, "although I have more reason to be nervous than you."

"It's…it's my first time though. At any of this. I don't know how it's meant to happen." He bit his lip nervously, hoping she wouldn't hear his heart rate racing inside his chest.

"Well I'm not what you'd call experienced Evra." She said smiling slightly and tracing her fingers across Evra's knuckles. "I've only ever kissed before."

"Who gave you the vibrator?" Evra blurted out.

"A friend, a girl friend as a joke. I've never used it. In case anything happened… whether it would affect the mating for life thing." She paused looking for any kind of reaction to Evra. "You saw me pack it didn't you?" she asked sighing.

She felt Evra nod his head, "well I only did because I didn't want to leave it there for someone to uncover." She said curtly, curling into a tight ball. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh Tatsuya, you are silly. I don't think the vibrator would affect your mating thing, I mean it's the same as…" he paused embarrassed, "as….well you know. Doing it yourself."

Tatsuya blushed, "I guess" she answered simply, knowing the next question that was coming.

"So do you…do it yourself?" Evra asked.

"Not lately" she answered, hiding her blush tainted face from him. "Do you?"

"That's a ridiculous question. Everyone does it. Just no-one really likes to admit to it. Even you." She could feel him grinning into her hair.

She pulled his arm tighter around herself, "whatever you say Evra." She snuggled deeper against him, the heat of his chest scorching the bare skin between her shoulder blades.

She reached over to her bunk from Evra's, it being just a long arms reach away from her, and grabbed her Dracula book.

"Did you move my bed?" she asked, "it wasn't this close at the start."

"Maybe" he said deviously.

She returned her torso to the bunk and looked at him dubiously. "and just what were you hoping to gain from moving it?" she asked raising her eyebrows he grinned widely and walked his fingers across her upper arm and neck stopping to place them flatly on her plump lips.

She rolled her eyes at him, grinning, and snuggled back down to read Dracula.

"So just what is this about? An old vampire guy?"

"Well it's really about sex, and the torment of the strict conservative Victorians. Bram Stokers way of rebelling. But it's about a rich out count trying to turn this girl into one of his wives."

"A rich old what?" Evra said with fake indignation on his face. Tatsuya elbowed him gently and he chuckled at his own joke.

"A count Evra. It's written in a diary style by this girl (Elizabeth). At one point wolves attack her bedroom window. That's my favourite bit." She grinned.

"Yeah it would be." Evra said still chuckling. "So there's sex in it?"

"Not _actual_ sex, it's just suggested. The draining of blood, the indulgence of ingesting the very life source and being of the person. It's very sexual. Also there's a few scenes when the count is walked in on, looming over Elizabeth, with her nightgown undone. It meant to be like her being dominated."

"Very interesting," he said sarcastically, but peered over her shoulder to read along with her.

"So…do you like vampires?" he asked her while she read.

"Well I never thought they existed until I met Darren and Crepsley. But they're nice, Darren anyway."

Evra nodded, "well what I meant was, would you like to be drunk from?"

"Hasn't this already happened?" she asked, moving her foot over his so that the faded mark on her ankle could be seen. "I'm not really a fan…"

Evra nodded, seeming satisfied. "Were you just asking me if I fancy Darren?" she asked him tentatively.

"Maybe," Evra mumbled into her hair, his cheeks hot with embarrassment over the question.

Tatsuya sighed and turned to face Evra, "you silly old snake, why would I fancy Darren when I'm with you?"

Evra shrugged, looking down at the close contact of their bodies. Tatsuya could sense his worries brought on by his lack of self confidence.

Tatsuya kissed him deeply, running her hands across his back. "Would I do that if I didn't like you?" she asked. Evra shook his head.

"I guess not." He mumbled. Tatsuya gripped his chin, making his eyes meet hers.

She was stunned by the hurt she saw in his watery dark eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked gently. "Why don't you believe me?"

Evra shrugged as a tear slipped across his scaled cheek. He wiped it away quickly. Tatsuya pulled him into an embrace, letting him cry hot wordless tears into her hair.

**Sad ending :(**

**But it'll get sexy in the next chapter, so read on :)**

**Read and review pleaseee**


	12. The Exploration

**Part 2**

**Lots of smut as promised.**

**Enjoy guys :)**

Tatsuya let him cry in silence, giving Evra his time to cry necessary tears.

He pulled away breathing heavily, his face swollen, tears clinging onto his iridescent eyelashes, looking like oil in their reflection. Tatsuyas skin was hot and wet from his sadness, her hair clinging to her neck.

Evra sat up to calm down, feeling the wracking sobs cascade from his body as his pain subsided. Tatsuya sat next to him, her thigh pressed against his, her small hand on his back.

"You don't have to tell me Evra." She whispered to him, her eyes full of heartbreaking worry.

Evra shook his head, "I…I want to." He took a few more calming breathes as tears still leaked out of his closed eyes. "Before I came here, I was in another cirque, I was kept in a small glass cage. I was only young, about three of four." Evra shrugged, trying to distance the memory as he told it. "I was made to feel ugly, hated, like a freak" he spat out.

He felt the anger pulse through his body but he pushed on with the story.

"I used to be made to perform, I was beaten. I thought I'd die there. I was treated like a poisonous snake, instead of a boy. I was only a baby when I arrived there." Evra looked down at his knees shaking his head, dislodging more tears, staining the fabric of his trousers. "I couldn't read, could hardly speak. All I knew was hate, being stared at and hurt. People thought I was dangerous, they used to tell the owner that I was an abomination, that I shouldn't be allowed to live." His voice faltered, as sobs constricted his throat.

Tatsuya pulling him close to her, her own tears fell freely onto his naked skin. He could feel her body shaking. He met her eyes. They were crying with the pain he felt, but raw anger scorched beneath them.

"Who did it?" she asked with forced calmness. Evra shook his head.

"Mr Tall killed him." Evra whispered husky from his sobbing. Tatsuya pulling his face towards hers, making their foreheads meet. They breathed against each other, their hot breath drying their tears. She swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Evra, I don't think you're a freak. You're beautiful, completely unique. You have to believe me when I say that I like you. The man who hurt you is dead, like the man who hurt me. We're safe." Evra closed his eyes as he sort closure.

"I don't think I can ever accept what was done to me." He said honestly.

"Me neither." She admitted, trying to push the memories away from her mind. "But you are a survivor of what happened to you. And I never knew you from before, never knew what happened to you." She smiled slightly, "when I first met you, I didn't believe that anyone could be as kind to a stranger as you were." She touched his face tenderly. "You're the sweetest kindest man I've ever met, and that is why I like you Evra." She grinned mischievously, "and your gorgeous body of course." Evra chuckled, tears making his voice thick.

"I guess I can accept that then." He kissed her lips softly. "Thank you Tatsuya." He said honestly. "I don't usually cry when I tell that story." She ran her fingers over his nude back.

She rubbed his back, "I don't mind." She smiled slightly.

A figure making the tent flaps flutter broke apart their conversation. Darren appeared at the door. His skin carried a sheen of sweat.

"Works crap without you mate." He said flopping down on his bunk. He looked at the pair, "are you two ok? Where's Ginnezu?" he looked around worriedly.

"We're fine. I just told Tatsuya about before I got here." Evra said, Darren nodded understandingly.

"Have you spoken to Mr Crepsley?" Tatsuya asked, wanting to change the topic. Darren nodded. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"He's meeting us at the next location." He said simply, Tatsuya nodded.

Ginnezu trotted in at that point, jumping up onto Evra's bed. He was panting happily, blood staining the white fur of his muzzle.

"At least it'll be easier with Ginnezu around. He could take down a deer." Tatsuya said ruffling the dogs' ears.

"Or a pack or them" Evra said excitedly. His wide eyes giving away the childlike excitement that coursed through him.

Darren laughed, "Truska asked if we could help with the dinner tonight." The three nodded and headed off towards the fire. Tatsuya pulled a thick grey knitted cardigan on to her, to avoid the sharp coldness of the nights air.

The warm smell of embers had become comforting for Tatsuya and she smiled when she saw the exotic woman weighing out rice.

"Paella?" Tatsuya asked. Truska nodded and handed her various phallic looking pieces of meat to cut.

The meat was heavily spiced, and the orange oil from the long sausages stained Tatsuyas fingers as she cut them into small chunks. The homely smells of onions, garlic and shell fish made her think of cooking with her father.

She finished the chopping for helped refine chicken stock with Darren.

"So Evra tells me you two are together now." Darren says smiling.

"Yeah we made it official this morning. It's a weird feeling, being in a relationship. But it's good." She grinned over at Evra who was tearfully chopping onions.

"Yeah, it is. Are you two still ok to share a tent with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah of course Darren. We're taking it slow anyway, just getting to know each other first." She helped Darren pour the stock over the rice, although they both could have done it individually.

"Oh yeah, congrats on joining the show." He said grinning at her. "Mr Tall told me. But he wouldn't tell me what your act is. Care to share?" he asked stirring the rice.

"Nope, its all a big surprise. Only Truska, Mr Tall and Evra knows what it is." She grinned and wandered over to Evra.

He was pouting; she couldn't help staring at the way his dark green lips melted into a vivid red on the inside of his mouth. It made her mouth water slightly at seeing such a human part of him.

"I cut my finger." He said, holding up his index, red slid down the length of it, puddling in the crease of his palm.

"Oh poor baby." She said sarcastically, but her sudden arousal of seeing the green and red together gave a velvet quality to her voice.

She took his hand gently in hers, and put his finger into her hot mouth, as he had done to her earlier. Evra's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as he took in the image. She closed her eyes as she tasted the cool metallic tang of his blood, she slipped his finger from her mouth, and his scales gleamed from her moist lips. She grinned and winked at him. Payback was sweet.

Evra blushed as he noticed Truska and Darren staring with open mouths. He turned back to his onions, his movements more fumbling than before. He poured the large bowl of shabbily cut onion into the simmering stock and rice. It smelt delicious, his mouth watered, he felt the grumble of the numerous days worth of sausages sitting in his stomach.

The freaks ambled out towards the steaming food. They all took it appreciatively, pleased that it was something other than sausages. Tatsuya spooned a double portion into a large cracked rustic terracotta bowl and walked to Evra with two spoons, he took one and the pair sat in their usual spot on the logs.

"Does your finger feel better?" she asked pulling a muscle from its shell.

Evra nodded as he chewed on the rice. "Yeah, I hate chopping onions." He pouted dramatically.

"Aww poor baby." She said kissing his lips softly.

They finished eating and Evra put the bowl in a pile with others. He sat back down on the log and looked around. He then pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

"Shall we go then my lady?" he asked in a smooth American drawl. He didn't wait for an answer but picked her up and carried her into the forest.

"I could walk you silly boy." She said but snuggled closer to his warm chest.

"I know, but I like carrying you, makes me feel all manly." She saw his white teeth glint in the darkness as he grinned.

"Carrying the Damsel in distress?" She asked becoming floppy in his arms as though she'd fainted.

"Something like that." He laughed lightly, knowing that he's be more of a damsel than she is.

They stopped at a patch of moss, Evra set her onto her feet. The air smelt of fresh rain and soil. It was then that Tatsuya realised they were back near the river. She could smell her arousal still in the air.

She blushed wondering if Evra could smell it too. She turned to him, seeing the hesitant teenage boy bubbling to the surface of his expression. She stepped towards him, gripping his hand.

"What…what do you want to do?" he stuttered.

"I don't know." She admitted. She knelt on the soft pillow-like moss and he knelt in front of her.

She pulled him close to her, kissing him softly, her tongue pushed against his lips, tickling the cleft between them. He opened his mouth and their tongues touched, exploring each other becoming more passion filled. She bit his bottom lip gently. He let out a soft groan that echoed around the trees.

She felt him sliding down the zip on the back of her dress, she shrugged her shoulders out of the straps, letting it slide down her legs between them.

"Is this ok?" Evra asked as he moved his hands over her newly bared skin. The flesh pressed against his burned with heat.

"Yes," she sighed as she bit at his lip once more.

He ran his hand delicately over the curve of her silk clad behind, she moved against him. She moved her hand to the fastening of his trousers. His hand gripped hers.

"I…I didn't put on underwear." He said, his eyes flashed with worry. She nodded and moved her hand between his hip bones, dipping in the front of his trousers; his teeth caught his lip as he suppressed a groan.

She pulled her hand away, running it back up his chest, letting her fingertips flow along the scaled contours of his body.

He kissed her again, running his hand over the fabric of her bra.

"Take it off," she whispered, feeling his hands edging towards the clasps. He pulled it off her body and captured her newly freed breasts in his hot smooth scaled hands. She looked down at his fingers as they squeezed her nipples lightly. Their different races so plain to see; her stomach fluttered at the thought of those foreign fingers brushing against her core.

She groaned as he ran his fingers along her sternum past her belly button and against the top of her panties. It was like he was a mind reader.

She ran her hands down his back and crushed another lust filled kiss onto his lips. She let her hands skim under the belt line of his trousers, feeling the arch of his erection.

"Can I touch it?" she asked quietly.

Evra shook his head, "I…do you know what to do?" he bit his lip nervously.

"No, show me?" she pleaded, clumsily undoing the button of his jeans and slowly undoing the zipper.

She heard Evra take in an unsteady breath. She looked up into his worried eyes and kissed him reassuringly.

She slipped her hand into the jeans, the fabric hot and tight against his arousal. She swallowed loudly as her fingers fluttered against his stomach. She followed his skin blindly down until she felt the base of his erection. She used her fingertip to follow the line to the tip. Evra let out a sigh as he felt her fingers on him. His skin was soft and smooth, a different texture from the scales; almost human.

She reached the tip and slipped it out of his jeans. Evra looked away in embarrassment. She stroked along his cheekbone, before turning her attention back onto the pulsing phallus in her small hand. The skin was dark; she couldn't tell the colour in the night. The skin stretched tightly over the bulge, allowing wet red flesh to be exposed at the tip. Just as she'd imagined.

She felt a natural compulsion, she pumped her hand slowly once, feeling the pump of blood race quicker through Evra's veins.

"You…you don't have to." Evra said, putting his hands over hers to allow her to stop. But the lust in his eyes gave him away.

"Evra, it's just how I imagined it." She ran her fingers up the underside, sliding her thumb across the head; the moisture gleamed in the moonlight. She brought it to her lips, tasting him.

He moaned quietly, watching her soft pink tongue slip between her swollen lips. She grinned at him watching her, and moved her hand back towards his erection. She slipped the jeans lower and drunk in the sight, the newly acquainted part of him seemed too large to Tatsuya; having never seen a naked man before, except in pornography. But that was all fake nails, orgasms and yes, even fake penises.

She gently slipped her hand around his shaft again and continued pumping, Evra made encouraging sounds. He touched her hand, wrapping her fingers around hers, showing wordlessly how to apply pressure. She continued in this way and watched Evra kneeling, eyes closed, his mouth forming silent words. She sped up and noticed his body tense as she did so.

A groan slipped through his lips, his eyes opened as he searched for her in the gloom. His eyes were desperate, pleading her for his release. She tightened her grip slightly once more, speeding up to match his ragged breathing.

The flesh hardened and arched in her hand. Evra quickly clasped his hands over the head of his erection as he sighed in satisfaction.

"Sorry," he panted, "I didn't want to erm…come on you." He smiled apologetically at her. She gave him a bemused look; she lent forward and kissed him.

"Was that ok then? Did I do it right?" she asked innocently. She grinned at his rapidly nodding head. He walked a few paces to where she could hear the stream running, she heard him wash his hands in the water.

He walked back over with a mischievous look on his face. "Your turn." He stated.

Tatsuya shook her head. "We agreed on keeping our pants on." She said, her voice wavering as she felt his cold wet hands in her back; contradicting the intense heat of his chest against her breasts.

"I think we've already broken that rule," he said as he planted kisses down her throat. He mind wander towards her damp silk underwear and the throbbing heat between her legs.

He pulled her close, "lay down. I'll stop if you tell me to." She nodded and lay on the grass. He slid next to her hips and slid his fingers down her body. He brought his mouth down onto her nipples, she shivered in anticipation. He kissed his way down to underwear and slid his fingers over it. He felt the silk cling to her core as he brushed his fingertips over it, feeling every detail he could before he touched her.

"Please Evra." He heard her plead. His mind shot back to the night they first kissed, his mouth salivated.

He slid one fingertip underneath the silk, her sharp intake of breath made him grin. He gripped the underwear and pulled it off her hips. He pushed them into his pocket and drew his eyes up her body. Between her legs was a neat triangle of dark hair. He lent forward and kissed the middle of it, a quiet yelp escaped her lips at the sensation.

She parted her legs slightly, nerves making her muscles tingle. Evra's eyes looked greedily at what was revealed. He sat between her legs, pulling them further apart and placing them either side of hips. Her milk white thighs were slick with her arousal, the flushed pink petals of her core were swollen. He slid one of his cold fingers down her neat folds. She gasped at the sensation, arching her back slightly.

"Show me where." He whispered to her. He watched as her hands moved to touch herself. Her small fingers massaged her lips as one slipped into the seemingly invisible hole. He made his fingers follow hers, savouring the sensation of her. He pushed a finger inside of her, to join her own, she ground slightly against him as he picked up the rhythm, pressing against the swollen wall of her she shuddered and uttered the word.

"faster." She pulled her hands away from herself, enjoying the feeling of Evra curling his fingers inside of her, and rubbing her in excruciatingly sensitive circles.

She begun to feel her orgasm bubbling up inside of her as Evra pushed a second finger into her, his larger fingers stretching her. She arched her back and moved her hips to press onto his hands harder. Evra sped up, his fingers still carrying the cold of the water. He rolled her engorged clitoris between his fingertips; a sensation she had never felt before. She was surprised as a violent, vibrant release shook her body, the blood rushing from her abdomen to her head, making her feel popping candy behind her eyes.

The opened her eyes to see Evra smugly grinning at her, his hands wet and shining from her orgasm. He pulled her off the ground to straddle his lap. They pulled their arms around each other, Tatsuyas breathing heavy.

"Was that good?" he asked timidly.

"It was amazing." She admitted, feeling him pull her cardigan onto her shivering body.

"Lets hope we haven't woken up half the circus." He said, a grin tainting his words. Tatsuya felt herself flush red as she realised that she had been quite vocally appreciative…

He squeezed her tightly and helped her slip her bra and dress back on and they begun to walk back to their tent hand in hand. They entered to hear Darrens soft snores. They grinned at each other.

She begun to walk over to her bunk, where Ginnezu was sleeping when Evra pulled her onto his.

"There's enough room for two." She heard him chuckle. She grinned back and pulled off her clothes, slipping on some pyjamas. She laid on his bunk, next to his warm body, pulling the cover over each other before drifting off to sleep.

( )

**Hope you enjoyed! Finished 3 minutes past midnight so I almost kept my promise.**

**Read and Review :), I apologise for any spelling mistakes, it is very late at night.**


	13. The Perfect One

Yay new chapter! Sorry it's been so long, stressful art final major project ended the other day so I've been writing and thinking like a madwoman for the last few days to get this one out.

This ones basically 3600 words of filth, pure and utter smutty, sooty, lemons, limes, passionfruit, oranges and countless other dusty citrus fruit because hey; why not?

I promise more character development in the next one that isn't just describing their naughty bits.

Just wanted to say thanks to all the Favorite Story Adds I've had so far :)

Enjoy!

Tatsuya stretched groggily, her right side scorched against Evra's skin. She opened her eyes, surprised to see the purple gloom of early morning. She heard hushed voices outside the fabric of her tent, the whispers making the words harsh hissed words. She shut her eyes lightly, feeling the eyelashes tickle her cheekbones. She pushed her senses outwards, smelling the earthy heat from Evra, feeling the air rush past her skin through the drafty material. She heard two familiar voices, Darren and Mr Crepsley.

"Be honest" she heard Darren whisper, his voice hard and angry.

"Yes, I came back for her." She heard the old vampire hiss back at Darren. "Not on as barbaric terms as you believe, but to make sure she's alright. These are dangerous terms Darren."

"You don't think I know that?" Darren said loudly. The two stopped, motionless waiting to hear a response, she rolled over the pulled closer to Evra to mask her listening.

"If you would stop salivating over her, we could have this on the way already." Mr Crepsley teased, his smirk tinting his voice.

"I am not salivating!" his voice high pitched embarrassment. Tatsuya bit her lip; did Darren have feelings for her? She hadn't really noticed; he'd hardly been around her.

Mr Crepsley chuckled, "I'm just anxious to get this all underway. Hopefully she'll join us, reflecting back I don't think trying to force her to change was a success."

"You can say that again, you scared the living daylights out of the poor girl."

"Hmm" Mr Crepsley said thoughtfully, "I suppose I'll need to apologise to her…"

Darren laughed sarcastically, "Yes, I think you better!"

She could almost hear Larten roll his eyes at Darren, "come on, you must be thirsty." Tatsuya heard Darren nod his head. Then there was silence, no footsteps nothing. Tatsuya furrowed her eyebrows and extended her senses even further, her chest and head throbbed with the effort. She put her head onto Evra's chest, watching the door for signs of movement. After she was sure that they two vampires had gone, aka seemingly vanished into thin air, she relaxed back against Evra's form.

His breathing was even and slow, the rhythm made Tatsuyas' chest stop pulsing as her worry ebbed out of her. Using her senses extended had put her nerves on edge, instinct kicking in due to the tense situation. She curled her limbs around him, enjoying the closeness which the small bunk allowed her. It really wasn't room enough for the two of them.

She grinned to herself when she remembered what had occurred only a handful of hours ago. She could still smell the coppery tang of her arousal on him. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. She looked outside the tent once more, the first blood red streaks of the sun were beginning to leak into the inky purple sky. It would be hours until morning.

She bit her lip and leaned close towards him, her face was just inches from his, the heat from his breath traced its way across her cheeks. She lent forward and pressed her lips against his. The connection made her heart thunder in her chest, she felt herself sigh with relief; as though she had been craving him.

She yelped in shock when she opened her eyes to be greeted by Evra's yellow eyes, wide in confusion. She sat bolt upright, mouth open in embarrassment. His face began to creep into a tired grin.

"I…I just wanted to kiss you." She stammered.

"You don't see me complaining." He weaved his arms around her, holding her against his chest. He kissed her again, moving one of his hands underneath her pyjama top against her hot skin. She shifted her leg over his abdomen, so that she was straddling his lap.

She sat up out of his reach and pulled her top over her head. She watched his snakelike vertical pupils dilate in the dark as he focused upon her bare breasts in the dark. He trailed his silken scaled hands up from her waist, over her ribs and to the swell of her breasts. She grinned at him, moving forward to kiss him, the weight of her breasts were tipped onto his chest as she teased his lips with her tongue. Licking softly at his top lip, teasing the cleft between them until he let out a soft moan. She felt him tangle one of his hands into her hair, deepening the kiss as he allowed her entrance, touching the tip of his ribbon-like tongue to hers. She adjusted her position so that her legs were wider spread, tucking her feet under the backs of his knees, lifting the angle of his hips to meet hers seductively. She gasped quietly through her teeth at the achingly delicious contact it brought to her core.

Evra smiled as he felt the heat of her pressed to the morning arousal underneath his jeans. He stroked her cheek bone as he studied her lust filled eyes.

"Horny are we kitten?" he asked huskily.

She looked downward at where their bodies were pressed together, enjoying the naked press of her skin against his.

"Yes" she answered quietly. She saw Evra glance over to Darrens' bed and upon finding it empty grinned at her as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Turn over" he said against her lips. Tatsuya frowned in confusion. "Lay on me, back to front."

She shrugged and tentatively straddled him backwards and then lowered herself to that her shoulder blades were pressed against his chest.

"like this?" she asked still unsure. Evra nodded as he bent his knees, opening her legs further. He snaked his hands to her pyjama bottoms and began slipping them from her hips until they dropped to the floor at the end of his bunk. He then began to undo his own, using the curve of her back to his advantage. She turned to him, wide eyed.

"We can't have sex, I told you." She said, her throat constricted with worry.

Evra gently stroked a finger down her cheek, "we aren't I promise, I just want to be naked with you." Tatsuya nodded and helped him discard his jeans, she ran her eyes over the erection which now stood inches away from the cleft of her womanhood. It was larger than she remembered, going from a dark green at the base to a bruised purple at the head, the same shocking red emerged in the middle, slick with moisture.

She grinned back at him, and lay down again, putting the backs of her knees on the front of his, so that her feet were in the air. Evra reached down and tilted his manhood towards her.

"Lift your bum a bit." He whispered to her. She did as instructed, feeling him push his erection into the cleft between her buttocks. His steady heartbeat pushing against her most forbidden part, even more forbidden than the womanhood which shivered in anticipation.

"We're not going to…are we?" she asked still slightly worried about his intentions.

It was Evra's turn to look confused; realisation crossed his features as Tatsuya lifted her brow suggestively at him.

"Oh no! Of course not." He chuckled, "I promise, just stroking." Tatsuya nodded and relaxed against him.

Evra took this as a sign to continue and began massaging her collar bone and neck, he then snaked his way down to the mounds of her breasts, lightly kneading each globe. He tickled his way to her belly button then teasingly skirted around the open petals between her legs by dusting his fingertips over the sensitive skin of her thighs. She moaned and ground onto his manhood as he strayed mere millimetres from her core, brushing his fingers gently through the hair either side of it.

A hiss slipped from his lips and Tatsuya felt the erection stiffen and pulse more than before, if it were possible. Evra's breathing grew into forced deep breathes as he carried on back up her body. Tracing rippling circles from my belly button, lightly scratching the underside of her breasts with his nails. Before coming up to her lips, where she kissed his fingertip and gave it a measured lick of the digit before he carried on.

He brought his hands to her breasts once more, the cooling saliva on his finger making her nipples tight buds, he squeezed the erect flesh lightly, before sweeping around the shape of her chest and squeezing again; harder. He continued this dizzying pattern until she whimpered slightly and arched her back to his assault. She felt herself grow wetter at the domination he had over her.

Evra's hands left her body as he lifted her hands onto her breasts. She carried on squeezing and moulding as his fingertips carried on the exploration of her writhing body.

His fingers traced around her womanhood as it had before; one digit slipped along her outer lips, Tatsuya jolted as though she'd been electric shocked. He ascended upon the other side, tracing the length of her.

"Please" escaped breathlessly from her lips, as one of her own hands flowed along her curves to the triangle of hair between her thighs. He suddenly let his fingers slip along the centre of her petals from the cleft between her buttocks to the enlarged nub of her clitoris. She sighed contently and pushed her hips against his hand to encourage his movements. He used both hands to spread her lips, feeling the slick blood filled folds pulse with excitement. He began tracing circles around her nub making her breath quicken.

Tracing the line from where his own arousal was between them to her wet silken passage he pushed inside of her. Feeling the flow of muscles contract desperately at his fingers, she was rocking her hips now, causing his erection to ache in need of release. He quickened his hand movement adding a second finger, feeling her stretch to compensate. She gripped the side of the bunk with her small hands, letting her grind against his hands more vigorously, pounding into his palms so that it made a wet slapping noise.

Her breath was coming in short noisy uncontrolled gasps as he felt her begin to spasm and flow around his fingers. She felt a euphoric rush of light, from her clenched abdomen, fizzing into her fingertips and the ends of her hair.

As her breathing slowed her faun skin became covered in goosebumps as the heat f her orgasm left her. Evra's member still pulsed underneath her and his breathing was heavy and uneven from where she had ground against him. She began rocking her hips against him again; Evra gripped her hips at the sensation.

He began massaging her breast with one hand while guiding her hips with the other. His head was tilted backwards, eyes closed as he neared the brink of his orgasm. His hand left her breast and went inside her once more, pushing against her walls in time with her grinding. His other hand left her hip and began to massage the over sensitised fold of her sex. Tatsuya could feel her second orgasm building in her aching abdomen.

"Harder" she gasped, increasing her speed against his arched erection.

She cried out as her orgasm racked violently through her body, Evra spilled scorching hot silvery liquid onto her.

They lay in silence, their hearts thundering in each others ears.

"Wow," is all Tatsuya said, Evra's hands still pinning her to him. She sat up, curving over to see his scaled fingers buried in the pink satin fold of her. She looked back and grinned at him. She stood up, feet either side of his hips as Evra pulled his hands away from her.

Small teasing rivers ran down the inside of her thighs. She stretched naked and unashamed in the growing dawn.

"I think I need a shower." She commented, scooping one of the drips off her thighs.

"Me too." Evra said a satisfied smile making his voice creamy and thick. She turned to look at him, his stomach and penis covered in pearlised mixtures. He stood on his bunk to join her, pulling her tight into his arms. "That was amazing, you know"

He kissed her deeply, his hands following the curve of her damp bottom.

"It was." She grinned against his mouth, "it was a very good idea of yours."

He scooped her up into his arms suddenly, making her jump. She clung to his shoulders as he jumped off the bunk and begun walking towards the door. She leapt out of his arms.

"Pyjamas is one thing, but naked!" she half shouted. Evra grinned and allowed her to grab some clothes; she picked a floral dress and a bra, not bothering to slip on panties. Evra just pulled on a pair of ripped dusty jeans.

She then allowed Evra to pick her back up.

"You are odd, the way you carry me all the time." She said feeling the night air cool her skin.

"I just like doing it, I get to touch your legs in public." He said jokingly.

They reached the shower block, Evra placed Tatsuya on the floor and turned on the water waiting for it to heat up. His eyes roamed over Tatsuyas figure as she stripped for the shower.

They stepped into the now steaming water together, Evra massaging soap onto her breasts, she laughed at the boys predictive move. He kissed his way tenderly down her neck.

"Bend over." Evra said softly, his voice echoing off the tiled room.

Tatsuyas face flushed red.

"I'll wash you." He said dipping down onto his knees behind her. Tatsuya slowly bent forward, resting her forearms on the ledge that ran the whole way around the shower block.

Evra swallowed heavily as his eyes ran over her exposed parts. He looked to Tatsuyas face; it was heavily stained in a blush, her teeth biting onto her lower lip.

He stood up and brought the showerhead across her shoulder blades. Her pale skin became raised in goosebumps as the water pumped powerfully across the sensitive plains of her skin. He ran the water down towards her lower back, standing behind her, watching the water run between the cleft of her ass cheeks, slip between the petals before running in a waterfall down between her legs.

He used his hand to delicately wash the evidence of their previous activities, running his fingers down between the soft fleshy globes of her buttocks. Tatsuya shifted beneath his hand slightly at the sensation, spreading her legs and standing on tiptoes. Evra bit his lip as an image of her wearing stilettos and handcuffs flooded his mind.

He then kneeled behind her, the water running off of her hit him between the contoured muscles of his pecs. He began massaging and soothing the arousal swelled lips of her womanhood with his smooth cool fingers. Tucking the showerhead under his arm he used both hands to spread the petals, feeling the neat folds underneath his hands. A grin spread across his face at the thought that the woman in front of him was his. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, the being of her.

He lent forward and ran his tongue from the engorged bud of her to her entrance. He could taste the salt from his own spend aswell as the penny tang from her own arousal.

Tatsuya let out an extended gasp which ended in a soft growl at the long leisurely lick. She looked back at him grinning, her eyebrow raised as if to say "and again."

He grinned back, tongue still between his teeth. He lent forward again, dragging his tongue exaggeratedly against her again, Tatsuya raised higher onto her toes like a cat with her back arched at the sensation.

Evra then used the showerhead on her once more, the dripping water having more of an effect on her than before as she groaned and ground against him.

"We should go out now, people will be up soon." Evra said once she was clean.

"Just one more" she purred. "A good one" Tatsuya pleaded wiggling her hips in front of him.

"Okay, just one more. Because you've been a good girl." The grin he wore on his face tainted his voice before he pushed his mouth to her. He licked and sucked at all the folds which had swollen once more in arousal. He drank her slickness greedily finding the flavour to be more like oranges now that the salt had washed away. He dipped his ribbon tongue inside of her briefly; she pushed herself against his face, hungry for the sensation. He carried on this time, swirling his tongue between the cleft of her buttocks and along the ridged entrance to her forbidden place. She yelped slightly at this but did not pull away. He spied her knuckled growing white from gripping to hard to the edge of the shower cubicle.

Evra pulled away from her, placing a final kiss upon the entrance. "Was that a good one?" he asked.

Tatsuyas pants filled the humid air. "You are a secret kink Evra. And yes that was a perfect one."

Tatsuya stood up to meet Evra mouth in a kiss, she pulled away grinning as she licked her lips seductively tasting herself.

"Your turn." She said simply, taking the showerhead from Evra's hands.

She let the water flow from his collarbone downwards. She knelt in front of him, letting the showerhead wash over his erect member. She pulled his dark purple foreskin backwards over the mushroom shaped head, her eyes drinking in the lipstick red underneath; it was red all the way down, encased in an aubergine foreskin.

She let the spray run across red exposed red; Evra gasped at the extreme sensation of pleasure and pain as the water peppered like hot bullets across his skin. Tatsuya felt his penis pulse in her hand.

She ran the spray along the ridged underside, watching the way the water traced its way over his balls and down his thighs. She pushed his erection against his stomach, licking from tip to base and back again. She flickered her tongue across the tip, which was slick with silvery pre-cum. Evra's eyes bulged at the sight of his arousal being slicked across her tongue. She tilted her head sideways sliding herself down towards the base. She pulled away and looked up into Evra's face as she used her hands to push one of his testicles into her mouth. His reaction was not one of confusion or discomfort so she carried on.

She continued gauging his reactions as she licked and softly suckled at his lower anatomy. Until his head rolled back as he bit his lip. He gripped the base of his now enormous erection and held it to her offering it to her lips.

She slipped her tongue over it before slipping the head between her lips. She worked with his hand to bring him to orgasm. When he came he brought his hand onto her shoulder for support as his legs turned to jelly. He let out an exhausted grunt as the hot silken fluid poured out into Tatsuyas receiving mouth.

Evra's eyes went wide as he was about to apologise, as she stood up. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, letting some of his seed spill into his mouth before pulling away and swallowing. She grinned at him as she licked the sticky remains off her lips.

"You're the kinky one!" he said accusingly through his chuckles.

She shrugged, "well you started it." She embraced him, still enjoying their nakedness. "What a brilliant way to start the morning." She said kissing him again before shutting off the hot water.

"Lets go and have a sleep and a snuggle before we have to start packing to move to the next place." He said helping her into her dress.

He slipped on his dirty jeans before sweeping her off her feet and stepping out into the cold morning air in a cloud of steam. Tatsuya looked around as she shivered at the water still clinging like the morning dew which clung to the morning grass.

"The morning's just like you," she said to Evra, speaking her thoughts out loud. "Red and dark green."

"Your so rude, speaking about my willy." He said in mock shock.

Tatsuya shrugged "I'm a rude girl. You just have to live with it; I tell it like it is." She said watching the over exaggerated pout he pulled fade from green to salmon pink. "And anyway, you're the one who licked my naughty place" she said her eyes wide and innocent; doing her best Bambi impression.

"Well you're the one who enjoyed it." Evra said with a wicked grin. Tatsuya blushed slightly and then giggled as the hand supporting her bum pinched playfully at her flesh. His hand then moved to slip a thumb between the shower-wet folds of her exposed womanhood. She wriggled against him at the almost tickling sensation.

"Evra, if you keep being cheeky we're never going to get any sleep and I'll be a grump for the rest of the day." This made Evra realise the sleep darkened circles underneath her eyes, perhaps she'd been awake longer than he'd thought.

"That's a penalty I can live with." He said with a grin as he slipped them both between the fabric folds of the tent. He then laid Tatsuya down and slipped beside her, wrapping them both in his blanket. He kissed her cheek modestly and they both fell back into a satisfied sleep.

Thanks to Vampires Assistant and Zippo for the lovely reviews :D

To be honest I'm just glad people are reading this really, but reviews are defiantly writer fuel.


	14. The Old

**Sorry for the delay, I got a little bit of writers block but next chapter will be quicker, I promise! I have kinky idea for Evra and Tatsuyas next…exploration of each other :D**

**Enjoy!**

She woke hours later, the heat matting her hair across her forehead. She kicked her feet out of the tangle of blanket to cool off. She looked across to her own bunk where Ginnezu was now stretched ungracefully on his back, the sun filtering through the patchy tapestry to dapple across his fur.

She couldn't help grinning, she was one lucky girl; able to take just the good memories from her old apartment, find a genuinely nice man and have such a good new home to instantly transfer into. She stood up silently, making Ginnezu jump slightly; he eyed her suspiciously before jumping off the bunk to her feet.

She nodded understanding that she hadn't been spending enough time with the other man in her life; although this one had fur instead of scales. She rolled her eyes to herself; she sure knew how to pick 'em.

She stepped back towards Evra's sleeping form and kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking out of the tent with Ginnezu. The dog promptly found a stick for her to throw for him as they walked.

She walked under the slightly bruised sky; she must have only had an hours sleep. The hot breeze rustling her clothes and cooling the sweat still sticking to her hair. She reached the treeline and broke into a jog; enjoying the blood rush through her legs. She closed her eyes momentarily and felt the forest around her; the hum of insects with the hush of wind through leaves. The dew from the humid night clinging to the grass wet her calves as she jogged and Ginnezu trotted obediently beside her.

She recognised that they were nearing the river which ran through the forest from the change in ground and the soft rippling sound which rung through the trees around her. She picked up the pace hearing Ginnezu becoming excited at having his exploring partner back beside him. They neared the babbling chattering water and leapt across the water; entering unexplored territory. She took the stick from Ginnezus mouth as a relay runner would a baton and threw it ahead of her. The dog thundered ahead to retrieve it. They continued this game until Tatsuyas legs throbbed with lactic acid.

She stopped running and walked slowly stretching her limbs, she stopped completely resting her palms against her knees.

"I'm not as fit as usual." She said to the dogs enquiring look. "Too many sausages." She said with a smirk, ruffling behind the dogs' ear.

She took the stick from Ginnezus mouth and threw it for him until she got her breath back.

Her heart still pounded in her chest but she began to chase Ginnezu through the forest. He looked back at her; his eyes excited seeming to shine at her with the human emotion. Her fingers ran through his long fur before he ducked out of her reach. She growled in playful frustration as she looped through a group of trees. She was about to dive towards Ginnezus shining form as it whipped almost unseen through the foliage. When he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Tatsuya instinctively flattened herself against a tree. In front of her she could hear the faint sounds of breaking bones, ripping sinew and wet hot chomping. She edged towards the sound crouched low to the ground. She hoped the gentle flick of the grass wasn't enough to attract the unknown creatures' attention.

She came within eyesight of the creature. It was a person…well almost. His skin was pale sickly grey, stitched together in a rough patchwork style. His eyes were large, black and bug-like and his mouth was a horrific gaping hole reminding her of the torturous, disease ridden screams of Francis Bacon. She gagged as the pin-like teeth tore a piece of red meat from the orange fur of a fox. The blue coat he was wearing reminded her of the cirque, she had seen him during the show; glimpsed him behind the curtain. She turned and traced her way back towards the tents, pushing the haunting image of the creature from her mind.

She walked back into the tent with her pale golden skin gleaming in sweat from her run and from the fright of the strange animal she happened across.

Darren was in the tent packing clothes into cardboard boxes; his hair was ruffled and matted from the nights heat. He was wearing a white tank top and black jeans; since when was he so pale and muscular? He grinned at her entrance; he was definitely more beautiful than usual.

"Nice run?" he asked pushing a shirt into the cardboard box. She smiled back.

"How could you tell?" she asked flopping down onto the empty bunk.

"You smell of grass, the river and," he sniffed again, "and a fox?"

"Yeah it was ok, saw a weird creature wearing a blue coat." She grimaced at the memory as nausea rose into her temples. "He was chowing down on the fox.

"Sounds like one of the little people. They work here at the circus, doing manual labour type things." He said turned away from her as he gathered up more objects.

Tatsuya nodded, "the blue coat did look familiar." She looked at the boy curiously, "Darren how old are you?"

Darren turned around smiling as if he expected the question to come at sometime. "Well physically I'm 16 but I was blooded at _14_ and that was about…" he paused to think exaggeratedly, "five year ago I guess."

"So you age slower?" she asked absent mindedly stroking Ginnezus head.

"While I'm a half vampire, yes. But once I become a full vampire I'll stop aging all together."

"What's a half vampire?" she saw Darren grin at her predictability.

"To become a full vampire you have to be blooded twice. So I…" he trailed off to let her finish the sentence.

"…Have only been blooded once?" she asked he nodded like a sensei teaching a particularly slow student.

"How does it work? I mean does he suck your blood?" she asked quickly scanning his neck for bite-marks. Darren grinned slightly.

"No he cuts the tips of my fingers, and his and we put them together." He pushed his two hands together in demonstration.

"Oh" she said dumbly. He stepped towards her with his palm up-right to show her. She stepped away from her bunk to where Darren was standing, meeting him in the middle of the tent. On the tips of his pale thin fingers were ribbons of crescent moon shaped scars. She ran her fingers across the one on his index finger absent mindedly as though she was reading brail. Darrens breath hitched slightly, Tatsuyas eyes flicked up to his momentarily as she let his fingers slip from hers.

"Just out of curiosity what would happen if I was blooded?" she asked in a low tone of voice no louder than a whisper.

Darren felt the heat from her hand still on his and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It's never been done before, from what I know anyways." He grinned suddenly, "which is admittedly little."

"So how comes you're a werewolf?" he asked sitting down on the bunk next to him to talk more intensely.

As she watched his face become more animated Tatsuya accidently flashed back to the conversation she had overheard very early that morning. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as her words faltered, she suddenly felt as if she was under the spotlight of his attention.

"You don't have to tell me." He said standing up to end the conversation.

"No, no. that's not why I stopped. Truth is that I don't really know how…just a few years after puberty I began getting new changes; intense dreams, crazy sensory mood swings, and then I began to change form. It was weird but very natural as though I was releasing pent up energy." She shrugged, "but as of yet no reasoning why. I never knew my mother so I couldn't ask whether it was generic. And I've never met another." She paused in thought.

"Maybe Mr Tall knows of some?" Darren hummed her agreement at this being a possibility.

Moments later they heard Evra's distinctive footsteps approaching the tent. Tatsuya stood up to meet him at the door. In his hand he held two bowls of chopped fruit. Tatsuya took one from him in exchange for a kiss on his soft lips. She smiled at him and they wordlessly began to eat. Ginnezu waking up from where he had fallen asleep under Tatsuyas bunk to graciously accept pieces of banana.

"Where were you this morning?" Evra asked concern clear in his dark green eyes. Tatsuya smiled and stole a strawberry from his bowl.

"Just for a run with Ginnezu; I woke up early." Evra wrinkled his nose at the idea of going for a run.

They ate more fruit in silence. When they finished Evra took her bowl from her and the pair stood. He grinned at her.

"Truska asked me to bring you to her tent; she's finished an outfit for you to try."

"When are they expecting me to join the show? I still have no idea what to do for it." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought and worried.

Evra smoothed his thumb across her cheek. "Whenever you're ready to start. The outfit Truska made will help you know what kind of show to do and I will help you." He smiled at her.

Tatsuya nodded and they headed out of the tent; she waved her goodbye to Darren and promised to come back later to pack.

They reached Truskas raspberry tapestry tent. Evra was grinning from ear-to-ear so Tatsuya suspected he had helped create the look. She rolled her eyes as she wondered what sexually charged monstrosity the two of them had master-minded together.

They stepped into the tent which smelt of flowers and vintage clothing. Truska was packing what seemed to be miles of fabric into cardboard boxes. She turned when she heard them come in. she was grinning with as much excitement as Evra.

"Come in, sit, sit." She pushed Tatsuya into a soft throne-like chair as she shuffled through the rails of outfits. She stopped suddenly and held what she had been looking for behind her back. She made a 'come here' motion and Tatsuya stumbled dumbly forward to her. Truska lead her towards a rice paper screen and signalled for Tatsuya to get changed. Truska then disappeared and Tatsuya heard the flump of the pillows as she sat on the throne chair.

She turned towards the pile of clothes and exhaled noisily through her lips. She striped of her clothes first; scolding herself when she realised she had forgotten to put on underwear when she woke up for the second time.

She buttoned a tight long-line white blouse onto herself and fastened a short, grey, pleated school-skirt around her hips. She shook her head slightly seeing where this was going. Next was a pair of long knitted white socks which Tatsuya wore rolled down to her knees. A tight blazer with a single button situated under her bust line was next and finally 5 inch high, hidden platform patient leather mary-janes. She looked like a paedophiles dream. She shook her head and adjusted the skirt to make it longer; as it stood it only covered her buttocks and the top four inches of her thigh. She shrugged her defeat and stepped out from behind the screen ,unsteady in her new shoes.

Evra was shocked, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide, he was practically drooling. Truska clapped her hands and leapt out of her chair and rushed towards her. She circled around her inspecting the outfit. She frowned on her third circle around looking at her legs.

"They're stockings." She tutted as she bent down in front of Tatsuya. Tatsuya put her hand on the front of her skirt to stop Truska seeing her naked form. Truska guessed what she had done and grinned at her.

"Naughty girl." She said slipping her fingers underneath the stocking and unfolding it against Tatsuyas thigh. She stood up and uncovered an ancient clouded, pitted mirror. Tatsuya walked towards it and inspected herself. The shirt fitted her curves well, the skirt was flattering as it hugged her hips; there was an inch wide gap between the hem of the skirt and the beginning of her stockings.

She had to admit, she looked pretty good. Like a Japanese prostitute; but good.

She turned around grinning to the pair; they had done well.

Truska smiled to see her pleased with her creation; in her hand she held a small amount of white silk. She offered them to Tatsuya – they were a pair of white almost translucent silken knickers. Tatsuya gladly slipped them on.

She hugged Truska tightly. "Thank you so much. It's lovely." She stepped back and studied their grinning faces, "you are a pervy pair."

"It was Evras' idea." Truska said defencelessly crossing her arms.

"Why am I not surprised." Tatsuya said; hands on hips. Evra shrugged, having no answer.

"Mr Tall wants you to wear this for a few days to get used to it." Evra said having come-up with no answer for her question.

"This?" she said looking at the outfit once more in the mirror. "How am I meant to pack wearing this?" Evra shrugged and the pair began to walk out of Truskas tent to pack for the big move.

"I'll look after you." Evra said with a soft smile taking her hand inside his hot smooth palm.

Tatsuya took a deep breath preparing herself for the stares and comments about her outfit. Ready for the new day and the new look. The new leaving the old behind.

She stepped out into the blinding sun, Evra's hand clasped in hers.

**Thanks for reviews:**

**-Zippo-**again hehe I'll put more smut in the next chapter-I have a panty-wetting idea ready for the new location they're moving to next. And yes Darren really does have a thing for Tatsuya :D

-**Vampires Assistant**-I'll update soon after this I promise :)

**-Random Reader B- **Tatsuya is going to begin rehearsing her show with Evra so she's going to join the stage soon. And the Darren/Crepsley planning is a secret for now :P

**Also **for your other question- I haven't decided whether Truskas bisexual, gay or straight; so ill offer an explanation for each orientation

**Bisexual**-I thought this could be quite interesting as it adds an overly sexual woman, with the choice of male and female suitors. She is beautiful enough to seduce anyone and she uses it to her advantage. I thought it'd be interesting for Tatsuya to have love interests from all angles; kind Evra, seductive Truska and shy Darren.

**Lesbian**-I thought it would be funny if Truska was desired by all men, but they had no chance with her.

**Straight**-the idea that she isn't gay but that she just enjoys plucking at the sexual strings of any unsuspecting person.

So it's up to your guys to decide which explanation you prefer best :)

**Also check out my Twilight Fanfiction called "Lessons Learnt" if it's your kind of thing.**


	15. The New

**Sorry this is late, I got totally stuck on how pissed off Tatsuya should be about Evra's costume ideas. Hopefully I got it right!**

**Enjoy**

She stepped out into the low morning sun, feeling heat close over her like a blanket. She looked over at Evra who was stealing glances at her as she walked; scanning up and down her body. She dug her heels into the ground and he looked at her questioningly.

She pulled him roughly towards her and kissed him deeply she felt his lips harden at first from surprise but then softened into the kiss, lacing his hands behind her. She pulled away from him; her teeth dragging slightly against his bottom lip making him shiver.

"Just because you dressed me as an innocent school girl doesn't mean I'm going to act like one." She whispered close to his ear, her lips grazing the rim and her hot breath playing against his throat. She grinned flashing her canines at him; a seductive warning. Evra's eyes grew dark with lust as he licked his lips. She begun walking slowly back towards the tents Evra trailing speechlessly behind her.

"So why a school girl?" she asked turning and catching him watching her swaying hips. He looked up, slightly startled.

He shrugged and begun grinning to himself. "I just thought you'd look nice in it."

"It's quite stereotypical really though." She said wrinkling up her nose.

"It's a stereotype for a reason." He said quietly. She had to shrug her shoulders and partly agree with his reasoning.

He pulled his arm across her shoulder as they walked. "You do like the outfit don't you?" he asked quietly stopping walking so he could ask her before they reached the tent.

She bit her lip slightly, "I think it makes me look nice, its just." She paused and looked around her. "It's a bit…whorish" she mumbled, her cheeks flashed red.

Evra's eyes widened, he stepped towards her. He gripped her fingertips and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"You're beautiful Tatsuya. No matter what you're wearing. I didn't mean to make you feel self conscious." He begun pulling her back towards Truskas tent but she hesitated. He looked at her puzzled.

"I…I don't hate it. Maybe I just need to accessorise a bit. Waistcoat, different underwear." She grinned and shifted her thighs slightly. "Maybe a different skirt."

Evra smiled slightly, "so it's the skirt?" he smoothed his fingers across her cheek bone.

"I think so. I just feel. Naked." She whispered. Evra looked her up and down clearly seeing the lack of skin on show. "I think it's this gap." Tatsuya said brushing her fingers across the inch-wide gap between her skirt and stockings.

Evra's fingers also touched the gap which made her shiver slightly. "I like the gap." He said kissing her. He failed to wipe the sceptical look off her face. He suddenly knelt down in front of her and began trailing kisses and nips along the exposed skin. She gasped slightly and looked around quickly but the area seemed to be empty.

"Evra not here." She said pulling away from him; he stood up with a pout on his face. She took pity on him and pulled him into a long slow kiss, letting her hands travel down his back.

"Later" she whispered. She felt him grin into the kiss. "If you're a good boy. Just because I'm a school girl doesn't mean you're the one dominating me."

Evra pulled her closer so that her curves moulded against him. "I like that idea." He purred into her ear.

She pulled away feeling slightly better about her slutty costume and begun walking with Evra back to their tent once more.

They entered the cool of the tent and Tatsuya instantly greeted Ginnezu who wagged his tail excitedly at her. She looked up to see Darren staring wide eyed at her holding a pair of socks. She grinned embarrassedly at him.

"You-you look really good," he stuttered with a grin. She straightened up from stroking Ginnezu and tucked some hair behind her ear nervously.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Darren looked behind the embarrassed Tatsuya to see Evra giving him a warning look. He wove his arm around her waist protectively giving a clear instruction _'keep away'_

Tatsuya gave Evra a feathered kiss before turning to put her things back in the cardboard boxes they had arrived in. It didn't take long so she fished the keys from her overly large bag and brought her car around to pack their things into. She sunk deep into the drivers' seat, enjoying the homely feeling it brought her. She revved the engine and brought it close to the entrance of their tent.

Jumping out of the car she bent over to pick up a box of clothes and noticed Evra sitting on his bunk watching her bend over with his lips deliciously parted.

"See something you like?" she asked cheekily as she stood up. His head snapped up as though he had woken up from a trance. A grin spread across his face as he calmly paced over to her and slid the box into his own arms. He lent forward and whispered.

"I was just thinking of the things I'd like to do to you when you're dressed like this."

Tatsuya rolled her eyes at him and went to pick up another box.

( )

Ginnezu, Evra and Tatsuya crowded into her car with Darren on her Vespa once again. She grinned at Evra at the excitement of moving to a new place.

"Do you know where we're going next?" she asked watching all the large lorries trundle through the forest.

Evra shook his head. "We always go someplace different whenever we move. We go where the work is." Tatsuya nodded and joint the line of vehicles last.

She could see Evra's eager eyes watching the gap between her skirt and stocking. She smiled to herself and shifted slightly making it ride up even more. She looked at him under half closed eyelids and raised eyebrows in a disapproving manner.

He met her eye and looked away quickly.

"I think this is very unfair. For you to be oogling me like that."

He opened his mouth to apologise but saw her grinning. It was an evil tooth glinting grin.

"I think I should have something of yours to ogle for a while." She looked over to see Evra's look of confusion. She looked at his tank-top and then back at his eyes. She repeated this until he sighed and pulled the loose cotton fabric over his head.

"A little better…" she looked at his trousers and then back at his face again. Evra's eyes widened.

"No. not my trousers!" he hissed in a whisper even though only Tatsuya and Ginnezu were the only two in the car. Tatsuya pouted at him dramatically.

"And why not?" she asked leaning close towards him and planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Well I'm- I didn't put underwear on today."

"So? Nether did I." she said watching the slow large truck bump over the soft grass in front of them.

"Yeah but it means I'll be sitting here naked."

"Evra, I've seen you naked lots of times." She reasoned still looking from his trousers to his eyes.

"yeah but- what if someone sees?" he asked. Tatsuya sighed sadly and looked ahead. She shifted again so that her knees were pressed against one another and the white fabric of her panties could be seen. Just barely, but she hoped it was enough.

Evra sighed and she heard his jeans zip being undone. She looked over with a grin as he shifted his jeans to his knees. His penis was semi erect.

"Fair now?" he asked, putting a hand self-consciously around his member. She nodded.

"Although I do feel a little over dressed now…" she said spying him from the corner of her eye. Her hand moved towards the waistband of her white silk panties and slid them down her thighs until they met the woollen fabric of his stockings.

Evra's eyes went wide and his cock pulsed in his hand.

"Mmm that feels better." She purred shifting in her seat once more for added effect. She looked over to him and then down to his erection. "Seems you have a little problem over there." She cooed, letting her delicate fingers run the length of it.

Evra swallowed thickly.

"I want you to touch yourself Evra" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wha-What?" he asked but his grip tightened.

"I want you to make yourself cum." she whispered to him, Evra dumbly began to pump up and down on his shaft. Tatsuya spread her thighs a little inviting his touch. She moaned quietly as she felt his fingers stroking her.

She bit her lip and watched his hand gathering speed on his erection. "That feels good doesn't it Evra?" He moaned a response and pushed a finger into her. Tatsuya lifted his hand towards her mouth and licked her juices off. Evra began to pant and his hand was moving very quickly.

"What should I do with-?" he said quickly, but before he could finish Tatsuya sealed his lips around the head of his penis as he came. She sucked him for a few seconds to prolong his orgasm then sat up again. She swallowed and then turned to look at him again. His eyes were closed and she could hear his heart thundering inside his chest. She grinned and turned her concentration back to the road as the trunks continued to move agonisingly slow.

( )

They drove until the first purple fingers of dusk began creeping overhead. Darren buzzed along the road weaving between the trucks. Tatsuya began yawning as she switched on her high-beams.

Finally the truck in front of them signalled to pull in. they were outside a large dilapidated theatre; Mr Tall was directing the cars and trucks behind the building where there was an old car park with cracked tarmac. The weeds grew through as they stretched towards the sun and were crushed by the wheels and feet of the cirque.

Tatsuya got up from her seat and began stretching and shaking her limbs back to life. Evra's hands caught around her waist as he kissed her neck tenderly.

"Come on, while they set up the tents lets go and look around."

"They're setting up the tents here?" she asked signalling with her hands that she ment the car park. Evra tapped his nose and winked at her. Tatsuya let Ginnezu out of the car. He sniffed around excitedly and then begun to follow Evra and Tatsuya as they ambled into the theatre.

Evra pulled Tatsuya through the almost pitch black corridors until he opened an old heavy fireproof door. He stepped over the threshold; his shoes echoed around what felt like a large, empty room. She could tell from the sound that they were treading on wood.

She could not see Evra or Ginnezu but she could hear their breathing, their heartbeats and their footsteps. Evra shuffled around with his pockets and let go of her hand. She was left standing by herself in the darkness.

She heard the brush of skin against metal and the flick of a lighter. The room was illuminated as Evra pressed the lighters flame against the blackened wick of a short squat candle. The wax had formed like stalagmites underneath the main body of the beeswax candle. He walked past her to the other side of the stage and lit another huge candle. She could see the room clearly now; the red velvet covered chairs, and worn varnish of the wooden stage.

She turned to him and embraced him.

"You've been here before." She whispered her voice echoed harshly around them in the silence.

She saw him smile as he replayed memories in his head. "When you've been with the cirque as long as I have. You eventually go nearly everywhere at least once."

He walked slowly back to her and watched her honey skin flicker in the candle-light. He kissed her softly and pulled her into a tight embrace. He sighed relieved as though he had craved her closeness. And she too felt the tension drop out of her shoulders as his heartbeat soothed her.

She looked up into his green eyes, his mouth smiling softly. She pushed her lips to his, allowing her hands to slide up and down his torso memorising the muscles and the movement of him. They kissed slowly and softly, letting their quiet moans full the empty room.

The noise of someone clearing their throat made them jump, Ginnezu leapt up creating a swirl of dust around them. Darren looked down at the floor before announcing that their tent was ready.

( )

Once the car was unloaded Darren led them to their tent. Which to Tatsuyas surprise was in the theatre itself. Along a dark cold corridor there were a series of dressing rooms, Darren stopped outside one and opened the heavy wooden door. Inside was their tent, the artificial shine of the florescent light created a sun through the patchy tapestry of the roof. There were only two beds in the tent, one was Darrens single and the other was a slightly larger 'double' for Tatsuyas and Evra.

The three put the boxes onto the exposed wooden flooring and begun to make themselves at home. Evra pulled his snake out from her straw lined box. She looked at him sleepily and curled her large body lazily around him. Tatsuya stretched out her hand and stroked the snaked large majestic head.

The snake flickered her tongue at Tatsuyas fingers before pushing herself towards Tatsuyas body to be held. Tatsuya smiled and received the snake from Evra.

"You okay to stay here with here while me and Darren get the rest of the stuff?" Evra asked Tatsuya. Tatsuya nodded and the two boys disappeared. She sat on the bed she shared with Evra and slipped her shoes from her aching feet. Damn Truska giving her heels for moving day.

The snake began exploring Tatsuyas body, using it as her personal jungle gym. She seemed to be tying herself in knots. She suddenly settled and seemed to be sleeping. Tatsuya waited in silence for the boys to return, Ginnezu just gave her an amused look from across the room.

Evra returned hauling up Tatsuyas shoe box. He grinned at the sleeping snake and Tatsuyas awkward rigid sitting position.

"Never held a snake before?" he asked starting to unwind the reptile from Tatsuyas figure.

"Only yours." She said with a grin. Evra lent in to kiss her, biting her lips slightly making her moan.

"Cheeky." He said with raised eyebrows and a wagging finger. She bit her lip knowing that there was a lot of fun to come with Evra and this school girl get up.

**Next chapter will be a smutty one :) and then a steamy dream makes Tatsuya all hot and bothered ;)**

**Review thanks goes to: Vampires Assistant, Blu-3y3s and the wonderful Zippo :D**


	16. The Dancers

**Gah! Sorry I know it's been ages since my last update but this was a tricky one. I wrote it attempting to make it sweet, romantic and lovely. Because they were getting too physical too quickly. But it soon turned into smuttery.**

**I tried to change it but it failed and went from smuttery to filth. I kind of liked it so I kept writing.**

**The type of music I was imagining for the dancing is bands such as The Ink Spots (Whispering Grass is particularly beautiful as is Maybe) and Al Bowlly (Guilty is my fave along with Blue Moon)**

**This is VERY graphic so I apologise…kind of :P**

**(Summery of story thus far: Tatsuya kidnapped by Larten Crepsley. Is falling for Evra. Darren is crushing on her. She has a dog named Ginnezu. They have just moved sites to an abandoned Theatre and Tatsuya is wearing a school girl outfit. Crepsley has promised to meet her at this new place to explain everything about why he brought her to the cirque in the first place)**

Tatsuya breathed deeply, feeling the stress of the oddly efficient moving day leak out of her; through her bones and dripping from the tips of her fingers. This place was beginning to feel a little like home. The constant chaos and change becoming a comfort to her.

Her muscles felt jarred, she needed a stretch and felt the urge for yoga. Of course she didn't know yoga and would probably cause more harm than good. So she sat heavily on her bed and huffed dramatically. The light above her buzzed angrily as it threw down its artificial light. Her hand found Ginnezus head as he slept on the floor.

Evra had gone for a walk _'to make sure everything was going smoothly'_ and had been gone an hour or so. She thrashed about on the bed she now shared with Evra, trying to get comfortable. She sighed when she failed. She slipped her shoes off and tried again, failing once more. She sat up and pulled on the patent leather heels, which Truska had given her, once more. She walked around; enjoying the sense of importance the click of the stiletto heel gave her.

She went about the tent feeling like a pent up storm. She tried to turn her mind to tidying but only succeeded in kicking things out of the way with her feet, building a clothing cliff along the edges of the tent. She went to kick another article of clothing; only to realise it was Evra's tank top. She picked it up and felt the soft organic cotton between her fingers. Along the seams were a few stray scales, they shone in her hands with the same iridescent quality as his eyelashes. They were slightly translucent, showing the pink of her fingertips through them. She was able to trace her own fingerprint through it. She grinned childlike at the magic that had been brought by him.

She lifted the top to her face, running the fabric across her cheek. She stopped to smell the earthy warm scent of him-

She spun around-caught.

Evra was leaning against the white lacquered frame of the door, sickening amounts of amusement were stretched across his stupid smug face.

Tatsuya dropped the fabric from her face and hid it behind her back.

"Were you just sniffing my clothes?" he asked, enjoyment making his voice praline smooth and thick. He stepped towards her.

"No" she answered quickly rolling the top up into a tight bundle in her hands.

"I saw you. I know you were." His eyes flashed as he closed the gap between them.

Tatsuya shrugged and let it slither from her gasp. "Don't flatter yourself." She said lamely; embarrassed that she had been caught.

"No, no. It's ok. I'm just glad to see you've been entertaining yourself." He let a grin slip across his face as he pulled her flush to his body. The hot earthy scent that she had just been stealing from his clothes assaulted her senses now. She unabashedly let her nose trail along his jaw-line. Smelling the dust which had settled on his skin, the fading smell of candles. She could even smell the blood pumping quickly through his veins. She pulled away slightly and grinned to herself, letting her tongue poke between her teeth and licked along his jugular. Evra moaned quietly before turning to her semi-serious.

"Come on. I have something you need to see." He took her hand firmly and began leading her through the maze of dark, damp corridors.

Despite all her questioning Evra was silent and stern. He eventually stopped at a door. It appeared to be the same as every other door they had passed, but Tatsuya could hear the emptiness of a large room echoing inside. Evra produced a box of matches and lead her inside.

His hand dropped the grasp of her fingers and stepped away from her. She heard the click of a match followed by the splutter of flame. He lit three candles on an elaborate frame. _That boy and his candles._

The room was revealed to her. The floor was polished but scuffed wood, it had plain white walls; except one which was covered in floor length mirrors. There was a wooden bar held in front of the mirrors. There was an old gramophone in the far corner with a small pile of vinyl disks at its deck. The brass trumpet was tarnished dark amber with age. It was an unused dance room.

Tatsuya watched Evra as he strode over to the gramophone and placed the needle carefully onto the first disk. It crackled into life; tinny trumpets spluttered into the room. Tatsuya smiled at the beautiful 1940's music he had chosen. He turned back to her on his heels and held out a hand towards her. She sauntered over to him and lightly took his hand. She blushed slightly despite herself, letting her eyes fall at the romance of the scene.

Her eyes followed down his body, how had she not noticed that he was wearing a suit? She smiled back at him and he was grinning widely. His warm hand slipped around her waist as he began walking her around the room.

They danced in slow silence as the sparse candle-light illuminated the shy smiles on their faces. The record came to an end and Evra pulled away to play the next record. He stepped back to her where she had been standing partnerless; her hands still in the position they were held in while dancing.

Tatsuya hummed quietly as she recognised the song. She let Evra sweep her across the floor, her heels echoing dryly upon the wood. She felt her heart begin to swell with emotion.

Evra swooped her down suddenly, his strong hands holding at the small of her back. She felt the blood rush to her head as she was lifted upright again. His body was too close, it was too hot in the room, his lips pressed too softly onto hers. She pulled him to her, kissing him back slowly and passionately. They pulled away slowly; their dancing having never ceased to the hypnotically smooth rhythm. They smiled slightly at each other before shifting into a less traditional dance embrace. Tatsuya laid her head upon Evra's chest, adding his pulmonary pulse to the music of the room. Evra stroked her hair in time with the minor tones of the singer.

The afternoon flowed on until the candles begun to snuff themselves out; breaking Evra and Tatsuya from their dance. They looked at each other slightly bewildered; the windowless room giving the room a timeless quality that was all theirs. Evra moved to lift the needle from the vinyl surface, leaving the room eerily quiet.

She stepped towards him, running her fingertips along the length of his arm. "Where did you find a gramophone?" Tatsuya asked quietly, her voice sounding foreign in the silence of the room. Evra's chuckle rumbled throatily from his chest.

"Around. I thought you'd like it." She saw him shrug in the gloom. She grinned and pulled him into her arms, brushing her lips against his.

"Well you thought right." She whispered, lacing her hands around the back of his neck. She ghosted a kiss against his lips again before pushing them softly against his. Enjoying the cushioned texture of their two lips against each others.

They pulled apart as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, moving his hand around her waist once more.

"I never knew you were such a romantic." Tatsuya said, her breath hitching slightly as Evra traced endless shapes along her spine.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." The ghost of a grin touched his face.

Tatsuya purred against his chest, "Well I look forward to finding it all out." She traced her fingers along his jaw line, mesmerised by the bob on his Adams apple as he swallowed nervously. She could almost feel the heat of his internal secrets bubbling at the surface.

( )

Evra had challenged her to try and remember the way back but she was struggling to remember her own name after the heart stopping romance she had just experienced. She could feel Evra all over every inch of her body, the scent of him clung to her clothes, and the heat of him seeped into her skin. The scent of him was so hot and strong she could almost taste him.

She stopped at a door she was sure held their tent. She swung open the door to be faced with another dark empty room. Evra stepped inside slightly with his candle. He frowned slightly and his hand searched blindly for a light switch. A solemn click and then the buzz of lights flickering into life.

The room was full of ghost-like shapes underneath canvas sheets. Evra stepped towards one and lifted the sheeting. Underneath was an old wooden school desk. The wood was slightly warm to the touch and was worn with graffiti etched into the grain.

Evra walked to the next covered desk and uncovered this one. It was another desk. He turned to Tatsuya and smiled. She let her eyebrows rise and she stepped into the room.

She perched on the first desk he had uncovered and perched in it, lazily watching him explore the room as she recognised the heat growing between her thighs. Evra uncovered a large mirror on an elaborate metal stand. The old metallic surface was clouded with age. The image reflected to Evra was Tatsuya sitting on the desk. Her arms were behind her back to support her weight, her thighs were slightly spread as she eyed him hungrily.

He next uncovered the blackboard which was situated behind the teachers desk, balanced against the wall was a meter long ruler. He picked it up and turned back to Tatsuya. She was trying to hide a grin. He stepped towards her where she took him into a deep kiss. Her fingers pulled playfully at his tie as his formal suit took on another role. He growled slightly into her mouth as he felt the heat she radiated. Her teeth bit gently onto his lips.

Evra removed his tie and tied it around Tatsuyas head; blindfolding her. She sat obediently still looking adorably innocent; had her skirt not be showing the deviously damp white panties. Evra paused, just delicious inches from her; needing to calm himself down while trying to figure out what he was going to do with her. He had noticed her reaction to the ruler and the uses it promised; hell he could taste her arousal.

She shifted slightly on the desk making the smell stronger. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. But it would benefit both of them if he toyed with her.

He let his hand find hers; guiding her into the standing position. He stepped close to her, letting his breath play along her ear.

"You've been a bad girl." He whispered shyly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes sir." She whispered. Evra bit his lip at the ache which pounded through his body when she uttered those words. He lead her the few steps around the desk; he noticed the sassy hip swaying nature of her steps. She now faced the back of the classroom with her hips against the tallest end of the sloped desk.

"Bend over" he instructed. He saw her body quiver with excitement as she blindly found her way to the desk surface. Her torso pressed to the wood as her short skirt revealed her white panties which clung to her curves. His eyes traced the lips of her sex through the see-through fabric. He needed to see her reactions.

He wheeled the mirror so it faced her. She was chewing her lip nervously. He gripped her hands.

"Hands on the desk." Evra instructed gently pulling them to the edge of the desk as Tatsuya nodded obediently.

He took a deep breath as he paced back behind her; he let his fingers trail along the bulge of one buttock cheek. She gasped slightly and arched her back. At this he let the ruler slap gently against her where his hand had just caressed. She shifted on her feet asking for more.

He let the wood fall with more force on the other cheek, it left a red mark which faded quickly.

He moved slowly applying more force to each smack until Tatsuya was writhing against the wood. Evra pressed his lips and tongue against her skin to sooth the heat. Tatsuya moaned and pushed herself towards him. Evra nipped at her fleshy skin as he grinned.

He gripped the fabric of her panties and slowly pulled them down carefully so that he doesn't touch her skin. Her womanhood was flushed with the same blood pink which now graced her abused buttock cheeks. The pink lips were slick and shining with excitement. Tatsuya shifted her thighs wider apart; feeling the heat of his gaze upon her.

Evra brought his ruler down with a resounding slap; Tatsuya yelped at the surprise. A tell-tale of her excitement slipped from her sex and coursed its way down the inside of her thigh. Evra let it run onto the end of the ruler, watching the crystalline droplet shimmer against the wood.

"You're so wet" Evra groaned slipping out of character.

"Yes sir." Tatsuya quivered as a second droplet tickled her thigh. Evra stopped this ones journey with his finger this time. He walked around to where Tatsuyas hands were strained against the desk. He pushed his finger to Tatsuyas mouth, her tongue slipped between her lips so that she suckled at his finger.

Evra pulled his finger from her mouth with a 'pop'. "You wish that was my cock don't you?" he whispered hardly daring himself to utter the words.

"Yes sir" she uttered breathlessly. Evra grinned and slowly paced back round to her behind. He reached for her underwear once more and began sliding it back up her legs.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson." Evra said pulling the silk back to cover her. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"No sir" Tatsuya stated loudly. Shifting upon the wooden desk slightly. "I need to _show you _how sorry I am. I need to apologise."

Evra felt the shift in dominance between him and Tatsuya as she began to stand up. He reached to the tie and untied it from her eyes. Her eyes were wide with dilated, her lips rosy and plump as she turned to him. Evra stepped forward and kissed her softly. It took them both a moment to regain characters.

"Undress." Evra instructed. Tatsuya raised her eyebrows.

"You first sir." She grinned as she slid her underwear from her legs. Evra began speedily unbuttoning his shirt, slipping of his shoes and unzipping his suit trousers. He was nude underneath and his own arousal strained large and painful once free.

Tatsuya patted the desk so that Evra sat on it and lay backwards. Tatsuya used the chair to manoeuvre herself onto the desk so that she was kneeling over him with her knees at his shoulders.

Evra was instantly eye to eye with Tatsuyas swollen womanhood. It was somehow more arousing to be _'peaking'_ up her skirt. He felt her hands tracing his torso until she reached his erection. She let her fingers trace his shape which made him shiver and gasp. He let his hands roam up her body so he could tug at her shirt buttons. She paused her blissful torture to slip it from her shoulders and unclip her bra.

She continued her manipulation of his arousal tilting herself forward so that the weight of her breasts was against his stomach. Her womanhood bobbed and moved with each of her strokes and Evra ached to touch her.

Tatsuyas breath painted dizzying patterns of wet heat against his soft dark skin. Evra moaned slightly as he felt himself begin to pulse with need. His heartbeat strong against her fingers Tatsuya lifted herself slightly to begin to lick him, occasionally sucking the red exposed head to taste him.

Evra managed to wrangle one of his arms from between her knees and started to stroke the soft skin of her inner thigh; moving slowly up to where he could still see her flesh glistening with arousal.

As he reached her heat Tatsuya closed her legs as best she could. Letting her hand travel down her scantly clad body and take his hand away from her. Evra let out a groan of disappointment.

"I'm meant to be apologising, Sir." Tatsuya said, her voice vibrating against him.

"Touch yourself." Evra whispered breathlessly. He felt Tatsuya turn around to hear him better. "Touch yourself for me." He ordered louder.

Tatsuya shifted slightly before her hand appeared from between her folds of skirt as an actor would a curtained stage. Her brutally gentle licking continued as her fingers tentatively began to skirt her own womanhood. She used two fingers to spread herself before Evra. A pearlised drip slipped from her velvet lips and splashed its way to Evra's equally hungry lips.

She pushed a finger into her core; coating it before tracing through her folds and circling her nub.

"Don't come." Evra ordered feeling her legs beginning to tremble. He skirted his hands around to her naked back applying gentle weight to lower her hips towards him. her knees slid an inch apart on the wooden surface.

He could feel himself teetering on the electric edge of orgasm as he watched her gracefully innocent hands touch her most intimate parts. Her soft mouth letting gasps and moans escape which vibrated through his flesh.

She was beginning to give in to his pressing hands. She was now close enough to feel the hot quick breaths against herself. His nails dug into her skin slightly when he roamed too near his orgasm.

She felt her tired legs give in another two inches apart. She was desperate for her release and the ache grew worse as Evra placed a soft kiss utter inches from her core.

She relented as his hand pressed once more upon her buttocks. She removed her hands and let him crush her to him. His lips were hungry and sucked at her forcefully. His hands roamed from her back pushing two into her womanhood and half a digit into her behind.

Evra sighed with relief when he felt her contract around his fingers, his erection pulsed between Tatsuyas lips. He released into her mouth and he saw stars. Tatsuya greedily swallowed the pearlescent spendings as she felt her own orgasm nearing.

Evra was still pushing against her hips as she ground down onto his delicious mouth. She realised she was shaking from the delicious tension Evra had built. Her fingernails were in danger of piercing Evra's skin as she felt the rush of euphoria crash around her consciousness. She cried out as feeling swept her out to sea caught in the current. She gasped for breath only to be dragged under once more. Her abdomen contracted and pulsed to fiercely it was almost painful.

Once her mind stopped producing fireworks and she came down slowly from her high. She realised Evra wasn't breathing and was shock still. She slowly lifted herself off of him, expecting she had suffocated him. _That _would be hard to explain; if only he had the ability to breath from his ears. She was surprised to see him opening and closing his mouth like a landed fish (what is it with her and ocean metaphors?).

His hair face and neck were wet and shining, the moisture had pooled slightly in a hollow of his neck. He turned to her with his eyes wide. Tatsuya carefully touched his face with a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly though she was not sure why after the howling that had just erupted from her.

His wide open mouth turned up at the sides as he grinned to himself.

"I'm perfect. You came." He said as way of explanation. "I mean- you actually came. You squirted. For me."

That explained all the liquid. Tatsuya blushed slightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He was covered in the stuff and as he sat up slowly it ran down his chest.

He pulled her forward and placed a bitter but beautiful tasting kiss onto her lips.

"Don't be sorry." He said pulling her flush against him, she could feel the cooling liquid tricking down between their bodies.

"We-we went too far." She stuttered feeling shame in her chest. Evra embraced her; his hot arms soothing her only slightly. The heat from her spanked bottom was angered as she slid herself into the school chair situated in front of the desk.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked smoothing his hand over her naked shoulder. Tatsuya shook her head. "You enjoyed it didn't you?" this earned a nod. Evra paused and slid onto his knees in front of her; his eyes were pleading.

"Tatsuya. This isn't wrong. We are adults and we love each other. This is ok. We wont do it again if you don't want to."

"We love each other?" she asked, her voice cracked slightly making the question seem childish. Evra dropped his gaze and bit his lip slightly.

"Well I don't mind if you don't love me yet." He mumbled straightening his legs to stand up. To give her some space to think. Tatsuya gripped his wrist tightly; desperation gleaming from her tear rimmed eyes.

"I love you too." She said loudly to him. "I'd just never really thought about it before now. It happened too naturally, too fast to see." She smiled slightly.

She stood to join him. "I don't know how my mating instincts work with things like this or anything else. But I know I love you." She giggled slightly despite the situation. "I couldn't even be alone for an hour without you."

"Yeah, you shirt sniffing pervert." Evra chuckled. Tatsuya elbowed his ribs the tension shattered as they both chuckled at each other.

Evra grabbed his pile of clothes and yanked on his suit trousers.

"Come on lets get showered before dinner." He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Although I've already eaten."

Tatsuya threw of discarded damp underwear at him. "_Punny_ boy." She said before kissing him once more. Her heart flew.

**Romantic ending after all. Next chapter she'll finally meet with that sneaky Mr Crepsley.**

**Thanks to: Random Reader B and Vampires Assistant for the reviews**

**Review as always my lufflys**


	17. The Transformation

**Sorry this is late once again. I got stuck on what should happen after the Crepsley chat.**

**I've slightly changed the vampaneze story thing to suit my story a bit better.**

**Enjoy!**

"How comes whenever we have alone time I always end up in the shower with you?" Tatsuya asked rubbing coconut scented shower gel into her skin.

"Just lucky I suppose" Evra answered lathering his hair into a foamy Mohawk.

"Lucky indeed." She muttered.

Their voiced echoed around the old communal shower located in the belly of the theatre; originally for dancers using the rooms to practise. She turned around slightly to see him smirk at her from the nook of his arm. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning her back towards him to continue washing.

Evra's arms were around her waist instantly pulling her a few inches across the slick soapy floor.

"Messy boy." She whispered while doing her best to ignore him while she washed; meaning she would have an unsoaped Evra shape across her.

"Me?" he whispered seductively into her ear. A grin began to paint itself onto her face.

"Yes" she simply said trying to hide her smile from him. "You're always causing the mess. Whether it's from yourself or not."

Tatsuya felt his muscles pulse with the rush of blood because of the memory. She handing him a bottle of shampoo as a way of distraction. Evra poured a puddle into his palm and began lathering her hair.

She relaxed against his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her scalp.

"Do you worry that we're too physical?" Evra asked quietly. Tatsuya let her head tilt back to meet his eyes; her forehead was lined in a frown before letting it rest against his massaging hands once more.

"Yeah." She whispered the sound ricocheting around the humid room. "Don't you?"

"No." he whispered pulling his soapy hands around her waist. "I think we haven't forced it or pushed too quickly."

Tatsuya nodded slightly. "Should we slow it down a bit?"

"_Could_ we slow it down?" Evra said through a chuckle. Tatsuya shrugged; although libido and sex drive were things that were often associated as a masculine feature Tatsuya had wanted the physical side as much as Evra. Maybe even more than him even.

"Well next week we won't be able to do anything physical. So we could test drive our willpower then." Tatsuya felt Evra's brow furrow with questions.

"Why won't we be able to be physical with each other?"

"Lady problems" she said blushing as she realised Evra might not have been taught about this particular side of reproduction. Evra nodded and let his hands drift over her stomach tenderly to show he understood what she was suggesting.

Tatsuya moved away from his embrace; stepping into the stream of water and pulling Evra in with her.

( )

After their shower they returned to their tent once more; Tatsuya left off her arousal soaked socks after rinsing them in the shower. Ginnezu was laying across their bed on his back with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Tatsuya approached him and rubbed at his stomach. The dog opened his eyes lazily before letting out a loud sigh and rolling over to go back to sleep.

"He's sulking because we aren't in the forest anymore" she said to Evra grinning at how humanlike Ginnezu was sometimes. Tatsuya walked over to the cardboard boxes which contained her clothes and fished out a pair of rough faded skinny jeans and a clean pair of sighed contently as she felt less naked and more herself. Even though she had to admit; she was getting used to her ridiculous costume.

Ginnezus attention snapped towards the tent door the fur along his back and around his neck raised and bristled making the dog seemingly double in size. He leapt off the bed as a growl ripped through the room. Alerting Tatsuya to the presence seconds before a slow determined knock sounded upon the wooden frame. Tatsuya allowed her own rumbling growl to seep through her gritted teeth as she moved away from a shocked Evra to open the door.

Standing timidly in the doorway was a very small looking Larten Crepsley. Ginnezus snarls still pulled their way through Tatsuyas lungs; taking her breath away.

"Tatsuya." Larten began quietly watching Ginnezu edge his way towards him. "Would you please call off your dog?"

Tatsuya kept her eyes trained onto Larten as she tilted her head to Ginnezu who was now nearing lunging distance to the old vampire.

"_Juubun (enough)" _she said calmly to Ginnezu who sat on the ground and stopped his growling. His lips were still revealing his large teeth as a warning but he had become a body guard rather than an attacker.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour. It was wrong of me to attempt to force you to change." The vampires' eyes flickered upon Evra who had paced defensively closer to Tatsuya and placed his hand on her hip bone as a sign of ownership. "I would like to talk to you alone and explain the situation."

Tatsuya shook her head. "You can explain it to both me and Evra." Evra gave her hip an encouraging squeeze.

Larten nodded while letting out an exasperated sigh. "Very well. The auditorium is the perfect place." He turned and signalled for the pair to follow him.

They walked in silence until reaching the candle lit theatre where Darren was sitting on the edge of the stage. Evra and Tatsuya stopped a few feet away from the stage as Larten climbed up the dry wooden steps to stand beside Darren.

"Tatsuya I think there are some things you should learn about our situation as vampires." He said with a slight smile.

( )

Larten and Darren explained everything; from turning Darren into a half vampire to the plight of the evil vampaneze.

"So where do I come in?" Tatsuya asked understanding all the theory but not understanding where she comes into it.

"At our last location an old friend, Gavner Purl, visited me. He warned me of vampaneze activity in a city not far from here. Our only guess is that there is a large clan nearby who are using the city as a source of feeding. This could be an opportunity to try to wipe out the vampaneze. Or to find ways to tackle them.

"You are our secret weapon." He concluded grinning at her.

"Your secret weapon? How so?" she asked wary of his plans. She was hoping she wasn't just going to be used to farm her blood. But she also did not want to be wrapped up in the war between the two races.

"Yes. Your blood and your ability to change gives you an advantage over us in that you aren't controlled by your hatred for the other. You won't be a target; you can slip between the lines of us and take down the opposition."

"I don't think Tatsuya should be involved in your war. It isn't safe for her. If she bleeds every vampire and vampaneze will be all over her." Evra interrupted anger giving his voice a gravely tone demanding authority in the situation.

"It will be safer than leaving her here and waiting for the vampaneze to track her down and force her to fight for _them_." Larten argued back at Evra. Tatsuya shifted into a defensive position leaning her weight against Evra.

"Although I agree with Evra completely, as it isn't my war. That doesn't mean it isn't my problem. I would rather fight _with_ the vampires than be forced against you." She looked back at Evra who was biting at the inside of his mouth in annoyance. "I haven't ever been in a fight though. I can barely throw a punch."

Larten nodded. "I anticipated this. We will approach the city with the cirque so we don't arouse the suspicions of the vampaneze. During this time we will train; starting at our next location. So for now you just have to get yourself into prime fitness. I will stay here with the rest of the cirque in the theatre if you have any further question." With that Larten stepped off of the stage and disappeared through the stage door.

The three of them were left stranded in dry silence.

Evra huffed. "I don't think you should go with him. It isn't safe."

Tatsuya pulled him into an embrace. "I know it isn't. That's why he needs me." She ran her fingertips along his spine hoping to dislodge some of his worry. The gravity of the situation was yet to hit Tatsuya but obviously Evra had a better understanding of what was happening.

"Tatsuya promise me you won't put yourself in danger." Evra said sternly pulling away from her embrace to look into her eyes.

"Evra." She sighed at the difficulty of what stands before her. "I'll try my best to help Larten and Darren. But it all depends on how my training goes." She soothed her hand from his cheekbone to his jaw before kissing him softly.

Evra nodded slowly showing he accepted this ultimatum. Darren shifted awkwardly from his position of the stage before standing up.

"Tatsuya." He started before giving Evra a nervous glance. "Mr Crepsley wants you to begin practicing your changes so that you understand the control you have over yourself."

"Why didn't he ask me himself?" Tatsuya asked angrily.

"He knew you would say no." Darren said simply and shrugged before walking towards the pair. "Can I speak to you Evra?" he said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Evra nodded and peeled himself away from Tatsuya to follow Darren back onto the stage and behind the heavy red velvet curtain.

Evra sighed as the disappeared from sight. "I'm not happy about this Darren." Evra stated, looking seriously at him. Darren could see the fear in his eyes.

"Neither am I. But she'll definitely be safer with me and Crepsley than alone at the cirque."

"She wouldn't be alone." Evra hissed standing up straight to show the height difference between the two. Darren smiled slightly and pulled Evra into an embrace.

"I know she wouldn't."

They straightened up again and Darren begins to gain his boyish smirk back.

"She's really got to you hasn't she?" Darren asked through a knowing grin.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Evra said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Maybe you could help her change, you know? She obviously doesn't want to but if she _does_ get involved in all this, she'll be better off being able to control it with your help."

Evra shrugged. "It makes sense. I'll see what I can do." Evra's eyes scanned the curtain obviously eager to get back to Tatsuya. "You better do your best to keep her safe. I'll marry her one day, you know?"

"I know." Darren grinned at Evras' sappyness. "Go on then lover boy." Darren laughed pushing Evra back through the stage curtains.

Evra stumbled out onto the stage smiling; Darren having eased Evra's mind about the whole crazy war. Tatsuya was sitting on the edge of the dusty stage. She spun round when she heard him clatter back towards her.

He plopped himself down beside her and kissed her wetly on the cheek. She laughed slightly and wiped the shining lip mark off of her cheek.

"You're feeling better about this already?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Evra shrugged. "You couldn't be in safer hands. And as long as I get to help you train I'm sure you'll be ok." He smiled weakly; feeling less confident without Darrens' charisma.

"How are you going to help me?" she asked softly.

"Darren thinks having me around will help you control your change." Evra grimaced slightly at the thought of her changing. He couldn't imagine it being painless.

"He might be right." She said finally smiling sincerely.

"Shall we try it?" he asked with an excited grin.

"Now?" her voice pitched at the enormity of the task sitting ahead of her.

"Yeah. We'll try it in the dance room." Evra wriggled his scaled brow suggestively at her. Tatsuya scoffed slightly and leant against his shoulder.

"I bet we will." She muffled against him. Evra leapt off the stage and turned to look at her. Tatsuya groaned and slithered off of the stage and stumbled into Evra's outstretched arms.

( )

The two of them arrived back at the dance room. The smell of candles and Evra's earthyness hung in the air. Evra still had his arm around Tatsuya as he lead her here.

He opened the door and the darkness enveloped them. Tatsuya sat on the floor as Evra flicked on the light switch. A single light bulb crackled into life, casting eerie green light over Tatsuyas small form. She was hunched over with her elbows resting against her crossed knees.

"How do you want to do this?" Evra asked. His voice echoing harshly in the room.

"I don't know." Tatsuya said with a helpless shrug. She watched Evra sit opposite her, his skin radiating fingers of heat which searched through the air and tickled across her clothed legs.

"Just take your time" Evra whispered calmly before staying quiet with his eyes trained onto Tatsuyas worried form.

Tatsuya shifted slightly before closing her eyes and steadying her breathing. Once she seemed calmer she stood up suddenly; pulling her white shirt over her head before discarding her jeans and underwear. She looked over warily at Evra who had politely cast his to the floor. She sat in front of him once more; crossing her legs once more and sitting straighter than before.

Tatsuya felt the animal clawing the flesh away from her ribs; biting through muscle and snapping through bone.

She cried out as she felt heat envelope her. She unfurrowed her brow to see Evra's hand was over her galloping heart. She blinked away tears and let out a shuddery breath.

"Don't fight it." Evra whispered letting his breath brush against her ear. Tatsuya nodded as she watched him sit back down in front of her. She sniffed loudly and laughed at herself.

She closed her eyes and begun slower and smoother; easing her senses out to stretch herself out slowly rather then trying to keep the caged animal inside of her.

As her sense bubble filled out she felt it enveloping the shape of Evra. She felt his heat. Smelt his earthy skin and heard the blood rushing through his veins. Feeling the slight grating of his scales and the brush of his eyelashes. Smelling the soap from their shower and the taint of arousal still clinging to his skin. She felt his heartbeat vibrating the air around her and she melted into the experience of him.

She felt herself beginning the change. Her jaws ached and her joint popped audibly popped. Her breathing quickened as panic began to seed in her mind.

Evra shifted in front of her signaling that the changes were physically showing. She breathed deeply and placed her balled fists in front of her knees as she leant forward to allow her muscles and bones to change easier.

The knawing and twisting of her body stopped.

She opened her eyes to see Evra's brow furrowed and his teeth biting his lips.

"That looked like it hurt." He said simply.

She could hear the difference in the way air filtered into her lungs, telling her that the change was complete. She dared a look into the aged mirror and was mesmerized by what she saw.

The wolf was large; sitting taller than Evra. Her shoulders were slumped forward as she struggled to draw air into her exhausted lungs. Her shocking pink tongue curled between large white teeth, yellow eyes stared out of an ashy grey head. White fur defined the shape and continued down to her bristling chest and slender legs and clawed feet.

She stood up carefully and begun pacing around the room. Evra watched her every movement as she worked up into a predatory trot. She felt like a show pony with him judging her every move to she stopped and sat in front of him. She lifted up her paw to him.

Evra grinned and shook her paw. Tatsuya cocked her head and pricked her ears. Evra scruffed her hair and stood up to open the door. Tatsuya communicated her unwillingness to go outside with a flick of her tail and a shake of her head.

"Come on. Just for a wander around." Evra said hanging out of the doorframe. Tatsuya sighed and hauled herself from the wooden flooring.

She could smell every room and every occupant. She could smell the cooking two floors down and the memories walking down the corridors with them.

They reached the tent they shared with Darren. She could smell the sweet hint of blood showing that Darren was inside. She could hear Ginnezu pacing inside whining slightly as they approached. Tatsuya looked up at Evra as he opened the door.

Ginnezu leapt at them barking happily.

"Ginnezu!" she shouted happily. It came out as a yap as the two danced around each other. Ginnezu looked different from usual. He looked more defined and large from her new wolfine angle.

Darren stepped toward the pair and was looking at them bemused. It was then that Tatsuya realized that her and Ginnezu looked basically the same. Darren crouched before them and studied Tatsuya. He pulled back her gums and checked her paws. Tatsuya would have giggled at his scientist type examination if she could have.

He stood up apparently satisfied. Ginnezu began to walk towards the door and Tatsuya felt the urge to follow. She checked her gaze back at Evra who was watching her cautiously.

She slipped out the door and trotted down the corridor. She had the feeling of being a puppy being shown how to hunt and survive. She chased Ginnezu through the theatre corridors; leaping down stairs and playfully snapping at his heels. Rushing through the man made woodland of the building.

( )

The pair returned to the tent where Evra was sitting with a very lumpy looking snake. The lump was suspiciously animal shaped.

Evra stood up and greeting the two canines.

"Shall we go and change you back then?" he asked bent down on one knee. Tatsuya would have groaned if her new body had developed vocal cords; the novelty had yet to wear off.

They walked back into the dance room where Tatsuyas pile of discarded clothes sat. Evra and Tatsuya sat back down in their previous positions. Tatsuya found changing back easier than transforming the first time.

When she opened her eyes they settled upon Evra's smiling face. He pulled her onto his lap breathing in her scent.

"I missed you." He muffled against her hair.

"I didn't go anywhere." She whispered back pulling him closer to her.

**That's it until next time :)**

**Thanks for reviews from:**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown, IntimateLoverForever and the lovely Vampires Assistant.**

**Read and review**


	18. The Practise

**Sorry it has literally been ages! I've just started at university and it's a lot trickier and time consuming than I thought would be. I've put some sexyness into this one as a grovelling apology.**

**Summery of last chapter****: they've decided that they should start cutting down on their physical relationship. Larten explained the situation about the Vampire Vs. Vampaneze war and Tatsuyas part to play. Evra is not a happy bunny about it, feeling the health of his new love is threatened. Evra helped Tatsuya transform into all her wolfine glory. And Ginnezu helped her stretch her new hairy legs.**

**Enjoy!**

"Will you marry me?" Evra spluttered. His hands still on her calf where he was massaging her twisting, cramping muscles.

"Huh?" she asked half asleep and face down on their bed.

"Will-will you marry me?" she propped herself up with her elbows and turned her head towards him. Her back popped in protest of her moving. Her eyes were half closed from her creased brow. Her skin was blotchy from the earlier transformation.

Evra waited for an answer; his breathing had stopped.

She didn't know whether to laugh, was he joking?

"Evra-" She started before words failed her.

"You don't want to." Evra stated his voice thick with disappointment. He let his head drop before he continued massaging her. She looked away from him confused before pushing his hand away from her and sitting up next to him. She gripped tightly onto his oily hands before he could pull them away.

He looked away from her nakedness, feeling its awkward presence in the serious situation.

"Evra?" Tatsuya asked quietly trying to catch his eye contact. "Why are you asking me to marry you?"

He looked up at her, his eyes hard but the tell-tale signs of tears shone between his eyelashes. She knew why he had asked her, she needed to hear him say it.

"To stop you-." He started before his bottom lip trembled and he turned away from her again. She caught his head and pulled it desperately to her chest, feeling hot tears sting her skin. She caught her own lip between her teeth to control her own sorrow spilling over; her sorrow for Evra and his desperation.

She begun pulling his shirt off, letting her fingers slide gently over his scaled skin.

"Tatsuya don't. Sex won't solve this." He said covering his chest in a movement that at any other time would have made her laugh. She said nothing but lay down on her back before tapping the space underneath her breasts. Her wordless command was obeyed by Evra as he lay between her legs and placed his head on her sternum. He sighed deeply at the calmness of her heart beat and the steady breaths of her lungs.

"I'm not going to marry you Evra. Not never, just not now; not for this." She whispered to him stroking his hair. He nodded slightly, moving his arms from where they were stubbornly clamped to his sides to embrace her.

"And nothings been decided about the vampires. You were there, we'll decide after training. It'll be a decision made between me and the vampires." He shifted to protest but she held his head firmly but gently to her signalling that he should just listen for the moment.

"Although I love you. I _know_ that even if I arrived in an armour-plated tank you'd still not want me to go. Which I understand; but if I can I'd like to help them. And I'll only go if I'm sure of what I'll be doing and if there's need for me."

She felt tears still slowly spill out onto her chest.

"God, I just don't want you to get hurt." He said in a tear muffled voice.

She laughed slightly before hugging him close and kissing the top of his hair. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you."

Evra chuckled awkwardly before tightening his arms around her.

"What would you have done if I had said yes?" she asked shyly, almost not daring to speak the words.

"Been happy." He said with a loud sniff.

"One day" she simply whispered into his green locks bringing her legs up to curl all her limbs around him. He slid up her body to loom over her; she looked into his swollen, honest face and felt her own tears once again spring to her eyes.

A watery smile crept onto his face.

"What's it like being a dog?" he asked making her laugh at the breaking tension. She pulled his lips to hers.

"Surprisingly fun. It's frightening walking head first down the stairs; I feel like that girl from the grudge." Evra raised his eyebrow at her and eyed her suspiciously until she smacked him playfully in the chest. "It hurts afterwards though" she said pouting at him dramatically. He rolled his eyes and went to get off of her. But she gripped his forearms to stop him moving. A question popped into her head that she knew she shouldn't ask.

"When do you want to have sex?" she blurted, before quickly covering her mouth to smother her words.

Evra grinned and kissed her softly. "Now who's the one asking crazy questions?" he whispered to her.

"It isn't crazy Evra. Don't you feel it?"

"Love?" he asked innocently, his eyes shining with honesty and tears. Tatsuya looked away from him. Was it just love? Wasn't the mated bond meant to be stronger than that?

"Yes. Love." She mumbled pulling him towards her body again. Smothering herself in him, his smell, his heat. His love?

"Well Tatsuya. You know I love you. I know it's too fast, and I know it's too crazy. But I have this pull to you. Like you've sewed a bungee core between us." He smiled into the crook of her neck. Her heart pounded against him, she let out a whimper of relief. _He did feel it._

"It's like I can feel where you are. Like a compass inside of me that follows you around." She grinned up at him, her eyes shining with the remnants of tears. She kissed him softly, her throat aching with unshed sobs of happiness.

( )

"For Gods' sake. Do I really have to do this?" Tatsuya moaned. Her voice echoing across the open area of the dusty theatre.

"Yup" Evra said simply, popping the 'p'. His enjoyment of both her embarrassment and getting the chance to teach her something was evident from the gleaming grin he was sending her.

Truska sighed loudly at Tatsuyas hesitation. Dramatically putting her freshly hennaed hands upon her curvaceous hips.

"So you want me to-." Tatsuya started again before Evra cut into her, cupping his hands around his mouth to address the imaginary crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce you to the lovely Truska and the tantalisingly sexy, talented, gorgeous, grumpy faced Tatsuya." Evra smirked back at Tatsuya who was doing her best impression of a rebellious teenager, with her cocked hips and crossed arms, topped off with her glaring eyes.

Truska walked into the centre of the stage demanding stage presence that came with experience and confidence. Tatsuya couldn't help stomping her feet slightly as she followed Truskas lead. Tatsuya carried two three foot long metal poles; they were clumsy and heavy for her strained muscles.

"Good evening." Truska addressed the crowd with her usual seductive air. Jealously flushed Tatsuyas cheeks as Evra returned Truskas smile. "Tonight we have a new act. Tatsuya, the worlds' strongest girl!" Evra clapped his applause and wolf whistled as she grinned at him.

"Could I have a volunteer from the crowd please?" Tatsuya asked, blush rising up her throat as Evra leapt onto the stage in front of her.

She looked at him shyly from beneath her eyelashes. "Would you test that the metal is real please?" she asked holding out the steel bars for him.

Evra took them and tested them, his eyes holding a hazy eye contact with her the whole time. He nodded and handed them back.

"Do I bend them now?" she asked Evra who nodded.

"Unless the crowd is still dubious." She nodded and begun twisting the metal around each others, stretching the poles until they appeared almost white with tension.

She used her fingers to compress and manipulate the ends. Evra watched her fingers nimbly indent her finger print into the surface. He grinned as he begun to recognise the shapes form. She stopped and handed him back the metal. He stooped as he took it, not expecting the weight after seeing her handle it so nimbly.

He grinned at the rough representation of two snakes, complete with finger print indented scales.

"That's amazing." He said honestly. "Can I keep it?"

Tatsuya laughed and nodded. He carried it down the steps and placed it upon one of the velvet covered seats.

"Before I go I have one more trick." She looked around at the imaginary audience. "May I have another volunteer please?" she looked around, moving her finger down the rows. Evra was jumping out of his seat with his arm waving around in the air.

"I need someone strong….and sexy…." She hissed allowing her finger to trace its path to Evra.

"Ah perfect." She grinned as Evra leapt from his seat and jumped in front of her once more.

Tatsuya squeezed his muscles. "Hmm yes you'll do nicely." She grinned at him as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You better not treat the audience the same." He warned half jokingly. She raised her eyebrow back at him.

"If you would pick me up in any-which-way you want." She said to him as Evra swung her into a bridal style hold. She took the opportunity to give him an Eskimo kiss; rubbing the tip of her nose to his.

Truska scoffed, "you two are sickening." She mumbled to them.

"Ready?" she asked Evra quietly, her voice laced with seductive undertones. He nodded seriously before shifting her higher and more securely into his grasp.

She closed her eyes to concentrate allowing the increase of body mass to flow slowly through her body. She felt Evra's muscles shudder from the strain of holding her.

"If it gets too much drop me Evra." She said her voice strained through her concentration.

She heard him hiss with effort. His breathing laboured. She opened her eyes snapping her body mass back to normal. Evra fell backwards with Tatsuya still clamped to his chest.

"I told you to drop me." She scolded.

"And I told you before; I'll never drop you." His heart was still thundering from the effort, the sound nearly deafening her as her senses went haywire. She blinked through the over sensitivity crashing through her body. She saw Evra's face drop, saw the micro-expressions in his brow and the worry ripple through his eyes like a stone thrown into a lake. She felt the vacuum of his lungs as he went to speak. She cringed away from his voice as it exploded into her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked her desperately as she struggled to get away from him. She fell onto the floor, her muscles coiling underneath her skin like snakes.

She calmed her breathing as the ricocheting noise died down. She slowly opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing. Just took me more effort than usual to rein in my senses." She gave Evra a weak smile before pulling him into an embrace. Her muscles still trembled, but with fright rather than energy. She sighed once she was in the familiar feeling of his arms.

"Just lack of practise." She said weakly, feeling her head pound. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt the heat from Evra as he came and sat next to her.

His hand hovered close to her, almost afraid to touch her.

"Is she alright?" she heard Truskas thick accent whisper to Evra. Evra shrugged.

"I'm ok." Tatsuya said, opening her eyes slowly, blinking away the fuzziness. "Would Larten be around?" she asked trying to ignore the worried way Evra's teeth nipped at his lips.

Evra looked around as though he was expecting to see a window or a clock. "Darren will be up. Will that help?" he asked, his eyes shone with an emotion Tatsuya couldn't place. She nodded as he helped her up off of the dusty stage.

( )

She could almost feel the blood washing around Darren's mouth, running across his taste buds and dripping through the gaps of his teeth. He spat the blood out into the sink of the cold changing rooms they were standing in.

Tatsuya was sitting on one of the wooden benches that ran the length of the room. Evra fussed over the fresh scratch that Darren had inflicted upon Tatsuyas ankle. Tatsuya ran her fingers through his hair as he dabbed at the blood with a soft clean cloth.

Darrens usually pale lips looked crimson as the iron rich blood stained the creases of his lips. When he turned back towards Evra and Tatsuya, he cleared his throat slightly before speaking. Tatsuya could tell the need to drink was strong, from the way his thin skin was snaked with faint blue pulsing veins. He licked his lips before talking, tasting the salt of her blood.

"I don't taste anything unusual. Your iron levels are higher than last time. No doubt due to your…female tendencies." He cleared his throat again. "You tasted quite tired. As if you'd just been jogging or boxing. My guess is that your change had worn you out."

"I told you." Tatsuya said gently to Evra, brushing the hair out of his still worried eyes.

"More changes; or half changes, will help you exercise the restraint and make your body less susceptible to the strain." Darren nodded and sighed relieved, to drop the doctor-esque formality.

"How was your cirque training?" Darren asked with a grin. Tatsuya shook her head with a sigh, letting a small smile pass through to Evra.

"Apart from the crazy wolfness it was good. Embarrassing but good. Evra's a very good teacher." She cooed. Evra's eyes glinted up from his position from the floor. She stroked her fingers subtly along his jaw line and up through his hair. Darren smiled.

"So what exactly are you doing for it? Except nearly wolfing out in front of a crowd?" Darrens hand watched Tatsuyas fingers gently tugging at Evra's hair.

"Wolfing out?" Evra chuckled. "This isn't Teen Wolf, Darren"

"Actually I'm exactly like teen wolf." Tatsuya grinned at Evra.

"Except that if you don't 'wolf out' you wouldn't be able to be in the show." Evra stated waggling his finger patronisingly at her. She frowned at him and crossed her arms sharply across her chest.

"Would to." She sulked childishly, jutting her bottom lip out dramatically.

"Yeah you could be Evra's assistant." Darren grinned with Evra, clearly enjoying the thought of her having to strut around each night only to be "rescued" by Evra.

"Mr Crepsley's going to be so annoyed that I saw you as a wolf. He all but cancelled the wish that you'd change for him." Darren frowned as he predicted the upcoming anger of Larten Crepsley.

Tatsuya matched Darrens frown with one of her own. "I didn't do it for him. I did it for Evra, so he wouldn't have reason to worry."

Darren scoffed lightly while Evra's eyes flicked back to Tatsuyas. His eyes bore into her searching for the reassurance she was giving him.

"But you're basically bullet proof; even when you're not in wolf form." Tatsuya and Evra broke their intimate staring of each other to stare bewildered at Darren.

"Well why else do you think you have the ability to control your body mass. Its like built in armour."

Evra and Tatsuya stared back of each other and then to boggle back at Darren.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well it's obvious. Have you never wondered why you can do these things?"

"Not-not really." Tatsuya stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "When you say 'bullet-proof' how bullet proof are we talking."

Darren shrugged, "vampire shaped bullets hopefully. We could test it?" he mumbled, seeing Evra's disapproving face. Tatsuya squeezed Evra's shoulder reassuringly.

"That sounds good. So I half know what I'm up against."

"We could do it now if you want?" Darren suggested stepping forward towards the pair.

"I think one change is enough for today." Tatsuya laughed and slid to the floor to join Evra. Darren nodded and checked the battered old watch that clung to his slim wrist.

"I should go and feed." He smiled slightly "before the sun comes up." Darrens' quick exit showed he was clearly going to enjoy telling Mr Crepsley the news of Tatsuyas willing change. Tatsuya looked at the battered clock showing an early time of 9PM. Her mind switched through the long events of the day and she sighed for the long nights of the summer instead of the sunless evenings of winter.

The room fell into warm intimacy at Darrens' departure as Tatsuya curled herself into Evra lap. Evra hummed against the skin of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her curvaceous torso.

"Hmm, where were we?" Tatsuya moaned as Evra sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh of her exposed neck.

"I think I was massaging you." He whispered back against her as his hands begun moulding the soft flesh of her thighs, skimming the crease of skin of where her buttocks begun. Tatsuyas head dropped back slightly as she pushed herself into his roaming hands. She could feel him grinning as she shivered in anticipation.

"Take off your clothes and lay on the bench." Evra instructed to Tatsuya after one last deep kiss onto her lips. Tatsuya leapt off his lap and begun clumsily stripping off her jeans and top, leaving her exposed in matching bright red lingerie. Evra bit his lip as he admired the sexily cut nature of her French knickers, watching the fabric move between her thighs and dip between the cheeks of her buttocks as she stretched out seductively on the bench.

She looked back at him and wiggled her hips, making the soft round flesh of her buttocks jiggle to expose even more intimate parts of her underwear.

Evra pulled her thighs apart slightly to sit between them, shifting his gaze up her body.

"Surely it's only fair that you're in your underwear as well." Tatsuya said arching her eyebrow at him suggestively.

Evra sighed and begun shifting off his jeans, breathing out in relief as the tightness of his jeans was released. His erection sprung out as he had decided to forgo underwear again; knowing how much Tatsuya liked it. When he checked back to her she was biting her lip at him and had shifted her hips so that the red lace was just inches below the pulsing flesh that was now free from its denim prison. He held back a groan as he allowed himself to run a finger along the delicate boundaries of her underwear.

"And when did you change into these Miss Tatsuya?" he asked huskily. Tatsuya grinned back at him and rolled her hips to allow him another peek at the gusset of her underwear.

"When you weren't looking." She said with a mischievous grin etched across her lips. He grinned back and gave her butt a playful slap.

"Well clearly." He said sarcastically. "I would have definitely noticed these." He slid his finger gently along the lace once more, urging him another arched back from Tatsuya. He could tell what she wanted but he didn't want it to be too easy.

He let his hands fall back into the cupping and massaging her thighs, eliciting breathy sighs from her. He could see her hands gripping the wood of the bench to try and subdue her gasps. He couldn't help smiling at how different her reactions were from when he was doing this before. He watched the flesh of her thighs part and jiggle manipulate the flimsy fabric. He bit his lip to resist ripping the red straight off her, the almost see through fabric was so teasing.

"Let it out" Evra whispered as he watched goosebumps race in ribbons as he ran his fingers up and down her back. Tatsuya noisily gulped in air and arched her back into his hands. He suddenly slid his hands underneath of her, wrapping them around her waist to pull her up to him. Her skin shivered as his heated arousal pushed eagerly against the small of her back. Evra's hands explored the front of her body, feeling the cool from the wood marble against her usually hot body.

She writhed and moaned against him, desperate for his touch. He slowly slid his hand down her sternum, along her soft feminine stomach and letting his fingers roam underneath the lace of her underwear. Her soft triangle of hair tickled abrasively against his fingertips. Tatsuya held still as she anticipated his next move, small squeaks escaped from between her plump lips.

Evra's eyelashes fluttered against his high cheek bones as she pushed herself against his as a not so subtle hint for him to continue his journey downwards.

"God, you have no idea what I want to do to you." Evra groaned huskily against the flesh of Tatsuyas neck. She allowed herself to chuckle and shift her hips to make him aware of where his hands were still situated.

"I think I have some idea." Tatsuya breathed as she looked back at him, running her nose along his jaw line. "Touch me Evra," she whispered, letting her hips grind into his arousal once more.

Evra gasped once again before sliding Tatsuyas lace underwear down her legs to trap her knees together. He ran his fingers back up between her thighs until he reached the familiar hot slick touch of her pussy. Tatsuya jolted and tried to open her legs, straining her lace restraints. Evra gently manipulated her flesh, knowing how sensitive she would be. Tatsuya wriggled against his hands, wordlessly begging for more.

Evra felt her body shiver in sensation as he ran his index finger through the fleshy petals of her womanhood. Her mouth opened to let out a desperate gasp as he grazed her clitoris. He grinned into her hair as his other hand moved up from her waist to begin moulding her breasts through her bra. She ground herself against his fingers as her own hands knotted themselves into Evra's hair. He hissed as her grip increased when he pushed two of his fingers inch-by-inch inside of her.

"Tatsuya, if you pull too hard I'll be bald." Her hands released his hair and instead gripped her fingers around his hip bones, grinding his arousal harder against her. Evra gasped again as he slowly began to pulse his fingertips against the rough surface of her g-spot.

"Is this what you want?" Evra growled to her, trying to ignore the torturous pressure Tatsuya was making with her grinding hips.

"I want you to fuck me." She spluttered after a drugged moan rumbling her way through her. Evra groaned and pumped harder, Tatsuya dragged his hand away from massaging her hardened nipples to join his other hand between her legs.

She could feel her orgasm quickly building, twisting in her abdomen.

"Harder." She moaned bucking her hips against his hands as his movements sped up, pushing harder against the flesh between her closed legs. Her breathing became desperate and her movements erratic, he begun to nip her neck, feeling her pulse vibrate against his lips.

She let her orgasm smother her, scotching its course along her skin. Plucking at the hair on the back of her neck as her body became covered in goosebumps. Her muscles shook and constricted as her climax absorbed every sensation that Evra was willing to offer her. Sparks popped underneath the skin that Evra was irritating pleasurably, her womanhood flushed under his skilled, scaled touches.

As the sizzling rush turned into a burn she let out an exhausted groan, letting her head drop onto Evra's own heaving chest. She flinched as Evra pulled out of her still constricting body.

Tatsuya let herself grin as she spun round on her knees to meet his body flush once more. She let her hands roam down her own legs to pull her underwear. Her fingers then walked themselves teasingly up Evra's sculpted body where the pushed one dominating finger into the middle of his chest.

"Lay down." She purred, watching him eagerly obey. His erection was hard and unbelievably large. Her eyes bulged at the utterly delicious sight before her. She crawled up his body, letting her gaze meet his own widened eyes. She suckled on her bottom lip before kissing him deeply, her tongue rolling slowly against his.

Evra let out a groan, feeling his body crushed against hers. He bucked his naked hips against the hot, wet lace of hers, making her gasp against his lips.

"I can't wait until we can do this for real." He whispered earnestly, hoping to convey all the meaning that went with that sentence. "I want you, Tatsuya. All of you." Tatsuya grinned before attacking his lips once more.

She pulled away and straightened herself on Evra's lap, letting him ogle her body as she seductively ground her hips against him. She looked down, enjoying the sight of his dark green and purple flesh crushed against the transparent lace.

"Mouth or hand Evra?" she asked naughtily, her hands tracing patterns against the shivering muscles of his stomach.

"Mouth-Oh God." He groaned as she shifted once more on his erection. She stood up and walked round to his head, lifting her leg so that she was standing with his head between her legs. She looked down at his face where his eyes were watching the thin transparent fabric that covered her womanhood. She grinned as she dipped her head down to his enormous erection, licking the length of him.

She jumped slightly as she felt familiar fingers pull her underwear to one side, exposing her.

"Excuse me Mr Von." She tutted, letting her fingers roam the hot flesh in front of her.

"Well it isn't fair to cover up something that delicious in sinful red lace." Evra murmured, seemingly hypnotised by the sight of her still slick swollen pussy. He let his fingers open and massage her lips. Tatsuya let out a drugged moan as she resisted the urge to grind herself onto his begging mouth.

She distracted herself by licking Evra's cock which was now pulsing and jumping at her touch. She groaned around his flesh as he begun to circle her clit once more.

"I think you like sucking me off, Tatsuya. You're actually getting wetter." Evra groaned as she let her lips tease his nerves.

"If you keep distracting me, I'm going to cum before you do." She said quickly before going back to pleasuring Evra.

"I like the sound of that." Evra whispered before quickening his thumbs movements. Tatsuyas noises of approval vibrated his nerves making him buck his hips and speed up his movements on Tatsuya.

He could see Tatsuyas orgasm building by the shaking muscles in her thighs; he pushed a finger into her, her muscles knotting themselves around him instantly.

Tatsuya let Evra's erection go from between her lips with a loud pop as she let her orgasm take over again, her muscles quaking as she struggled to keep her hands moving on Evra.

She felt hot, wetness splutter across her chest as Evra's own orgasm exploded. They both stayed still while they got their breath back. Tatsuya could feel Evra's cum running pearlised rivers down her collarbone and along her cleavage. She stood up to let Evra up from his erotic prison. Evra grinned at her, sweeping his fingertip along her blow-job swollen lips, catching the droplets which had settled there. Before letting her tongue dart out and taste the combination of both their arousals.

"Shower?" Tatsuya asked as Evra pulled her into a sticky embrace.

"Shower." Evra agreed. Pulling her into one of the cubicles.

**Hooray for sexy showers!**

**I'll try and update quicker, I know I always say it but I mean it this time :)**

**Thanks for reviews by:**

**Shadoweaver9, IntimateLoverForever and Vampires Assistant**

**And Zippo, that'll teach me for not checking my emails before updating!**

**Also any thoughts on a potential posting of a Lord of the Rings story I've subconsciously written?**


	19. The Trick

**Sorry this took so long. I'm a lazy slacker and lost my creative vibe for a while. There'll be food related sexiness in the next chapter which should make it a little easier to write ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Hot lips grazed Tatsuyas, making her moan and stretch out lusciously towards the heat of his body. The silk of her underwear whispered friction across her aching skin, her stockinged legs shifted against each other. Her stilettos clicked rhythmically on the floor as she was lead towards their destination. She could feel hot summer air licking her flesh and grass caressing at her ankles.

She hesitated slightly, not knowing whether to be naughty or nice, but smooth fingertips pressed against the small of her back, guiding her onwards. Her skin flushed scarlet at being caught out.

He stopped her suddenly, checked her blindfold was tight and then began pacing around her. Watching her movements. She trembled in anticipation of what was coming next; her breath came in short puffs. She could feel his eyes devouring her hungrily.

Hands dusted lightly across her skin, leaving ribbons of goose-bumps trailing her limbs.

"How do you want it?" his voice was husky and warm as amber whiskey. She bit her lip as the possibilities poured through her mind. She could feel him grinning, his teeth glinting predatorily. She felt too innocent; too meek in his erotic presence. The heat from his body making her blush in the realisation that they were about to do _it_.

"Normal." She stumbled, finding her voice.

"Normal?" he asked mockingly, letting his fingerprints press a little harder into the small of her back. His nose traced along her jaw making her swallow deeply.

"Missionary." She confirmed, her teeth nipping nervously at her painting lips again.

"Are you wet enough?" he breathed into her ear. Tatsuya shifted to try and capture his lips, shifting her thighs against the hot, aching, slick moisture. She was sure he could smell it in the way his body couldn't help becoming flush against her side.

"You know I am." She told him, facing her blindfolded face towards him, letting her own sensual smile creep onto her lips.

His hands were suddenly on her thighs, unclipping her suspenders and pulling the scrap of silk down her thighs and trapping her ankles. A hiss of breath came from between his teeth as he took in the swollen aroused flesh that was exposed. His hand gripped hers as she stepped out of the clothing, teetering on her heels. She could feel him grinning at her death-traps as he unclipped the back of her bra.

She let it fall away from her body, hushing through the grass at her feet as it landed. She smiled at his breath hitched at the sight of her breasts. The pale orbs were full, swelling towards his hands at each breath. The faun nipples ached for his pinching fingers.

"Lay down." He instructed, leaving the temptation of her body for another time. She slid down slowly, letting the grass graze her skin.

He salivated as she lay on the ground, facing the blinking, unseeing stars above her. Her lips glistened invitingly. He silently stripped of his own clothes and settled between her legs. The black stockings giving way to smooth, endless, white skin.

He opened her thighs wider, choosing to forgo foreplay; there would be time for that later.

He positioned his muscular arms either side of her shoulders, feeling her sex scorch. He let his body become flush with hers. Her arms instantly wrapped around him, her long legs gripping around his hips, urging him in.

He let his throbbing erection press against her entrance. Tatsuya let out a drugged moan. He pushed into her until his hip bone met the flesh of her thigh.

She clenched around him in a silken knot, scratching her nails down his back. He pulled out slowly, feeling her arousal drip off his newly exposed erection. Slamming into her again she threw her head back letting out a desperate cry. Her slim, elegant neck flowed delicately towards her bouncing breasts.

He licked his lips at the sight, leaning down to lick along her jaw line and the pulse of her jugular jumped against his lips.

He shifted his weight to one hand, allowing the free one to pull of her blindfold. Her doe eyes wet with overwhelming emotion.

He thrust into her again, watching the pleasure ripple through her irises, before moving up her neck to grip her earlobe between his teeth. He thrust quicker, making her body pulse, feeling the electric nerves tingle against him. Tatsuya met his hips more urgently.

"Harder." She moaned. He grinned against her flesh before pulling himself up to look into her eyes once more.

"I love you being this turned on." He ground out between his teeth.

"Well when you tease me this much I can't help it." She clenched around him as the memories assaulting her mind again. Making them both gasp out in sensation.

"I love_ fucking_ you, Tatsuya." He moaned as he suckled her flesh once more.

"I fucking _love_ you, Darren." She cried as she felt her orgasm beginning to take over her limbs. Darren grinned before sinking his teeth into her vein, tasting the adrenaline as his own orgasm spilled over.

( )

Tatsuya spluttered awake, her hands gripping desperately at her throat. Sweat littered her skin and arousal drenched the trouser fabric between her legs. She quickly checked beside her where Evra was sleeping, his body curled around her own. Darren slumbered in the bed across from her.

She realised she saw sitting up and so she flopped back down onto the bed, causing Evra to awaken as well.

He pulled her sleepily towards him.

"You ok?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Nightmare." She simply said, letting him pull her into the security of his heat. She sighed deeply, letting the breath mist across his scales.

"I've got you now." He whispered into her hair. His fingers ghosted along her sternum as he checked her racing pulse. Tatsuya meekly nodded, feeling tears threaten to spill into her eyes.

Her lip trembled as she embraced him tighter still. Evras cool fingers ran along the heat of her cheekbone, feeling the tears she had hoped to hide from him.

"Will you tell me about it?" he asked cupping the back of her head protectively.

"In the morning." She agreed, having no intention to reveal her odd dream to him.

Evra nodded, "in the morning." He confirmed nodding until a yawn took over him and he begun to fall back to sleep.

Tatsuya gulped back the remainder of her tears as she tried to settle back into sleep. But the visuals of Darren's pale muscular flesh kept flashing past her closed eyelids.

Ginnezus sleepy whine reminded her that she had ignored him as of late. She slowly slid out from between Evras arms before quickly slipping out of her soaked pyjamas. The yanked on her running gear before tiptoeing towards the door of their tent.

"Where'ya going?" Evras tired voice mumbled towards her. She stepped towards him and perched on his side of the bed.

"Just for an early morning run. I can't sleep." She told him brushing her fingers against the surface of his hair.

"I'll help you sleep." He replied, even in the dark she could see him suggestive smile. She chuckled quietly, even though her aroused body cried out _Yes!_ Her mind knew it wouldn't be the solution, especially when it was the early hours of the morning and they were not alone in their room.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be back and showered before you know it." Tatsuya placed a soft kiss against his cheek before standing up and joining an impatient Ginnezu.

( )

Tatsuya and Ginnezu found their way instinctually walking into the large space of the theatre itself. Her trainer clad feet scuffed at the streaks of dust that had been disturbed by so many people's activities. She began to run.

She ran as fast as she could, powering her sleep aching limbs to sprint up and down the stairs as she warmed herself up.

She came to a stop, sweat making her skin shine on the artificial light. She stretched, her mind finally releasing her from her guilt ridden dream. She leant forward to touch the floor at her feet, feeling the pinch along the back of her thighs.

"You should definitely stretch around me more often." A voice interrupted. She jumped up from the undignified pose she was currently in. she turned to see Evras smiling face peering out of a blue, worn blanket which was dragging along the ground, creating a snaked trail through the dust.

"I couldn't sleep without you." He said with a simple shrug before plopping himself onto one of the chairs. Tatsuya couldn't help the smile which spread across her lips before she started stretching again.

Ginnezu yipped impatiently and chased his tail while waiting for her, unhappy with her current distraction. A bleary eyed Evra smiled at her as she turned her to continue jog; much to Ginnezus delight as he chased his masters pacing feet.

She had watched Evra the whole time, his movements distracting her causing her to stumble occasionally. She had taken a slower pace when she noticed him shift so that he was stretched out along the theatre chairs, his thread-bare blanket tucked around him.

She stopped next to him, his eyelashes fluttered against his high cheek bones. She crouched next to him; he hadn't noticed that she had stopped her monotones running, so she took the opportunity to watch him fall asleep.

His eyes shot open, his pupils dilated with panic. His scaled hands instinctively pulled his moth eaten blanket closer to him like a child waking from a nightmare.

"You are such a ninja." His voice was steady despite his heavy breathing from the surprise.

Tatsuya grinned; she had felt more in control of her body since changing forms in a calm environment. She could feel her senses zing around her without the extra effort she usually had to exert. So creeping up to him had been a normal walk, with a little added tiptoeing.

She leant forward and took his still surprised lips into a kiss.

"If you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you." She whispered against his tired mouth. Evras strong hands were suddenly around her, pulling her down towards his body to wrap her up in a snugly embrace.

Tatsuya sighed contently at the feel of his strong arms pulling her tight to him. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and breathed in the morning scent from the crook of his neck.

"I'm going to ruin your clothes." She mumbled as her eyes began to droop closed from his heat.

"I don't mind" he replied kissing her forehead. They heard Ginnezu settle beneath the chairs and their slumbering bodies.

Tatsuya heard footsteps coming from down the corridor heading their way. The formal tone of the sharp voice punctuated the air and stirred the dust around them.

Tatsuya gripped Evras shoulders and rolled them both off the side of the chairs. They landed with a muffled 'oof' from Evra and a puff of dust rising around them.

"Tatsuya I know you're in here, I can smell your sweat." Mr Crepsleys voice called out into the large dry room, his words seeming to creak through the wood of the building.

Tatsuya emerged, crawling pitifully out from one of the rows, her hair cover talcum powder fine granules of dirt. Mr Crepsley raised his eyebrow at her.

"I hadn't realised the relationship between you and Mr Von had evolved into you two sneaking off, right from under Darren's nose."

Tatsuya tried to ignore the jibe, knowing he was just cranky at the lack of cooperation from Evra and herself.

"Sneaking isn't the right word, seeing as we have no reason to feel shamefaced about the nature of our relationship. It is really not any of your business anyway. Especially since Darren isn't my owner." She paused to give Larten a wide, smug grin.

Larten straightened, growing a few inches taller. "Actually it is my business; seeing as I am the one who brought you here, the one who has kept you here and the one who has asked for your help." He paused letting out a slightly tired breath before continuing. "If something were to happen to you, I would be at fault, both from the cirque and the vampire community."

He paused and rubbed his pale paper like fingertips against his temples. "My reason for coming to find you is to ask if you were really willing to help us. My second reason is to ask that you allow Darren to assist you today while I am unable due to the daylight."

Tatsuyas eyes grew wide for a second as the risks she had bottled up flashed before her. Her eyes flickered to Evra who was crawling out of the dusty gap in the chairs to come and stand next to her.

"Yes, I agree to help you." She stated loudly as she felt Evras fingers lace with hers.

Crepsley nodded, considering this to be sufficient before retiring back to his room.

Tatsuya turned to Evra whose eyes were tracing the contours of her face before settle on her eyes. She watched him step closer to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Now, where were we?" he asked before leading her back to their spot on the chairs.

( )

Her fingers teased at a patch of raw fabric, once her eyes had fluttered open from their slumber.

"Where did you get this blanket from?"

Ginnezu hadn't stirred throughout the whole Crepsley occurrence, clearly not considering him to be a threat anymore. And he now lay stretched out beneath the row of seats.

Evra watched her fingers rub at the rough cotton.

"I don't really know. I was brought in with it." Evra replied, wrapping it tighter around them both, enjoying the weight of Tatsuya leaning back against him.

"From the bad circus?" she whispered making Evra smile with her innocent question. Evra hummed his agreement, running his fingers through her hair.

"So it's your baby blanket?" she asked tilting her body to watch his reaction. His face flexed into a soft smile that was tinged with sadness. Tatsuya let her fingers trace along his strong cheekbone.

"What's-what's the story behind the photo in your car?" Evra asked cautiously remembering the face of the man in the photo, wrinkled up into a gleaming smile.

He felt Tatsuya shrug against him. "Just a photo I found at my Dads house after his funeral. I had to empty out his house and he had that photo next to his bed." Evra pulled her tighter. "I was hoping to find some pictures of my mum. But he didn't have any."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Evra asked quietly feeling her tense against him.

"I don't think I ever really saw her. I remember blurred images of her face but nothing material. I don't know when she died; I think a vamp got her."

She tilted her head once more to watch him.

"Just the way she was never talked about. The-the anger behind her. She wouldn't have just left us, she would have fought. And being a wolf, being like me. She wouldn't have been easy to beat."

Evra touched her cheek and found hot tears staining the flushed skin. Tatsuya curled up into a ball, pulling her knees underneath her chin.

"She would have fought." Evra agreed. "For you. She loved you Tatsuya."

"It scares me. That mating would have filled my father with such rage over her death. It makes me think what if..." she didn't finish her sentence because she didn't need to.

Evra hushed her. "It won't be like that; because you're going to train. You're not going to be surprised. You're also not going to be alone." He felt Tatsuya smile into his chest. "Promise me that you're not going to let how I feel affect you. That it isn't going to stop the decisions you make. The decisions we make."

Tatsuya looked up at him and although he flinched slightly at her watery eyes she saw the strength and promise that was purely him. There were no expectations or pressures from the tether of mating.

She nodded. "I'm still not sure about the mating. But I'm sure about you." She whispered to him, kissing his lips softly. She grinned against his lips. "Now let's go and shower."

( )

She stepped out of the shower, a waft of steam chasing her out into the cold air. Evra was slumped on a chair outside, sulking about Tatsuya not letting him join her.

"Come on Grumpy." She said offering the hand which was free from gripping her towel to her chest. Evra looked up at her a sighed dramatically. Tatsuya caught the glimmer of a mischievous grin behind his stoic features.

She tilted her hip and gave him a stern look. He looked up from underneath his eyelashes, a comical pout playing on his lips. Tatsuya rolled her eyes as she watched his gaze skim her flannel covered curves.

She stepped closer to him, loosening her grip on her towel letting it slide down until the blush of her nipples could be seen above the white of the towel. Evras eyes widened slightly as his pink tongue darted out a wet his lips.

She leant forward in what she hoped was a seductive pose.

"If you behave now and shower, I'll treat you later."

Evra narrowed his eyes at her. "What kind of treat?" he asked, his voice betraying his arousal.

"Any kind you like, I'll leave it to you. I'm fancying something food related." She let a grin spread across her face as his pupils dilated. He stood up, letting the rough of his jeans rub against her shower soft skin.

Tatsuya watched his back retreat into the shower and heard the definitive noise of the lock. She turned to the pile of clean clothes she had gathered earlier.

She pulled matching underwear on, silk the colour of ivy with sheer black lace letting the pink blush of her sex show. She sighed and decided that maybe it was time to let Truska take more radical action on her 'lady garden'.

She yanked the simple jeans and t-shirt combo and went to find Truskas' tent.

( )

Hobbling back towards the room they shared with Darren. When she swung open the door Evra was laying on his stomach smirking over the dog eared pages of Dracula. He looked up to see her; Tatsuya put the heating ache between her legs to one side as she slid up next to him.

"And where have you been?" he asked slyly.

"Just organising a surprise for you." She replied not able to keep the grin from her voice.

"Oh yeah?" he asked pulling her to him. "I've been organising things as well."

"You cheeky boy." She replied, her stomach flipping as her mind flittered through images of what he might have planned. She kissed him softly as she begun to smell bacon filter up through the old building.

They walked down into the warm depths of the building. Cirque members in chef hats were talking happily while long wooden benches had begun to fill up with breakfast craving freaks. Tatsuya caught one of the prettier chefs watching Evra as he moved to pile his plate up with food. She was small and rotund with her blond hair pulled into a scruffy pony tail. Her white slightly bucked front teeth gripped at her raspberry lips.

She slid closer to Evra and caught his lips in a sensual kiss, suckling at his bottom lip. When they pulled away Evras eyes were wide. He traced Tatsuyas face and then turned to see the soft face of the chef peaking at him from between her blond wisp of fringe. Evra turned to Tatsuya with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Such a jealous girl." He teased. Tatsuya feigned innocence but couldn't help the smug smirk creep across her lips as she pulled double portions of fruit onto her own plate.

"I can't help it." She said with a shrug, "she was giving you the eye." Evra scoffed.

"No she wasn't."

"She was" Darren said suddenly appearing with a plate full of bacon.

"See." Tatsuya said elbowing Evra in the ribs, she tried to avoid holding Darrens eye contact for too long.

"Well I can't help being a wanted man." Evra said grinning through the slice of apple Tatsuya was handing him.

"You were heartless though. Kissing him like that right under the poor girls nose." Darren said munching on bacon smothered in ketchup.

Tatsuya shrugged. "What would you have done in the same situation? If some piece of man meat was eyeing me up over over-sized bananas."

"Rip his head off." Evra grumbled, clearly over imagining the situation actually happening.

"Well exactly. And when I have the power to rip the head off a marble statue; I thought a kiss was a more civil act."

Darren chuckled at their bickering.

"And bacon Darren? You're a vampire." She sighed dramatically, throwing a grape in his direction.

"No man can resist the lure of bacon." He grinned as his sharp teeth cut through the flesh of the bacon. Tatsuya looked away and handed Evra her banana.

"So training today?" Darren asked casually unaware of Tatsuyas embarrassment.

"Yeah, apparently you have to assist me while Lartens sleeping."

Darren hummed in agreement mopping up his bacon grease with a piece of bread. "The roof in an hour?" he asked standing to get the training session ready.

"We'll be there." Tatsuya said with a goodbye smile. She turned to see Evra biting tenderly into the huge banana she had handed him. She giggled at him as he frowned and handed her a bacon sandwich he had made her.

( )

Evra and Tatsuya paced up the stairs with their bellies full of breakfast. They could see the bright, late autumn sun streaming through the crack underneath the door to the roof. She looked at Evra through her hair and he smiled encouragingly at her. He slipped his palm to hers and laced their fingers.

They creaked open the door to see Darren sitting watching the street traffic below them. He turned to see them with a smile on his face.

"Tatsuya. Today I decided that we'll explore the distance and accuracy of your senses. Mr Crepsley says that once we get the basics established we'll be able to be more specific on your training."

Tatsuya nods and steps away from Evras side.

Darren smiled and pulls a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Is this ok?" he asks Tatsuya, letting his eyes trail to Evra who gives a small nod. Tatsuya nods as well, despite the flashes of flesh streaking across her mind.

She feels Darrens slim fingers tie a knot behind her head, pulling small strands of her hair sharply, but she doesn't complain, she resists the urge to bite her lip as her stomach knots in nervous guilt.

She feels his cool body step away from her and he begins pacing around the roof top. She trembles in anticipation of what was coming next; her breath came in short puffs. She could feel his eyes watching her movements, ready to strike.

The noisy street below them distracts her. She hears babies gurgling, high heels clicking and the buzz of mobile phones. Evras breathing changed slightly alerting her to Darren's presence. Tatsuya side stepped and spun around to where she could hear Darren's clothes rustle.

His thumb pushed solidly into the flesh of her arm. She could smell the scent of glue and paper as he had put a sticker on her arm.

"One nil to me Tatsuya."

This time she knew what to listen for. The friction from his clothes crackle through the air, she smiled when suddenly another sticker is pressed to her neck.

She spun around, pulling her blindfold off to see Evra, smiley faced stickers clung to his fingertips.

"Two nil" Darren called from across the roof. Tatsuya grumbled and yanked her blindfold back into place. The traffic noise still roared from beneath them but Tatsuya was able to roughly follow the two boys' footsteps. Darren's steps were quicker and lighter, more difficult to hear.

She heard Darrens steps quicken and become springy like a cats paces. She heard him jog, feeling the smirk on his face.

She ducked, skimming underneath his arm. He stops and turns to her. Tatsuya straightens up off the floor.

"two-one Darren" she couldn't keep the smugness out of her words.

Darren and Evra took up their predatory pacing again. A thrill ran through her body as she caught the scent of Evras body as he heated underneath the sun. She let herself smile as his circle around her drew closer. Evra tried to push a sticker onto the delicate flesh of her clavicle, but Tatsuya bent backwards, her back clicking angrily, managing to dodge his stickered fingers. She kept one ear to Darren's pacing feet but lost his position when Evra stopped in front of her once more, his body's' warmth curling around her. She bit her lip and fought the temptation to curl her body around his.

He reached a hand slowly forward to touch her flesh and she nearly let him. But she ducked to the floor to grip Darren's wrist which was about to place a sticker on her leg. Darren sighed and dropped the sticker to the floor.

"Technically its four – two to you, Tatsuya." Evra replied dropping his own sticker to the floor.

She smiled and the boys resumed their positions. Evra stayed still with Darren pacing, she felt his body tense before he moved impossibly fast to press a sticker to her cheekbone.

"Four all" Tatsuya said before he could. She felt the over-whelming urge to sulk; she stuck her bottom lip out into a pout.

They carried on, with Darren 'flitting' to catch her out, and Tatsuya moving faster and relying more on her instincts. Her palms were lightly scraped from landing clumsily from her jumps. Her knee was raw, sticking to the rough fabric of her jeans from where she had ducked low against the gravel.

They were at a competitive fifteen all. They were both breathing hard from their excursions.

Darren flitted at her, Tatsuya ducked at the same moment Darren did and they collided, sending Darren skidding through the loose stones. Tatsuya stayed crouched to gain her breath back.

Evras soft fingers untied the knot at the back of her head. She squinted as the sun was suddenly exposed to her. Evra crouched next to her and inspected her grazed palms, running his fingertips across the torn skin.

He dusted off the larger pieces of stone before pushing his lips to each fingertip. She looked over to Darren who was dusted with grime but unscathed, despite the numerous times he had skittered across the roof.

Darren stepped over to the pair and helped them up; Tatsuya blushed slightly at the connection to his skin.

"Mr Tall asked if we can help bath the wolf-man. If you guys feel up to it." Darren asked with an inexhaustible smile. Tatsuya nodded and pulled her sore hand into the soothing embrace of Evras.

"I'm just going to clean up Tatsuyas palms first, and then we'll meet you there." Evra suggested, wanting to spend time fussing over her.

Darren smiled at Evras soppiness. "Alright, see you in half an hour?" Darren disappeared through the roof door leaving the two of them alone. The city air swirling around them, whipping through Evras hair, she watched Evra closely as he begun peeling the stickers off her skin.

Kissing the newly exposed skin.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks at the intimate act of peeling those stickers off her. She looked up into his eyes which shone with sincerity and kindness as he peeled the last sticker from her cheekbone. His lips closed on her cheek before capturing her lips with his own.

They pulled away and he was grinning.

"So where did you really disappear to after your shower?" he asked, his eyes roaming her face. Tatsuya couldn't keep the smile off her face so she simply kissed him.

He narrowed his eyes at her but let her keep her secret until later.

**Must say thanks for all the favourites and shizznic. I check my e-mails as I wake up and right before I go to bed. So I always sleep well when I see that little notification pop up.**

**A special thanks to:**

**IntimateLoverForever, SabakuNoGaara426, Zippo and LartenCrepsleyForeva123 (you asking for a betrayal chapter made me get my bum bum into gear and finish this chapter for you)**


	20. The Treat

**Summery of last Chapter:**

**Tatsuya had a dirty dream about Darren. Went for an early morning run in the theatre. She teased Evra asking for a food related treat. Decided to wax her lady parts. Kissed Evra in the kitchen to annoy his admirer. Darren tried blindfolded roof training with Tatsuya and Evra, stickers included.**

Blunt dirty claws stroked at Tatsuyas calf. The dry sound of fibre scraping against rough cotton sending twitches up her spine.

"Are you alright?" Evra asked for the umpteenth time. His face scrunched up against the acrid smell of the wolfmans cage.

"I'd be better if you'd bothered putting some clothes on him." She ground out between her teeth while pointedly trying to look away from the bare flesh between the wolfmans crouched legs.

The wolfman looked up from where he was perched next to her. His eyes were disturbingly void of human capabilities. His claws continued to rake against her leg and his nose quivered over her bandaged palms. Evra had been over zealous in cleaning her up, she had rolled her eyes at the time but she allowed herself a small smile; she wasn't used to being looked after.

"Why would we put clothes on him? You're going to be giving him a bath in a while anyway" Evra said with a smirk etched across his face. Tatsuya narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can bet your life that I'm not stepping inside a confined space with him. And I'm especially not going to wash him."

"Aww but he likes you." Darren cooed over the affectionate way the wolfman was pawing over her, pun intended.

"He's just grooming me, waiting for the right moment before he can rip my head off." She watched the wolfmans ears twitch between their voices.

"Or your pants." Evra said his voice suspicious of the creature. "Maybe I will help you wash him after all."

"Too right you will!" she said in mock annoyance, the wolfman jumped slightly at her harsh tone of voice. "How is a wolfman even possible? Is he like a werewolf or a-" she paused at Evras wrinkled up face.

"Is he literally a wolf...man?" she asked slowly, trying to block the images out of her head.

"Yeah." Evra replied, the room had gone very quiet because Darren had stopped his sweeping to join in.

"So which one was...the mum?" Tatsuya watched the wolfmans face flicker with human recognition as they spoke.

"We don't know for sure, but he probably had a human mum. Since there isn't a pack of wolfmen running around."

"And a wolf mother probably would have killed him, since he has a humans aging rate, he wouldn't have been able to feed or hunt or even really walk for a year or two." Evras eyes were unusually hard as he watched the wolfman graze Tatsuyas calf once more.

"How come he doesn't speak?" she looked up to see Darren resting his hands on the stalk of the broom.

"He can understand language but he's never spoken. The mixture of blood in him drives him crazy. The two types try to pull away from one another." Tatsuya nodded to Darren's vague description, understanding the struggle to contain two selves in one body. She looked up to see Darren grin slowly.

"Bath time, I think." He announced, happy that he isn't the one having to do the, literal, dirty work.

( )

Tatsuya, Evra and the wolfman stood in the cold tiled shower on the bottom floor of the theatre. The air smelled of mildew and the algae had travelled up the damp walls and settled inside of the light fixture above them, filling the room with sickly green textures.

Evra struggled with the taps before warm water finally gurgled out. The wolfman stepped backwards, clearly not enjoying the thought of a bath. Tatsuya frowned at him and pointed to a spot on the floor near her, the wolfman bared his teeth momentarily before walking to the spot she had pointed out.

Evra and Tatsuya looked at each other in silent conversation as to who was going to be doing the washing. She ended the argument by kicking off her shoes and beginning to unbutton her jeans. Evras hand stopped hers.

"Wet Denim." She said in way of explanation. Evra nodded slowly as she let a smirk cross her lips as she stripped herself of the offending clothing. Evras eyes roamed her half naked body while she juggled her limbs underneath her over sized t-shirt. Her hands reappeared with a bra in their grasp. She chucked it to Evra before instructing the wolfman to stand underneath the showerhead.

The water ran off the wolfman in brown muddy rivers. Tatsuya looked to Evra for the shampoo to find him lightly fidgeting the material of her bra. She smiled to herself at the subtle frown puckered between his nonexistent eyebrows.

"Jealous?" she asked padding over to where the shampoo sat absently on the floor.

_Yes _"No" he answered too quickly. He watched the muddy water splash onto her feet and spied her fingers pull a leaf out of his matted fur. She guided the wolfman out of the stream of water and poured a pool of shampoo into her hand.

"Are you here to help me or oogle me in my underwear?" she asked as she begun to spread soap into the wolfmans arm. Evra pouted as he too pulled off his jeans and shoes and stepped within reach of the splashing water. The bubbles washed off in muddy clumps. The wolfman occasionally grinned threateningly at Evra, his lips stretched tight across his large teeth.

Tatsuya begun to wash the wolfmans hands, rubbing his large hands between her own small ones. His claws closed around hers in what was clearly a sign of affection, an attempt at human contact. Evras gaze flickered to the wolfmans at the same time Tatsuya did. They both saw human sadness etched into his malformed features. Tatsuyas hand slowly closed around his, returning the reassurance.

The wolfman suddenly seemed more human, his features pulled into a gentle smile. Evra and Tatsuya looked at each others, not sure whether they were imagining him smiling at them. The wolfman pulled his hands from Tatsuya and stood back under the water; his human moment had ended, he had been absorbed by his animal self once more. Evra lets out a shaky breath before resuming his shampooing.

After the water had stopped running in dull muddy colours they shut off the water and dried the wolfman off with an old, grey threadbare rag of a towel. The wolfman scrunched his eyes up as Tatsuya gently dabbed his face dry. She picked up the new travel toothbrush and squirted a line of meat flavoured dog toothpaste onto the bristles.

Evras hand went to grip Tatsuyas wrist as it approached the hidden fangs of the wolfman.

"It's ok."

"He's strong, Tatsuya." Evra said looking at the wolfman cautiously.

"It's ok I promise." Tatsuya said with a smile. "If he didn't want me to brush his teeth he wouldn't let me. He won't bite me." Her eyes searched the wolfmans as he nodded slowly.

She gripped the tooth brush lightly as the wolfman opened his mouth. Tatsuya scrunched up her face at the smell. His teeth were mottled black; apparently this is one of the least favourite jobs at the cirque. His mouth was full of a jumble of human molars and sharp canines, the teeth didn't match or fit together and his gums were red and swollen. As she brushed the soft bristles drew blood from the flesh.

The wolfman spat the frothy mess into the sink once Tatsuya had taken the brush out of his mouth. He startled away from the sink. His eyes seemed to roll in his head at the sight of the blood; his blood stained teeth were exposed as his lips pulled back in a snarl. Tatsuya reached forward, Evra gripped her waist to stop her but her wet skin slipped out of his grasp. The wolfmans claws came into contact with Tatsuyas shoulder, his fingers flexed as he grasped her.

Evras voice sounded, smothering Tatsuyas gasp.

The wolfman was slumped against a broken sink, water gushed out of the broken faucet. His chest rose and fell, his eyes were wild. Tatsuya was standing unscathed, her shirt was ripped but her exposed skin was unmarred. Evra ran forward and pulled Tatsuya into a tight hug. Her breath shuddered out of her lungs. His hands touched her back, feeling the firm stonelike quality fade under his fingertips.

She pulled away gently and walked over to the wolfman, he refused to look into her face. His huge hand was fisting and releasing. Tatsuya reached her hand towards him, palm up. His eyes flickered on her hand and he curled into a tighter ball.

"Tatsuya-" Evra whispered. Tatsuya looked round at him slowly. She shook her head.

"Evra, you know more than anyone how being locked up effects people." Her tone was soft, but her words cut him deeper, he stepped backwards to allow Tatsuya to tend to the wolfman. Her eyes flickered to Evras face, apology etched into the glance. Evra shook his head at her, letting her know the apology wasn't needed.

Tatsuya stretched her hand towards the wolfman who watched her suspiciously.

"It's ok. I'm not hurt." She whispered to him softly. The wolfmans ears twitched before reaching forward with a shaking hand to grasp Tatsuyas. She helped him onto his feet before checking him over for injuries; she only found the flesh on his shoulder sporting a red mark from destroying the sink.

Once the wolfman was back in his cage Tatsuya pulled Evra into another hug.

"I'm sorry I said those things." She whispered against his shower damp, warm shirt. Evra rubbed at the bare skin on her shoulder, his fingertips touching her wet hair.

"It's ok." He whispered back. She pulled away to look up at him, her eyes wide and watery as she tilted her head to look up into his face. Evra let a smile cross his lips.

"I think it's time you got in the shower." He kissed her lips softly. "You stink of dog."

Tatsuya grinned and elbowed him as giggles erupted from his flushed lips.

( )

Tatsuya padded into their tent, her wet hair caused drips of water to rain down her back. She was irritated to find that Evra wasn't here either; he had insisted on showering separately. She sighed and chucked her wet towel onto the polished wooden floor. She turned nude to the bed, where a sheet of paper caught her eye.

She stepped over and picked it up, the sharp edged scrawl made her smile, the letters were childlike and she could see where the heavy pressure he had applied to the paper had caused the pen to push through.

_Dear Tatsuys,_

_I think it's about time we had a real date; the food directed 'treat' you asked for earlier._

_Meet me at 7 in the kitchen, wear something beautiful (not that that's ever a problem)_

_Love Evra_

She allowed herself to smile before turning to her wardrobe-rack to decide what to wear.

( )

Tatsuyas heels clicked on the tiled floor, her stomach knotted beneath the opulence of her red dress. Her bare legs ran up to the nakedness of her abdomen, she had foregone underwear to enjoy the smooth flesh she had freshly unveiled. She reached the large door leading to the kitchen; she smirked to hear a crash followed by a curse from Evra.

She knocked slowly.

"Err, come in." Evras voice called hesitantly. Tatsuya pushed the door open and peeked inside; Evra was pulling a crisp white shirt over his head, a large red stain marring the front. The green of his skin carried the red dye; Tatsuya rushed forward, turning him around to face her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, panic rising in her voice as she grabbed a folded white dish towel.

"No, I'm fine. It was just the chutney." Evra mumbled distractedly to her as he watched Tatsuya dab at his sternum. She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the strip lighting above them.

"Chutney?" she asked, placing a kiss on his newly cleaned skin. Evra grinned, his white teeth teasing her.

"It's still a surprise. Go and sit at the table and let the professional finish work." He ruffled her hair patronisingly. Tatsuya slapped away his hand and pouted before sashaying in the direction he had pointed to.

A small wooden table had been layered with a white sheet, a clutch of unlit cream candles and two wine glasses. Tatsuya looked over her shoulder to match Evras smiling face. She unopened the dark green bottle and sniffed it; rich, bitter cocoa scented red wine. She poured some into the glasses, the liquid glugging wetly alerting Evra to her actions as she heard his motion in the kitchen pause.

She sat at one of the chairs and sipped the wine, feeling the thick texture run over her tongue. The soft tap of shoes made her look up to see Evra balancing two plates and a handful of cutlery. The plates were mismatched, one plain white and one cream with blue circles. There was a small glass tumbler on each plate filled with a light creamy brown pate topped with yellow butter. Sage leaves were trapped, suspended in the misty glass of the butter. Hot triangle of toast steamed next to the pate.

Tatsuya looked up to Evra who was sitting down across from her, he smiled and took her hand softly in his; giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"I thought it was time we went on a real date." He said with a hint of a shrug. It distracted Tatsuya as her eyes flowed down between the sides of his suit jacket where his naked chest was exposed to her.

"You wore a suit." She smiled as she spread thick herby pate onto the hot bread, her knife glinted, urging her to light the candles on the table. Evra smiled, his eyes tracing her fingers as she picked up the small box of matches he had placed on the table.

"And you wore I dress." Light flared between them as she sparked the match to life. "You look beautiful." He whispered, Tatsuyas gaze switched to Evras face from the wicks she was lighting.

"Thank you, I-I can't believe you set this all up. It's so nice." She bit into the toast, her eyes flickered shut momentarily at the rich taste. She opened them again to see Evra grinning widely at her reaction. He shrugged before taking a large crunchy bite of his own toast.

"I wanted to do something nice, seeing as it's our first date."

"It isn't our first date." Tatsuya stated, waving her knife towards him. The show-dance, the river, the ballet room, the time you asked me to marry you..." she counted the times off on her fingers, savouring the wide eyed look that passed over his face when she mentioned the last one. "And the stickers." She finished with a final wave up her knife.

"The stickers wasn't a date. And since when did our 'dates' have superhero-esque titles?" his face dead panned.

"'The ballet room' would be a crap superhero." She answered back seriously.

"As would the others...they aren't really superhero names are they?"

Tatsuya chewed over the last piece of her toast in fake decision making style. "I dunno... maybe in another language. Taiga would be a cool ninja name."

"Taiga?" Evra asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Means river in Japanese. Or harigami; means sticker."

Evra narrowed his eyes and pouted. "Just so you know it's totally unfair, to be using your heritage to win. You're probably making the words up anyways. I could just hiss at you and pretend it was parcel tongue. You'd never know it was fake."

Tatsuya grinned. "Never took you for a Potter-head." Evras mouth hung open.

"Oh, wow, I totally am not. I mean I've read the books but-" he sighed, the skin visible underneath his scales flushed red.

"Kind of took you to be more of a Lord of the Rings fan, _Ango-seldo_." Her eyes narrowed to challenge Evras wide ones.

"What did you just-? Was the elvish?"

"You really can't finish a sentence can you?" she teased, snatching the wine glass off of him.

"Well you can apparently talk elvish so..." he shrugged, reaching towards his glass again. "Who knows elvish?" his eyes widened even further, causing the scales on his forehead to wrinkle together, as he feigned realisation. "Oh my God, you're a nerd." He accused.

Tatsuya shrugged, "thought you'd have figured that out when emptying my apartment." Evra thought back but couldn't seem to pick up on anything unusually geeky.

"So what did you call me, Little Miss tri-lingual?"

"Snake boy. In elvish." She shrugged. "I can call you it in Klingon, well it really says lizard boy, they don't have a word for snake."

"You so do not talk Klingon." Evra challenged, Tatsuya leant across the small wooden table and pressed her lips to the conch of his ear.

"_lung loDHom_" she whispered.

"You're such a nerd. A horny, Japanese nerd." His eyes showed fake suspicion. "You're not a figment of my imagination are you?"

Tatsuya shook her head. "Afraid not. You're stuck with me."

"I'll live with that, I suppose." He grinned before collecting their empty plates. She heard the click of the ignition to the hobs followed by the tap filling a saucepan up with water. She stood slowly, lifted their glasses of wine into her hand and clicked towards the brightly lit kitchen.

"Sit back down." Evra commanded, waving a cream covered wooden spoon in her direction. Tatsuya pulled herself up onto the brushed steel kitchen countertop, crossed her legs and begun sipping at her wine before answering his amused look.

"I don't know why you still have the impression that I'd listen to your instructions. Especially when I have the opportunity to see your domestic skills in action." Evra stepped towards her and kissed her softly, his lips tasted silky from testing the sauce. His palm ran down the side of her face, his fingers toying with the flicked ends of her short hair.

"Alright then, I'll let you watch." He whispered to her softly, winking as he pulled out of her arms. Tatsuya watched him brown chicken, add tangled nests of vermicelli into the rumbling pot of water and pour himself some more wine. She raised her eyebrow as she watched him drink. Evra shrugged.

"Chefs spoils." He said simply, clinking his glass down next to hers, letting his fingers ghost over her thighs. He finally added the chicken to the creamy sauce and lifted the loose strands of pasta into the mess. He tipped golden sweet corn kernels in as well before mixing together and separating onto two large plates. Tatsuya followed him to the table, pulling him close to her after he had set down the plates. She kissed him deeply, brushing her fingers through his hair. They pulled away a little breathless, smiling as they took up their chairs again.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Tatsuya asked twirling strands of pasta around her fork.

"When I was younger I used to hang out with the cooks a lot, I was too young to cook at the time, but I sure as hell wasn't too young to eat. I must have picked quite a lot of stuff up." He munched on a piece on chicken, smiling at her as though proving a point. Tatsuya hummed around her own mouthful of sweet, creamy chicken.

"Point proven. This food is gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous." Evra replied, taking her hand in his. Tatsuya rolled her eyes.

"You're so cheesy, Evra. I mean it."

"So do I." He grinned at her. "Do you cook?"

Tatsuya nodded. "I love cooking; I'm not really that good at it. But my dad taught me a lot. I prefer eating." She punctuated her sentence with a forkful of pasta.

"What's your favourite thing to cook?" Evra asked as he speared sweet corn.

Tatsuya stopped to think. "Well actually. I love to bake. Cakes, cookies, pies. I wanted to own my own cake shop when I was younger."

"Why didn't you?" Tatsuya looked up at him; his green eyes flickered in the candle light showing curiosity stirring. Tatsuya shrugged.

"Never had the money, or the time. I perfected a banana bread recipe though."

"Well feel free to test any recipes on me. I'll always be honest and willing." Evra grinned.

"What did you want to do?" Tatsuya asked scooping the last of the sweet corn into her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like what were your ambitions for when you grew up." She explained putting down her cutlery.

"I never really thought about it. I can't really do much else." He shrugged dejectedly. Tatsuya tutted.

"Of course you could. This isn't the Victorian times; people with visual differences aren't treated in the way you're thinking." She threw her hands up to punctuate her sentence.

Evra shook his head. "Maybe not like-human people. But a snake boy? It isn't like I've just got a simple deformation."

Tatsuya frowned, "are you questioning my taste?" she asked seriously. He shrugged.

"I just don't like being stared at; I fit in here at least. Anywhere else it would be-different." He used his fork to play with a single strand of pasta in the left over puddle of cream. Tatsuya hummed before gathering his fingers into her palm.

"So what's for dessert?" Evra grinned at her question, making her stomach flip in anticipation. Her voice rang through her memory _'...__I'll leave it to you. I'm fancying something food related.'_

Evra stood up taking their plates with him; he stepped back to the table momentarily, lifting her head before kissing her, suckling at her bottom lip.

"Stay here this time. Okay?" His grin grew as Tatsuya gave him a wide eyed nod. He strode off, his eyes smouldering as he glanced back at her. Tatsuya rearranged her dress and sat up straight. Her head twitched to the side to see Evra carrying a large glass bowl of strawberries with two mismatched jugs, one clinked with ice and the other steamed lightly. His eyes were glinting and he licked his lips before speaking.

"Are you ready for that treat you asked for?" his voice was thick and deep with the arousal she could see pressed against his suit trousers. He had something planned; that much was evident.

He set down the various vessels before moving his chair to sit next to Tatsuya. Without a word he picked one of the ruby strawberries, dipped it into the steaming jug. It came away covered in a white sauce. He moved it towards Tatsuya lips, her tongue darted out to taste it.

White chocolate.

She accepted it into her mouth, chewing the sensual mix of sticky, hot sauce and cold, soft fruit. She then selected one of the fruits and copied his action. Watching the chocolate covered strawberry disappear into Evras mouth sent a shiver through her abdomen. She leant forward and kissed him, tasting how differently the flavour sat on his palette. She had never experienced a sexier taste than Evras mouth; except maybe his skin.

Or his come.

The thought made her groan and shiver.

She lifted her body until she was straddling his lap, her high heeled feet only just scuffing the kitchen floor. His arm looped around her waist pressing her body close to his. She kissed him again now, letting his bottom lip feel the sharp of her teeth.

His fingers replaced her lips, another strawberry inside her mouth. She suckled his fingers making smouldering eye contact.

Evra groaned again, rolling his hips under her.

His spare hand found its way to her knee as Tatsuyas hands found their way inside of Evras suit jacket.

He picked up another strawberry and fed it again to her, he grinned as he watched her eat impatiently. She went to kiss him but he had another strawberry in his hand which he at himself. She rolled her hips, almost making him choke as he quickly breathed in. she decided to kiss his neck, licking along his pulse, nuzzling his chewing jaw muscles.

Her hands worked at his skin beneath his jacket, skimming the waves of his abs.

"You look fucking hot in a suit." She moaned against his lips as she explored his skin.

"God, I can't believe you just said fucking." He whispered back, sliding his hand up her thigh. Their bodies were writhing together, the friction making her head spin. The fabric of his trousers felt electric on her bare sensitive skin. Her thighs gripped onto Evras savouring the flesh of her cleavage against the hard muscles of his chest.

"Let's get you out of this dress." He said pulling away to inspect her flushed face. She shifted in front of him and turned around on his lap, her back pressed to the contours of his chest. A rush of lust tingled its way down her spine. His teeth nipped down along the conch of her ear. He slid the wide straps off her shoulders. Her breasts were revealed to the kitchen.

She heard him suck in a surprised breath.

"No underwear?" he asked, his hand trailing up from the small of her back. She stood and turned to face him again, his eyes glued to her breasts that bounced slightly as she turned. He bit his lip as his fingers came up to gently caress them.

"You are naughtier than I thought." He said with a grin, pulling her into a slow kiss once more. Tatsuya grinned, her body ached for his touch but his fingertips had begun a slow wandering journey of her ribs. She decided upon slipping the suit jacket from his shoulders and slowly unzipping his trousers. He hissed as she let her fingernails feather across the heated skin revealed to her.

"So what treat did you have in mind?" she asked her voice husky from holding back moans. Evra grinned as his fingers pinched her hard nipple softly.

"Impatience" he replied with a tut. His hands found the zip on the back of the dress and dragged it down slowly. He took it off over her head. Tatsuya swallowed thickly as she realised that she wanted him to see her waxed, bare pussy.

"Touch me Evra." She moaned to him, sitting back against his thigh. He kissed her once more, his fingers massaging the curve her ass. His hand reached for the hot jug of chocolate, lifting another strawberry to her lips before lifting the jug towards her. He trickled a trail of chocolate along the curve of her collar bone. Tatsuya gasped at the sensation, stretching towards him. He then splashed some along the curve of one breast, her nipple tightening at the heat. A drip spilled down her ribs, the slow trickling achingly slowly along her nerves.

His lips captured her covered nipple and suckled at the flesh. Tatsuya wound her fingers through his hair. She used the inside of her thighs to rumple down his suit trousers until she was sitting on smooth flesh, feeling his skin tension and relax as he lapped at her chest.

Her moans echoed through the kitchen.

He stopped and reached for the jug of ice and lifted out a cube. He can the ice across her other nipple. Tatsuya gripped onto his arm to lengthen the sensation.

Evra grinned, this was her treat.

"Lean on the table." He instructed, Tatsuya laid backwards until she reached the table at a comfortable level, the edge just lightly digging in to the space between her shoulder blades. He finally looking her up and down until his eyes settled to where she had been to desperate for him to see before. His eyes widened and he folded towards her, settling further in between her legs. His erection pressed against the soft eager folds.

He kissed her deeply, letting his fingers ghost down her waist, gripping her hip bone to still her wriggling.

"Evra please" she begged. He pulled away leaving her lusciously exposed. He reached for the chocolate once more and poured it over her nipple once more. It slid down her ribs, trailing down her belly button. Evras eyes were glued to the chocolates journey.

Tatsuya gasped as it travelled onto her pubic mound, Evras finger stopped the drips journey, bringing it up to his mouth to suck it clean. She found her mouth attacking his, his tongue still coated in the white chocolate. His hands gripped her hips holding her in place to keep grinding against him, the heat in her body focused on how temptingly close he was.

One of his hands moved to press her back into the leaning position he had instructed her to stay in. Tatsuya gave him a raised eyebrow which he returned, she decided upon opening her legs wider, curling her feet around Evras calves to let him feel her weight baring down upon him. Evras eyes were focused on the flushed pink surrounded by the new pale exposed skin.

She spent aching moments underneath his gaze before he moved once more. He moved to dip his hand into the ice jug, his green fingers coming away dripping wet. He put his fingertips an agonising inch from the swollen, wet lips of her pussy.

The ice cold water stuck to her skin, it found its way through her skin which had risen up into goosebumps. Evras eyes sketched her face, watching as her white teeth bit into her plump lip. Her eyes fluttered shut as the water trickled towards her pink lips. The icy bite cooled her flesh, making the skin it hadn't touched flare with heat. It wound a lazy journey along the layers of petals tickling her nerves, mixing with her arousal.

She gasped as Evras fingertips followed the drips journey, feather lightly touching her womanhood with the pads of his fingertips, letting the mixture coat his fingers. Tatsuyas body became still, not wanting to interrupt the sparks erupting from her touched skin.

His fingers lifted off her heated skin, Tatsuya let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Evra reached for the ice jug once again and rested the spout just inches from her pulsing vulva. He begun trickling the water once more, Tatsuyas cheeks flushed as she realised he was watching her face for reactions. She bit her lip and concentrated on the sharp cold contrasted her intense heat she let out a groan as the ice water ran across her clitoris. She opened her legs wider still, letting her head roll back and her eyes close.

The water stopped and her head shot up to see Evra grinning at her as he reached for another strawberry to feed her with. She rolled her eyes and accepted it.

His hand lingered by the jug of chocolate. Tatsuya smiled through her chewing. Once she had swallowed Evras hand was gripping the jug of chocolate once more. He poured from between her hip bones, the cold of the water lingering on her skin, slowing down the heated chocolate. Tatsuya bit her lip in anticipation.

She squeaked as Evra suddenly pulled her hips upwards, tipping her so that her pulsing womanhood was eye level, her thighs resting on his shoulders. Evras eyes completely focused on the slow trail scorching its way down her cold skin. Shivers shot up her spine as the liquid reached the cleft of smooth skin and she felt Evras hot breath exhale against her as it begun to wind its way between her swollen lips.

She jolted in Evras hands as his mouth became crushed against her heat. She let out a moan and arched against the table feeling Evras muscles flex at her change of position. His lips begun to suckle on the chocolate covered labia, Tatsuya crossed her legs behind Evras shoulders to pull him closer into her.

Evra moaned sending vibrations through her nerves. She gripped onto his hair pulling him closer still, grinding her hips for more delicious friction. He dipped his ribbonlike tongue into her entrance, tasting the bitterness of her arousal with the sickly chocolate. His hands gripped at her skin in the most satisfyingly hungry way, stopping her wriggling and presenting her sex to him.

He pushed her into the table, the warm wood biting into her hips compared to Evras firm hands. The hot contact with his mouth broke off. Tatsuya looked up at him, panting. She didn't have time to complain before she found herself wrapping her arms and legs around Evra. He picked her up off the table and kissed her deeply his warm hands groping at her thighs pulling her flush to his body. His erection throbbed against her abdomen as her hips ground against him searching for friction once more.

Her finger tips gripped at the hard contorts of his body, the planes of his shoulder blades and the smooth curve of his back. She kissed him back, squeezing the mass of him between her arms and legs. His scaled skin slid against hers as they breathed in each others gasps.

They pulled away from each other, Tatsuyas hand tangled in Evras hair. His pupils were wide and his hot breath heated her face. She ground against him one more watching his eyelids flutter. He stepped away from their table, gripping the round of her buttocks to support her. She squeaked slightly as she felt him walking.

He sat her down on the stainless steel kitchen counter. The cold metal covered in a bed sheet to protect the surface. She slid her fingertips down Evras torso finding his erection jumping in her hands at the eagerness to be touched.

Evra pulled her hands gently away leaning forward to kiss her.

"Afterwards." He whispered before stepping forward to the fridge. She looked eagerly to try and peek, all she could see was his grinning face. He emerged once more, closing the fridge door with a dull whump, a draft of cooled air released into the steamy kitchen.

Tatsuya looked down to his glasped hands, her eyebrows raised to match his.

She bit her lip and nodded at his silent question.

Evra stepped forward kissing her and instructed her to lay down once again. Anticipation made her pussy even slicker once she heard the quiet buzz.

Cold rigid rubber pressed to her lips, vibrating slowly. She jumped slightly at first before her nerves got more used to the sensation and she begun grinding against the vibrator for feeling. Evra hadn't inserted it; he just ran lazy sweeping lines along her lips and inside thighs.

Evra pulled Tatsuyas knees towards her chest exposing her to him even more. Her body jolted as he passed the tip over her clit. Evra grinned and copied the action. Tatsuya was writhing on the counter, her body rocking to meet his motions. She bit her lips wanting the vibrating cock to be pushed inside of her, her body ached for penetration.

She opened her eyes since Evras movements halted. Her voiced request still rung in the air.

Evras eyes were wide his hand holding the still buzzing vibrator. Tatsuya licked her lips and nodded at Evra,

"You heard me." She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Are-are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "Won't it hurt?"

She shook her head, "we'll go slowly."

Evra nodded and begun to slowly dip the tip shallow inches into Tatsuya. The vibration shooting pleasure through her. His eyes scanned her face for signs of pain but found none, he increased the pace. Tatsuyas fingers gripped at the cold metal of the table grinding her hips into his pumping hand. It filled her satisfyingly, bumping against her g-spot making her toes curl inside her high heels and her eyes water. She watched Evras motions between her legs and moaned at the sight.

He lent forward kissing her eager lips, teeth gripped at his lips; her finger tips traced his cheek bones. He pulled away, his lips swollen and grinning.

"God, so hot." He ground between his teeth, his eyes deep in colour as he watched the pulsing instrument sink into her seemingly invisible entrance her pink lips swallowing the arousal coated vibrator.

He lent forward and trailed kisses down her bare pubis finally letting his tongue join the stimulation. His lips felt the tremors inside of her joined by the shaking of her body as her orgasm came closer. The vibrator moved in his hands as her internal muscles gripped onto it in the desperate seeking for pleasure. Her sex swelled beneath his tongue.

Tatsuyas thighs begun to become tense, gripping around Evras shoulders as she felt her orgasm come closer. Her eyelids fluttered closer, her head rolled back onto the table. She lifted her hips off the table grinding onto Evras suckling lips.

Her orgasm spluttered through her like a fire work. Sparks shooting through her abdomen, waves of heat rushing through her body and escaping through the tips of her fingers which had wound themselves in Evras hair.

She pulled Evra up to meet his arousal wet lips into a kiss.

She wrapped her legs around her hips, Evra turned around until the back of his thighs hit the same cold metal counter that Tatsuya was laying on.

She slid onto her knees on the floor taking in the appearance of Evras hard erection, the skin shone with his own arousal. She licked along the pulse line on the underwide, feeling his heart beat jump at the sensation.

"Don't tease, I can't take it." He gasped, rising onto his tiptoes and his knuckles paled as he gripped the table. Tatsuya looked up at him; his eyes were closed, his mouth moving in silent words.

She took him into her mouth and begun pumping with her hand; Evra rocked his hips in time, his knees buckling slightly. He gripped harder onto the counter to support himself.

His fingers curled around strands of her hair as the sensation over took him. Tatsuya used her free hand to hold his hips to support him. His abdomen muscles clenched and unclenched as he tried to withhold his orgasm.

Tatsuya wet her lips more, sucking in her cheeks to create more hot, melting pressure.

Evras back arched as he let out choking gasps, his tense legs shaking. Finally his hot, sweet orgasm spluttered into her mouth. She slowed her actions milking him until he let himself slide to the floor, his breathing heavy. His strong arms pulled Tatsuya into his lap, kissing her gently.

His hands touched her nakedness sensually, flowing along the contours of her body. Her knees lay either side of his shaking thighs, their bodies pressed together as Tatsuya let her own finger tips flow along the muscles of his back.

He let out a shuddering breath.

"Jesus, that was amazing." He breathed to her, pulling her tighter into his arms. She hummed her agreement before pulling away slightly to face him. She kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you for dinner Evra, it was lovely." She let her thumb graze down the side of his face. Evra grinned and palmed her chest.

"You're very welcome." He leant forward to slide the tip of his nose along hers. "that blow job was mind boggling. Almost enough to stop me remembering that you speak elvish." He teased.

"_Kaim! (Hush!)" _She scolded_._ Evra laughed and pinched her nose.

"You're such a dirty little nerd." Tatsuya stood and picked the vibrator off the counter.

"Guilty. Although I'm not the one who searched through my drawers to find my hidden vibrator." She accused, pointing the cream cock into Evras face. He met her eyes then slowly stuck out her tongue, letting her arousal coat his tongue. Tatsuyas eyes were wide, she knelt down once more beside him.

"You did not just do that." She whispered before crushing her lips against his, tasting herself on his lips.

Evra gathered her onto his lap once more, letting his fingers search out her wetness once more. She groaned as he entered her curling his fingers against the rough of her g-spot. She groaned and pressed her breast to his face, he grinned at her cheekily getting the message he took her hard nipple between his teeth. Biting gently making her moan.

Her hand slipped down to join Evras pumping fingers, rubbing her clit to bring herself to orgasm. As she felt herself tip over the knife edge of pleasure she felt Evra press his lips to hers absorbing her cries.

Once her breathing steadied Evra pulled her into standing position.

"Let's get our clothes back or I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Evra said twirling her around her high heels clicked across the floor. He caught her against his chest once more.

"You should totally wear just high heels more often." Evra grinned into her smiling face. She pulled away looking over her shoulder as she paced over to her disguarded dress.

She bent over luxuriously, watching Evras face grope over her naked body, focusing on her bare sex. His mouth formed the word "fuck" but no sound came out.

She slipped the dress over her head, the cold fabric making her nipples stand out.

"You should wear a suit more often. It's so formal it makes me want to rip it off you." She picked up his suit jacket and clicked over to him, helping him on with it.

"You're going to get me started again." Evra moaned kissing her and grinding his semi hard cock against her, walking her backwards until her back came up against the kitchen wall. Tatsuya pulled away and slipped out of his arms, Evra watched her in amusement. She handed him his trousers before turning around signalling for him to do up her zip.

He sighed and stepped forward, noisily doing up his zip. He lent forward hugging her from behind.

"You're very naughty you know." He whispered to her. She spun round in his arms.

"But that's why you love me." She said innocently. Evra raised his eyebrows and jokingly considered it.

"Why yes, I think you're right. That _is_ why I love you." He grinned smacking her buttock before moving to clean up the kitchen. Tatsuya made herself useful by finishing off the last of the strawberries.

"I'm literally never going to be able to look at a strawberry the same again." Evra said while scrubbing at a large pan watching Tatsuya suck white chocolate off the fruit. She raised her eyebrow and licked even more sensually before dipping another in the chocolate to feed to Evra who ate it out of her hand like a horse.

Tatsuya laughed and kissed him, their lips sticky.

"God, I'll never get enough of doing that." Tatsuya whispered, Evra smiled softly.

"Let's hope so." He whispered back. She smiled, watching his eyes soften before she took up a tea towel and begun the drying. The intimate heat of their bodies making them smile secretly to themselves.

**Special Review thanks to:**

**Anonymous, DemontaDark and LartenCrepsleyForeva123**

**I literally love reviews, they definitely make me write quicker and I take suggestions as inspiration :)**

**Yay for stickers indeed :D**


	21. The Morning

**A bit of a fluffy one this time, but with the obligatory sexyness. I promise they'll get past their rampant foreplay soon.**

Tatsuya crawled back into the sanctuary of the bed Evra and herself shared for the second time that night. For the second time her clothes stuck to her skin from her second shower. Her body ached, although not from her romantic adventures like before.

Mr Crepsley woke her up a little after midnight wanting to train her further. She had reluctantly rolled out of Evras heavy comforting arms and followed him in her pyjamas. Her bare feet scuffed the threadbare carpet as she walked zombielike towards their unknown destination.

"So what are we doing today?" Tatsuya asked, a yawn distorting her words.

"Training" Mr Crepsley answered simply. Tatsuya rolled his eyes at his rigid back.

"I had guessed that much, Mr C." her voice held a snarky tone which made Larten Crepsley turn his head to narrow his eyes at her.

"I want see your limits as a wolf." He turned fully and opened a door leading to the dance studio Evra had taken her to for their dancing date. He paced to the middle of the room and gestured for her to stand in front of him.

"Will you change for me?" he asked cautiously watching her carefully as she sleepily nodded and begun to untie her pyjama bottoms with clumsy fingers.

Larten Crepsley visibly jolted once she had begun to slide the chequered flannel down her legs, revealing washed bare flesh.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he stuttered loudly jumping back slightly.

"Well I can't wear clothes as a wolf, and I don't want to burst out of them when I change." She answered pulling her feet from the fabric and folding it before placing it on the floor near her feet. Her fingers grasped at the fabric of her shirt, one of Evras tank tops and begun pulling it over her head. She glanced at Larten who had his back turned to study the intently gramophone which sat along the back wall of the room.

"Do you want to watch me change now?" Tatsuya asked remembering Darren mentioned that Larten was practically green with jealousy.

"I've seen quite enough of you already, Thank you." Larten asked curtly.

"I meant changing into a wolf." Her voice was deadtonned in the large room. Lartens cloak swirled around him as he turned to look at her. She seemed small and almost vulnerable sitting cross legged on the floor, her forearm held across her chest.

"I'd like that." He leant against the wall clearly signalling for her to continue.

Tatsuya closed her eyes, feeling the wolfs hesitance around Mr Crepsley. A movement caught her hearing, the door creaked open.

Her eyes shot open to see Larten with his eyebrows raised peering through the door at a red faced Darren.

"If you wanted to join us you should have asked instead of sneaking around like a cockroach." Lartens voice ticked with irritation of having his training session postponed as Darren scuttled into the room. His eyes scanned the floor, avoiding Tatsuyas gaze. Larten followed his path, his eyebrows pulling into a frown. Tatsuya shifted on the floor slightly, holding her forearm tighter around her chest before laying the other across her lap.

"Continue." Lartens voice tinted with excitement. Darrens cheeks flamed as he shyly watched her, he could hear the rush of blood that coloured her cheeks and her slightly quickened breathing, the curved of her back shifted as she slumped slightly forward in shyness. Tatsuya scanned the two men watching her before closing her eyes.

Her mind buzzed with sensations and readings of the room, she could sense the shifts of clothing and the fidgeting of fingers.

She let her thoughts seep over the unconscious sections of her brain, feeling with sensory fingers for where her other self was locked away.

The wolf met her halfway, rubbing his scent on her as he stalked the path she had journeyed. Approaching the light of her conscious mind. Tatsuya felt him join her, her body beginning to get the familiar ache. Her bones begun to change, her teeth tender against her swelling tongue.

Her hands left her body and reached for her face, feeling her lips extend into to a canine grin, her nose wet against her fingertips. The hair tickled her skin as it begun covering her semi-human flesh. She fell forward slightly. On her hands and knees as her tail established itself, sparking the nerves in her spinal column as extra vertebrae were created. Her hands begun to curl into claws, her fingertips webbing to her palm. She gritted her elongated teeth as a muscular burn shot down her thighs.

And in a split second it stopped.

She opened her eyes to see the new clarity of the room, she could see the dust on Lartens moth eaten jacket from across the room. Lartens face was stretched into a large smile. He stepped forward and clapped his hands, laughing at the surreal situation. Darrens cheeks were still red but he reciprocated Lartens smile.

Tatsuya winced at the loud clap, instinctively letting a whine leak from her throat.

"Now," Larten begun. "We need to establish a form of communication." He rubbed his chin with his thumb in thought.

"She can bark." Darren stated, his voice dead toned at the obviousness. Tatsuya yipped slightly to settle Lartens furrowed brow.

"Good. Very good. One for yes, two for no?" Larten asked. Tatsuya barked once, yes.

"Okay. This training is basically seeing how strong you are in this form." Larten paused his sentence to sigh at Tatsuya who yipped a conversational yes. "I want you to run at me and hit me, no teeth or claws. Just to see your running strength."

Tatsuya began to run, her feet skittering on the wooden floor as she loped along the length of the practise room. Mr Crepsley stood his ground watching with curiosity.

Tatsuya felt her wolf strain to open her mouth, to expose her teeth ready to sink into his flesh. But she focused on the target.

She leapt into the air as she approached, her skull connecting with the unexpectedly solid mass. Light sparked between her closed eyes as she bounced off of him. She opened her eyes to see Larten sitting on the floor in front of the mirror which now sported a large crack from floor of ceiling. Larten was beaming; his hair had miniscule particles of glass from the crack making him shine in the dim light and a grin stretched across his face. Darrens face was suddenly pale as a sheet, his eyes wide.

"That was terrific!" Larten shouted as he leapt from the ground. "You had such strength, I braced myself for an impact that even a steam train would have failed to pass and yet you knocked me off my feet." Larten ran his hand through his hair, dislodging glinting dust which showered down onto his jacket.

"Tha-that's impossible." Darren stuttered from the previously silent corner. Larten laughed once more before composing himself.

"Now for the attack." Larten said with a grin, steadying himself in front of Tatsuya once more, bracing for her once more.

( )

Unbleeding imprints of Tatsuyas teeth temporarily marred Lartens arm, he had removed his shirt and jacket after she had launched at him with her claws, ripping the white fabric and leaving rivets down his chest.

Tatsuyas skull throbbed from her headbutts, her ribs ached after Larten flitted away from her, leaving her to slam into the wall beside Darren because of the slippery floor. Her lungs burnt from the effort of chasing down a flitting vampire.

Her back twinged with every leaping step she took from where Larten had countered one of her attacks and thrown her across the dance hall. She had steadily bleeding gouges along her ribs from where Larten had instinctively caught her during one of her jumps, his strong vampire nails digging into her furred flesh. The wine red seeped out of her flesh and stained her pale fur.

Darren sat on the floor in childlike glee watching the two of them test each others reflexes. Larten called the tussle to a stop. Tatsuyas panting filled the now silent room.

"You can change back now." Larten told her dismissively with a wave of his fingers towards her clothes. Tatsuya padded over, trying to ignore her ailments. She slipped back into her human form while standing, the stringlike texture of her fur pulling back into her body made her spine tingle.

She crouched onto her knees to pull on Evras over sized tank top before standing again to pull on her pyjama bottoms. She turned to see Larten and Darren staring at the floor once more. She rolled her eyes and walked on sore feet towards them both.

"Today was very insightful." Larten informed her. "I shall call on you again once we have moved to the new location." He paced towards the door before turning with his hand on the handle.

"Darren clean her wounds." He instructed as an after thought before disappearing into the corridor. The air felt stale with only two people in the room, Tatsuya turned to Darren whose cheeks were red once more.

"You don't have to, they're only scratches." She waved her hands dismissively. Darren raised a hand to signal to her ribs.

"They're bleeding through your shirt." He pointed out, seeing the wet on the black fabric. Tatsuya sighed and picked at the fabric to look.

"Laydown." Darren instructed in a professional manner. Tatsuya felt her skin flush but obeyed and took her place on the floor. Darren sat beside her and begun to lift her shirt up. Tatsuyas hands replaced his as he whipped his hands away from her flesh, embarrassed.

Tatsuya gathered the tank top to expose her ribs, placing her hands on top of each other to hold it in place while staring at the ceiling. Tension filled the air like thick smoke. Darren, unsure of his role in this he slowly leant forward.

Her skin rose into goosebumps at his breath, he used his thumbs to hold the fabric fully out of the way. Her skin seemed heated under his fingertips. His eyes were drawn up her body, he could see the curve of her breasts peeping out from the tank top where she held her hands.

He leant forward open mouthed and pressed his tongue to the wound. She hissed slightly making him jump slightly from the adrenaline which begun to course round his body from the blood.

"Cold." Tatsuya said as explanation, smiling shyly Darren nodded and smiled back before leaning towards her again. No-one had ever commented on his body temperature before, he had always assumed that it hadn't changed since becoming a vampire.

His lips made contact to her saliva slicked flesh, his eyes flickered up to her face but her eyes were scanning the ceiling. The taste of her sweat stuck to his tongue as he gently lapped at the last wound, the feel of her flesh healing itself under his touch made him pull away. The taste of her blood on his lips.

Tatsuya rolled onto her feet and paced to the mirror, she pulled her top up and inspected her ribs.

"Nice work Shan." She grinned at his reflection in the mirror. His face was pale, well paler than usual and his eyes were wide.

"I-I need to feed." Darren stuttered and rushed out of the room leaving Tatsuya alone in the room. She shrugged and limped towards the bathroom for a much needed shower.

( )

Tatsuya climbed into bed, her hair dripping slightly, she looked over at Darrens empty bed. Evra let out a soft moan and his arms instantly begun searching for the mass of her body. They octopused around her, sliding her across the canvas of the bunk towards him.

Tatsuya tried to slide away from him, not wanting to get him wet. Evra let out a cave-man like grunt and held her even more firmly, linking his hands around her waist.

"I'll get you wet." Tatsuya hissed in the dark.

"I like those odds." Evra said a sleepy grin appearing on his face. His hot skin came into contact with her shower sticky slightly cold flesh.

"Where did you go?" he slurred tucking his head into the nook of Tatsuyas armpit.

"Creepy Crepsley summoned me." She answered stroking her fingertips up and down his chest.

"Training?" He mumbled through sleep exhausted lips. Tatsuya hummed a yes, letting her eyes shutter closed. "What did you do?"

"We fought, kinda."

"Words or your flailing paws of fury?" Evra asked with a throaty chuckle.

"Paws. He wanted to see how strong I was. Darren was being weird." Tatsuya answered.

Evra hummed a "how?"

"Just being all edgy and twitchy. Larten scratched me accidently and Darren had to heal me up. Maybe it freaked him out."

"He licked you?" Evra asked, turning over onto his belly to look at her in the dark. "Where?"

Tatsuya nudged him with her hip. "On my ribs." She gripped his fingers and trailed them along the invisible healed wounds. Evra laid his head on her chest, his fingers drifting along where her scratches were.

"He fancies you. That's probably why he was being strange." Evra whispered to her, kissing her cheek as her mouth swung open. Her nose wrinkled. She let out a strangled noise.

"But he's like-" she paused trying to work out his age. "Young, like 14."

"He isn't really; his vampire genes make him age really slowly. He's 18."

"Weird" was all she said as she snuggled with Evra, considering what it would be like to be 18 and stuck in a body that was one of a child. Letting sleep take her as they wrapped their arms around her.

( )

Tatsuya woke up to the flickering light above their tent, she squinted and held her arm lazily across her face and groaned. She shifted her aching body to see Evra holding a bucket sized mug, the steam rose in waves making his scaled skin shine.

He paced towards where Tatsuyas grasping hands were beckoning the drink. She sniffed the cup of coffee deeply, groaning as she exhaled. She took long gulps until she could think sensibly enough to realise it was burning her tongue.

She handed the cup to Evra who sipped the liquid. Tatsuya laid her head on Evras shoulder and pouted.

"I miss the fire." Tatsuya told Evra. She stood suddenly and paced towards her sacklike bag, she pulled out her phone and after a few clicks placed it on the floor in front of them. A fire showing on her screen. She stood on tender feet and switched off the bland strip lighting above them. Orange glow filled the space immediately around them, leaving most of the room bathed in darkness.

Evra smiled at her and handed her back her coffee. He gripped her with both hands and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the smooth skin of her shoulder. She smiled back at him and kissed him. Her lips tasted smoky and sweet from her drink. His hands rubbed her stomach as she shifted to sit sideways, her feet swinging above the floor. She laid her head on the ridge of his collar bone with her lips to the rim of the cup.

She breathed in deeply, savouring the spiced smell of the coffee and the earthy scent of Evra. She looked up with a frown and heavy lids as he crunched in her ear. In her coffee driven state she had failed to notice the rest of the tray sitting on their bedside table laden with toast and bowls of fresh fruit.

She allowed Evra to feed her some sliced kimi. Juice dribbled unattractively down her chin, she laughed at herself, exposing half chomped green slush.

Evra smiled softly. She was a mess. Her hair was matted from her heavy sleep, her eyes sported large dark circles, her lips were chapped; yet he had never seen her more relaxed and beautiful. She swallowed her kiwi and took a loud slurp on her coffee

"You're still tired." Evra whispered to her, supporting her body against his as she leant her pounding head heavily against him. She nodded, closing her eyes as she ran her hand through his hair. He shifted her so that she sat more deeply in his lap. "Come on. Let's get you dressed." He whispered to her.

Tatsuya groaned and rubbed her forehead against his shoulder as a no. Evra chuckled and stood up from the bed, lifting her with him. He fell backwards back onto the bed suddenly, Tatsuyas weight pushing his breath from his lungs. Her coffee slopped down his bare chest as she landed ontop of him.

"No fair." He grunted as she lessened her weight.

"Coffee." She demanded clinging around his neck and drinking deeply in their now horizontal position. She heard him sigh and slip his hands underneath her weight. His stomach clenched as he sat up putting her back onto his lap.

He stood again, lifting her with him. She groaned.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he headed towards the door.

"To Practise." He stated, she begun struggling.

"Let me get dressed!" she hissed squirming. Evra shook his head, his hair tickling across her cheeks.

"You had your chance." Evra chuckled as he struggled to open the door. Tatsuya managed to wriggle out of his arms, her coffee slopped threateningly in the mug before she pulled it back to her lips and drained the hot liquid greedily.

She gulped in breath before sliding the hangers on their rail around. She begun pulling Evras tank top over her head when hot fingers feathered the healed wounds along her ribs. She yanked the fabric off of her body, her hair stood up on end with static. She looked at Evras worried face to her ribs where faint red marks were the only give away of the puncture marks that were there last night.

Evra looked at her in silent questioning.

"Larten caught me with his nails, Darren healed me up. Remember? I told you about it last night." She asked, moving away from his touch and pulled the selected clothes off their hangers. Evra shook his head.

"Healed you?" Evra asked slowly. Tatsuya saw the insinuation flash across his eyes. She stepped towards him and gripped his arm.

"Evra it's ok, my blood didn't affect him." She reassured, taking his cheek in her hand. He refused to meet her eyes for a moment before breathing out through his nose and taking her into a steady stare.

"It isn't that I'm worried about. He likes you Tatsuya." His face scanned hers for reaction. Her nose crinkled slightly.

"You said this last night; I still really doubt he does." Tatsuya reassured. Evra shook his head sadly.

"I know he does." His hand limply gripped Tatsuyas. Tatsuya sighed and rubbed her face with back of her hand.

"I don't know why you're worrying. I don't like him in that way." She insisted crossing her arms. "We've already discussed this. Darren's like a little boy to me." Evra pouted and slunk forward.

"Am I being dim?" he asked her. Tatsuya gathered him into her arms.

"You are a tad high maintenance." She mumbled against his chest. A chuckle grumbled in his chest and he looked down at her with heavy eyes. He squeezed her tightly, running his fingers up and down her naked back.

She pulled away from his embrace and paced over to her box of underwear, she begun ruffling through to find a matching set when two familiar hands gripped her hips. She stood up straight holding her underwear clutched to her chest. Her back connected the Evras chest. His lips kissed down her neck and along her shoulder. She hummed her approval and turned her head to kiss the corner of his mouth.

His hands flowed down her hips to the waistband of her tracksuit trousers.

"I wonder what you're wearing under these." Evra asked teasingly, moving one hand to caress the round of her ass through the soft fabric.

"I guess you'll just have to try and figure it out." Tatsuya whispered to him breathlessly as both sets of his fingertips travelled down inside her trousers, finding bare skin. His hands travelled down either side of her, one feeling its way down her ass and the other skimming the flat of her stomach.

She gasped as he found his way to the cleft of her womanhood, he pushed his finger inside skimming through the centre of her folds, his skin grazing her clit which tingled with anticipation at his spontaneous touching.

"I thought we had to get to practise." Tatsuya breathed as he begun circling her bud, her knees threatening to buckle.

"It can wait." Evra growled as his gentle torture continued. Tatsuya let out a soft moan as Evra begun walking her towards the wall to hold her up. She met the fabric cover of the tent with her palms, feeling the hard wall beneath it. Evras hand that was still groping her ass moved underneath her and pushed a single digit inside of her. Her hands clamped down on the fabric of the tent, as his single finger curled inside her to assault her g-spot.

She could feel the desperation to claim her as his own in his actions and it only proved to make her grow all the wetter. She let out a groan as her body begun to quake. Evra added another finger, making the movements inside of her stronger, his other finger still feathered around her bud. Her head was spinning and her breathing was impossibly quick.

She ground down on his pumping hand and uttered the word "more." She craved being stretched by him, to have every inch of her filled with him. Evra retracted his fingers before pushing a third into her. Tatsuyas legs half buckled leaving her hands to hold her up, dust fell from the ceiling and Evras hands drove more firmly into her. He could feel her speeding heartbeat thrumming away inside her pussy, letting the muscles begin to contract around his fingers.

Her breathing became erratic as her orgasm threatened to push over the edge. Evras teeth nipped down her neck, her growing moans vibrating against his lips.

"Come for me." His voice whispered against her skin. Tatsuya felt his command tug at her nerves; it jolted her flesh making her back arch into him and her head loll back against his chest as she let out the word.

"Yes."

All her senses crumpled inwards, all she could feel was Evra. Evras lips nipping her, his breath dancing across her skin, his arms crushed inside of her trouser waistband as he fought to give her pleasure. His hands teasing every last moan from her flesh.

Her senses erupted outwards as heat flowed through her body, she could vaguely hear Evras breath and the sound of tearing fabric over the noise coming from her mouth. Her sight flickered between the complex weave of their tent to the red of her eyelids.

Half formed curse words left her mouth as the feeling of fullness overtook her.

She slowly came back to her senses, her breathing filled the room. Her back rested on Evras chest. Her gaze switched up to where her hands were embedded in the fabric of the tent. She pulled her fingers from the holes she had created.

She looked up at Evra with flushed cheeks.

Evra brushed his lips against hers.

"Someone needed that." Evra chuckled. Tatsuya smiled and let out another puff of exhausted air. Evra lifted his soaked hands from her body and slipped her pyjama trousers off her hips.

"Again?" Tatsuya asked, turning to look at him with wide eyes. Evra smiled and shook his head.

"You wanted to get dressed right?" Evra asked, holding her underwear out for her to step into. She gripped onto his shoulders and stepped into the leg holes. Evra pulled the fabric up her smooth legs. His eyes greedily watching the flushed, bare, wet lips that were inches from his face.

"True." She said as he slipped the underwear onto her hips.

"You'd rather stay naked?" Evras asked, moving to slip the fresh underwear off her body once more. Tatsuya shook her head and Evra pouted.

"Surely it's only fair that you get naked next?" Tatsuya whispered crouching on the floor to match his position. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he looked into her dilated pupils and her cheeks still flushed from orgasm.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders and stood him up, pushing his back against the wall where her fingers had marred the fabric. She kneeled in front of him, undoing the ties on his tracksuits trousers that were strained at the front from his erection.

She peeled off his layers, her greedy eyes searching for the distinctive bruised colours of his arousal. She found the red tip already shining with pearlescent excitement. She licked the tasty mess away with the rough of her tongue. Evra gasped and his hands found the handhold she had made.

"What about practise?" he ground out between moans as her tongue trailed repeatedly from base to tip, following his quickening heart. She frowned at him for copying her concerns.

"It can wait." She replied before sucking the sensitive head between her lips and then continued trailing the velvet flesh with her tongue again.

"The show's tomorrow." Evra gasped as she dipped the head into her mouth once more.

"This won't take long." She said grinning up at Evra as her hand pumped him slowly. He frowned down at her as she over exaggeratedly suckled him to prove a point as his hips tilted forwards. He rose into his bare tiptoes desperate for the heat of her mouth. He knew she was right; he was melting on her playful tongue.

She pushed at much of him as she could stand into her mouth, using her tongue to keep a steady pressure on the underside of his cock. One hand firmly held the rest of his length, her thumb against her lips. She pumped slowly, letting her fist twist with each stroke. His mouth formed delicious gasps and grunts.

His words copied hers from earlier to form the word, "more."

Her second hand travelled up his leg, finding the smooth orb which jumped at her touch. The gently massaged it, feeling the vulnerability of the soft flesh. Evra moaned, happy at the 'more' she had discovered.

He could feel his will power crumbling over the weight of his arousal. The skin on his hands were stiff with Tatsuyas own fluid, her mouth was so hot and eager to please. Her breath rushed against his stomach, his own was quick and desperate, his open mouth

His eyelids fluttered shut, closing off the image of her bobbing head, closed concentrated eyes and swollen lips. His body felt lifted, his limbs disappeared, all he was aware of was the heat of Tatsuya.

His eyes fluttered back open, Tatsuya was sat in front of him, her heat disconnected as she licked her lips shyly. Evras deafening breath was replaced by a throaty chuckle.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I just love you." Evra answered, crouching in front of her once more, his trousers still round his ankles. He pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her salty lips, tasting himself.

"I love you too." She answered with a smile.

"I was meant to be pleasuring you and I somehow got a blow job out of it." He brushed a loose strand of her short hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's only fair." She kissed him again, as his hand found the subtle bumps of her spine. She hummed her pleasure at the massage.

"You won't hear me complaining." He said as he stood, taking her hand and helping her up. She grabbed his trousers with her spare hand and yanked them up as she stood.

"So practise?" she asked, doing up the clasps on her bra. Evra snuck up behind her once more, putting his hands on her hips.

"Unless you want round two?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Any time." She shot back sarcastically winding a strand of his hair round her finger.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Guess what's coming next chapter? Tatsuyas first show. Thinking up something juicy to happen during it. (or after it)**

**Any cravings?**

**Review as always because they literally make my whole month. The boyfriends getting bored of the victory dance I always do.**

**Review Thanks to:**

**Zippo – no it isn't wrong to drool over the sexyness. Why do you think it takes me so long to get these chapters out *innocent whistling***

**They are rather *ahem* inspiring. I'll make them have a good old exploratory session soon, this one was just a morning quicky.**

**DarrenShanForeva123 – I like the wolfman, he's just a misunderstood freak of nature. There has to be a human side to every monster in my opinion. And strawberries indeed :P**


	22. The Performance

**Sorry this has taken so long, I got majorly stuck on what should happen after the show so I turned to drastic actions :D**

**No lemons this chapter but next chapter should be up quicker than this one was and I'll pop a few zesty moments in there :)**

**Summery of last Chapter: Tatsuya did some training with Larten in the dance studio. Darrens devilish tongue pointlessly healed her wounds as per Lartens request. Evra and Tatsuya shared coffee and handjobs.**

Tatsuyas stomach clenched, Evras breath was at her neck, his hands gripped her waist. His body so close to hers. She sighed as his teeth nipped at her ear. They had practised before but now it was time for the real thing and she was relying on him to lead her.

She looked back at him, his eyes were eager for her.

"Go get 'em" he whispered against her skin. Truska took her fingers lightly and lead her away from Evra. She teetered in her high heels; she was wearing her slutified school uniform once again. Truska wore a long gypsy skirt which clung impossibly low on her hips and what appeared to be a chiffon scarf wrapped around her breasts, the circles of her dark nipples just viewable through the screen of the fabric. Her feet were bare and she walked silently on the dusty floorboards. Evra carried over three scaffolding pipes, their heavy bottoms dragging noisily along the banded wood. Tatsuya tucked them effortlessly under her arm.

The previous act walked off stage, their faces gleaming with excitement.

"I'll be right there with you." Truska reminded Tatsuya before she squeezed her hand reassuringly and they both begun striding confidently onto the stage.

The crowd cheered at the arrival of the two women, a deep agreeing mumble of appreciation came from a few of the men. One wolf whistled, which was followed by gruff chuckling, a wave of impossibly high pitched whistles shook the air around them. Tatsuya blushed and looked back behind her, seeing Evra watching proudly.

She let go of Truskas hand as they reached the lip of the stage; just as they had practised. Tatsuya felt herself feeling vertigo at the seemingly endless drop but she forced herself to walk tall and confident. She swayed her hips as she walked, ignoring that the first few rows would be able to see up her skirt; she had work two pairs of knickers to make sure she was completely covered. She bent down and placed the poles on the floor. They clattered chaotically into place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Truska addressed the crowd, purring the words seductively. "I am Madame Truska, and this," she signalled to Tatsuya. "Is Tatsuya. For the first part of my act, I would like a volunteer." The crowd erupted in a wave of hands.

Tatsuya clicked down the wooden steps and selected one of the handsome men from amongst his friends. He stumbled onto the stage, laughing nervously. Truska pulled his hands to softly rest on her cheeks, her eyes mesmerizingly trained on his. His thumb involuntarily traced the plump of her lips and his cheeks flushed.

He jerked backwards, tripping over his own feet. Tatsuya caught him; like they had practised. The crowd gasped as stubble pushed its way through her tanned flesh. The man staggered forward and re-touched her face, feeling the prickles weave their way onto his hand.

The beard wound its way around his arm and reached his elbow before he let go, untangling his fingers from the silky hair. The beard grew until it nearly touched the floor. The audience cheered.

Truska waited for the noise to die down before asking if anyone in the audience had any scissors on them. The audience murmured amongst themselves before a small woman sheepishly stood up and handed over a pair of small gleaming hair scissors. Truska turned to the male volunteer and handed him the miniature scissors.

"Cut it off." Truska purred to him, holding her beard towards him. The man numbly nodded and with trembling hands tried to cut through the silken hair. The first snip rung out loudly in the silent room, the mans face dropped with a confused furrowing of his eyebrows. He tried again before frustration took over and he took to hacking messily at her hair.

Tatsuya stepped off stage and selected another audience member, she handed him a hunting knife and asked him to test whether it was real, and he made a slim paper cut along one of his fingers before grabbing another chunk of beard and sawing at it.

Before long there was a small crowd of sweaty, frustrated men hacking away at Truskas beard with various implements.

Truska sent them all away as Tatsuya gathered the weapons.

Truska then closed her eyes and retracted the beard, her cheeks returning to flawless caramel skin.

As the crowd cheered and Truska bowed. Tatsuya stalked over to her scaffolding poles, she picked them up and paced to the centre of the stage. She waited for the clapping to stop before speaking. She swallowed thickly.

"My name is Tatsuya, I possess the ability to manipulate my body mass." The crowd chuckled slightly. "It means I have super human strength." She paused, "would anyone be willing to check that these are real scaffolding poles?"

A large man with muscular swollen arms stood up and swaggered over. He pulled one of the poles from her grip, its base dragged along the stage noisily. He tapped it, tried to bend it, and tried to break it but nothing. He agreed that it was metal; that it was real. Tatsuya got other separate volunteers to test the other two.

Once they had all sat down she started by standing the three poles in front of her, her fingers wound them effortlessly together in the centre, splaying the bottom so that they balanced. She looped and wound the poles together, the metal ringing high pitched screams at the stretching sensation. The poles wrapped around in a tangled mess.

She begun moulding the ends, twisting the top ends to a point and moulding for bottom ends into bulbous heads, she pushed her fingers into the soft metal to make characteristic faces. The front members of the audience began murmuring as the shapes became recognisable.

She moulded eyes and scales along the bodies of her creation. Her nail created smiling creases as mouths. She curled their tales round to create surfaces, a tall one at the back and curled armrests at the same time. She hopped up onto her newly created snake chair.

The crowd cheered, after she had finished so quickly. She sat on her chair exaggeratedly pondering.

"I need another big strong volunteer." She announced from her serpent throne. A sparse forest of eager hands flew up. Tatsuya craned to look while Truska sauntered into the audience to pick one. She came back tugging along a tall, dark, slender man, his body was held in a way that gave away the strong, hard muscles that covered his body. Truska grinned conspiratorially at Tatsuya before yanking off his shirt in one swift, practised movement. The men clenched his arms around himself as the female part of the crowd cheered. Tatsuya blushed as he looked to her for help. She shrugged and looked back to Evra who gave her the 'well go on' look of raised eyebrows and a head nod.

She beckoned him forward, noting the lines of his torso, the smattering of hair that trailed from belly button and lower. The sharp of his hips shifted just over the waist of his jeans as he strode shyly towards her.

"Pick me up." She announced to him, his eyebrows rose in question to which she outstretched her arms. He picked her up front to front, the bare skin of her thighs could feel the rough of his jeans, and her torso was pulled against his hard chest. She crossed her legs at her ankles, trapping her skirt between her thighs so that she didn't flash the audience.

"Am I heavy?" she asked loudly so the audience could hear.

"Light as a feather." He smiled at her, she looked down at his face, her breasts were embarrassingly crushed to his collar bone.

"Will someone else confirm my weight?" she asked of the audience. Truska picked an equally handsome, muscular man. He took her from the dark haired man so that her back was against his chest. The man agreed that she didn't weigh much at all. He then passed her back to the first man as though she was a rag-doll.

"Hold me securely." She requested, he wrapped his firm arms tightly around her waist, crushing him to her.

"Too hard?" he asked cautiously, she shook her head. Truska appeared with an old motorbike helmet in her hand, he looked at her question. But Tatsuya just offered him a wide grin; his wide eyes were the last thing she saw before he was before having the helmet put onto him. She closed her eyes and focused her body weight, slowly increasing. She could hear his muffled breathing quicken inside the chamber of the helmet, she begun to slip out of his arms so she wrapped her own around his straining shoulders. She could see his strained face through the plastic shield of the helmet. She suddenly lifted her weight off making him stumble backwards.

She signalled towards the previous helper to come and help, he wrapped his big bear arms round the both of them. The audience laughed at the hugfest on stage. She began focusing her weight once more, quicker this time. The two mens arms begun quaking as they struggled to hold her up. The smaller, dark haired mans legs begun to shake so he readjusted his stance slightly. Within seconds all three of them were sprawled on the floor. Tatsuya stumbled to her feet, stepping over the tangle of limbs and bowed to the cheering crowd.

The men dusted themselves off, checking for injury, they both shook her hand and took their seats.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen!" Truska called out, the two of them bowed together before strutting off stage. Evra met her at the edge of the curtain; she ran the last few steps towards him and leapt into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he swung her around, their lips touching. Smiles stretched across both their faces.

"You were amazing." He whispered to her, he set her back onto her unsteady feet.

"Are you sure? I was worried the chair took too long." She chewed her lip; their arms still round each other.

"They weren't bored, partly because you were flashing your pretty little knickers every time you bent over to mould the snake heads." Evra grinned at her, letting his hand smooth over the pleats of her skirt. She slapped his hand away jokingly before pulling him into another kiss. On stage noises of laughter could be heard, they peaked through the curtains to see two stage hands struggling with Tatsuyas throne. She smiled at Evra and stalked back onto stage, the crowd cheered even louder at her re-entrance.

She blushed and waved timidly, waggling her fingers. The beefy stage hands stepped aside, their faces red from exertion. Tatsuya hooked her arm around the arm of the chair and lifted it effortlessly from the wooden stage before striding back to Evra. He was grinning at her again, watching her strength. She plunked the chair down as Evra hopped up into it.

The act before Evra were half way through so she hopped up into his lap, he let out a gust of air as she fell against him. She elbowed him jokingly for making fun of her weight. He laughed, jiggling her against him, their feet swung in the air, her ankles wrapping round his. He nuzzled her neck, letting the smell of her shampoo hypnotise him. His lips found the soft baby hair at the base of her neck, he pressed the plumpness of his lips to her spine, not a kiss exactly, just a touch.

She shivered in his lap at the feeling, pulling his arms around her waist. His teeth found their way to the quickening pulse in her neck; he nipped along the flesh there. She pulled away from him, twisting in his lap; her eyes were deep and dark with lust. She kissed him on his lips, her plump lips suckling at his. His fingers slipped under the fabric of her blouse, feeling the smooth bulge of her hip.

One hand slid round to her stomach, pulling her closer to his body heat. Her teeth nipped at his, drawing a moan from his chest.

Someone cleared their throat close by. Both their heads swivelled round to see an embarrassed Mr Crepsley staring at his feet, a red tinge on his cheeks.

"Evra, you are needed on stage in about half a minute." He mumbled. Evra shot out of his chair, Tatsuya leaping up with him and they both clattered over to the curtain, the previous act were just finishing. He ran and pulled his snake out of the large plastic box, she flickered her tongue at him lethargically.

Tatsuya kissed his cheek and stroked the soft under belly of the snakes' neck before he let her slither her way towards the audience.

She could not stop herself from physically jumping on the spot at the screams that erupted from the crowd.

( )

After the show Mr Crepsley made her stand at the exit helping the handle the souvenirs. Tatsuya suspected it was punishment for the embarrassment she had caused him earlier. She had bent copper plumbing pipes into nearly one hundred names, her letters taking the form of exaggerated, curly writing.

The volunteer from her show approached, his olive skin blushing slightly as recognition crossed her features at his face. She smiled at him as he shimmied over through the bustling crowd.

"I wanted to thank you." She said holding out the copper pipe in her hands, ready to mould. "But I didn't know your name."

"James." He answered shyly, his voice deeper and huskier than she remembered.

Her fingers begun pinching the metal when his warm hand stopped her, she looked up once again. His eyes were trained on hers.

"I-I don't usually do this but," He paused looking around nervously. "Could I see you again?" Tatsuyas mouth fell open as she went to explain about Evra when he interrupted her, "I know you're only here for one night, but-" He stopped talking for a second.

"Sorr-" Tatsuya started, her mouth hanging open as he cut across her.

"I just feel like we would have a lot in common."

"Look here's th-" She begun more firmly.

"If you got to know me. You seem pretty nice and normal. Not that normal is good-or bad. Either way." He rambled stuttering on his words.

"I-" Tatsuya begun before he interrupted her again in his nervousness.

"If I could see you more tonight, now that you've finished work. Or if you call in on in on me when you're next in town. I just-" he paused again from the rambling that was really beginning to irk Tatsuya.

"I'm very flattered but-" She started once more only for him to interrupt yet again, she let out a puff of frustrated air. She had to consciously stop herself from snapping at him since there were still many frightened looking customers filing out of the theatre. Their pale faces giving away the shocks they had experienced tonight.

"-you're so beautiful." The man finished his sentence.

"You clearly have no interest or respect for me and what I need to tell you-" Tatsuya continued, her voice a harsh whisper. Her fingers itched to push him away. The look in his eyes beginning to make her stomach churn with anger and unwarranted fear.

"Hey Babe." She heard from the velvet curtained stage exit. She looked over to see Evra, relief washed through her at the sight of him.

"This is what I was trying to tell-" She half explained before she was interrupted. Again. But by hot familiar lips, she tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning frustrations into his lips. His hands groped at the strength in her shoulders as she clung to him. She vaguely heard the man stutter before hastily walking away. She would have felt embarrassed for the poor man but Evra was just too delectable.

They pulled apart, Tatsuya smacking him playfully in the shoulder.

"Show off." She accused, pressing her body to his.

"I couldn't help it. That guy was eye fucking up you."

"Eye fucking?" She asked, before his deadpan face showed that he wasn't willing to explain it to her.

"Well, your kiss has put me in the mood for being finger fucked." She let out of her lips, she brought her hand up to try and stop the words before they escaped. Evras eyes opened wide at her arousal scorched potty mouth.

"Sorry that was really vulgar." She blushed before looking hastily around to see that the last of the chattering crowd was just filtering out of ear shot.

"Your wish is my command." Evra answered in a way that would be been cringe worthy had it not been for his husky voice, pushing her shoulders to the wall, his large hands palming her cotton clad ass. His fingers snuck under the elastic of her multiple gussets, teasing her wetness with feathered barely there touches.

She gasped into his neck before he abruptly pulled away, she frowned at his grin.

"Later." He told her, her mouth went to form words before he pushed the taste from his fingers to her lips.

"Later." He repeated more forcefully.

"Remember the party tonight, Evra." The pair turned round to see the contortion twins from before Evras act walking hand in hand past them.

"Fancy going?" He asked her, the huskiness from his voice fading.

"Yeah, of course. I'll just go and change my shoes I think." She pointed towards the uncomfortable heels. Evra kissed her and they agreed to meet later on the roof; where the party was being held.

She slipped her shoes off, padding along in bare feet on the time worn carpet. She pushed open the door of their bedroom, stretching noisily.

She let out a surprised yelp.

Darren was in the room.

He was naked, his hand was wrapped tightly around his erection, silvery cum was splattered over his chest. His heavy breathing filled the room, his surprisingly muscular chest was heaving with exertion. His mouth flapped open like a fish, desperate to try and explain. She slammed the door shut and ran towards the roof.

( )

She waited on the roof for Evra, her feet aching in her high heels as she helped organise the decorations. Two large warm hands clamped around her hip bones as she mixed the cauldron of alcoholic punch, she jumped slightly.

"Expecting someone else?" He pouted as she led him away from the others. A worried look came over his face as the seriousness on her features as she dragged him off away from the rest of the busy crowd.

"I caught Darren wanking." She whispered.

"What?" He stuttered, a look came across his face that threatened to be a laugh. "When?"

"When I went to change my shoes." He looked down dumbly at her feet and then slowly back at her.

"I thought he couldn't do that." Was all Evra said.

"Do what?" Tatsuya snapped, annoyed he wasn't taking the situation seriously.

"Wank, being a vampire and all." He shrugged clearly indicating he hasn't spent much time thinking about the mechanics of the matter.

"Well he can and he does." She put her hands on her hips before sighing. She couldn't help imagine the awkwardness between them. Evra pulled her into a hug, running his fingertips over her creased brow.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably more embarrassed than you." His hands rubbed the heat of her back.

"I doubt it." Tatsuya mumbled against him.

"Come on, we'll go and talk to him about it." Evra said, pulling her towards the door. Tatsuya became a dead weight in his hands.

"No!" she hissed. "That's the exact opposite of what I want to do."

"Well what do you want?" Evra asked, stepping towards her once again, his eyes soft as he looked at her. She held her arms out to him; he stepped into her arms, giving her reassurance as he wound his arms round her shoulders. Her head tucked under his chin, her hands tracing the flesh over his ribs. His body still clad in the white soft cotton shirt he wore during the show.

"Shall we go somewhere?" Evra asked, letting his fingers brush through her short soft hair. Tatsuya looked up at him, her skin gleaming in the soft sunset light.

"Go where?" she asked, Evra watched her lips form the words.

"Away from the party." He stated with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She shook her head.

"I can't let you hide away your dancing skills any longer." Her lips pulled over her white teeth to a grin when she saw his disapproving face.

"Alright but you owe me." He said with a wink and a kiss to her pouted lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tatsuya agreed, pulling him towards the party preparations.

**So yes, Uni has been keeping my busier than I'd like. And we've just got a horse so my time is stretched. However I constantly think about this story which is how I get so confused over what I want to happen. I'm thinking awkward times with Darren next chapter.**

**Thoughts on how it should go?**

**Special Review thanks to – A Big Fan who was the final push to inspire me to actually finish this chapter.**

**-LovingWhispers - updated finally. I've set myself up to read some of your fictions so hopefully that'll help me through me continuous confusion.**

**DarrenShanForeva123 - I look forward to your wolfman story :) and future tangles with chocolate covered strawberries. And poor Darren indeed, he's rocking out with his cocking out… or something like that.**

**And for all the favourites and alerts I've gotten ^_^ love you guys. If you have any thoughts and ideas (good or bad) feel free to review/PM me.**


	23. The Afterparty

**Sorry this is redunckulously late. I'm actually writing this instead of an essay and doing art work ready for my final second year exhibition so hopefully many more chapters to be posted up in the summer when I have less work.**

**Summery of Last Chapter**

**Tatsuya did her first show. A pushy man battled for Tatsuyas attention. On the way to change out of her high heels she walked in on Darren masturbating. Awkward.**

Tatsuyas hand gripped Evras, his face contorted in to silent wheezing laughter. Their bodies twisted to the beat of the song, Evras more so than Tatsuyas making him seem more snake-like than ever.

"_Come on let's twist again like we did last summer" _Tatsuya mouthed to Evra who raised his eyebrows at her and suddenly spun her round in the crowd, knocking into other enthusiastically dancing freaks. Evra swung her by the elbow and spun round in a sharp circle imitating some awful, cheesy barn dance.

Tatsuyas feet were clad in black silken ballet shoes courtesy of Evra finding an ancient unworn pair in one of the many changing rooms in the building. Evra lived up to the promise she poked out of him; that he would dance until she forgot her embarrassment with Darren. Her mind was filled with Evras grin and his comically twisting hips.

He pulled her against him suddenly, lips clashed against teeth, bruising the flesh. Tatsuya licked slightly at the tingling heat of Evras lips, tasting the light copper of torn skin. His eyes watched hers closely, the background seeming to fade away to leave them isolated in each other.

Until the next song came on.

Evras grin broke a-new, he swung Tatsuya forward and around, setting a bouncy galloping pace. Her childlike laugh pealed out over the top of the heavily bassed music. He dropped her arms, causing her to spin outwards on her adopted ballet shoes of the dancing crowd like a car on an icey road. She stopped spinning with a flurry of pleated skirts to see him doing a jarred robot dance, thrusting his hips towards her.

Tatsuya skipped over to him and leapt at him. He caught the backs of her thigh, holding her to him. He continued dancing, rocking her like a sleepy child with her eyes peaking shyly up at him. His long, toned torso flexed with the effort to hold her and dance at the same time.

His strong arms held her securely. He shifted her against him to bring one of his hands up to support her shoulder. She fell against him to lean her weight backwards, letting her look into his eyes.

"Show me your robot again." She asked, a smile blooming on her face to match his. He let her slide to the floor, her skirt exposing the innocent white underwear to the unseeing night.

He held her fingertips and lead her back to the dance floor. His body suddenly became a series of fluid controlled movements making Tatsuyas eyebrows shoot towards her hairline.

Evra grinned, he clearly enjoyed letting her glimpse at his hidden love of dance.

Surrounding freaks slowly stopped to gawk.

Evras hands still held her fingertips making her arms move spaghetti-like to his rhythm. His torso rolled only in a way that a snakeboy could. It looked to Tatsuya almost like he had no bones.

"It's not technically the robot." Evra informed her casually.

"God I don't care." She answered him with smouldering eyes and husky voice. He twirled her round suddenly to press her back to his chest. His hands gripped her hips pulling her to him. Her face beamed back at him at she covered his hands with hers. He begun rolling his hips, using his hands to manipulate her body with his until she picked up the rhythm of him.

Tatsuya begun grinding her hips in time with him. Evra took her hand and swung her outwards, her hips kept swinging with her steps ticking like a pendulum. His eyes greedily watched her before pulling her back towards him chest to chest. His hands moved along her waist and the round of her hips, studying her fluid movement.

She grinned to herself in his arms, she leant forward to kiss him.

They danced like this, their hips moving rhythmically, rolling towards each other but carefully avoiding contact. Their hands grasped each other, fingertips occasionally tracing up sensitive wrists.

Tatsuya pulled away from Evra with a grin, walking towards a table overloaded with bottles of drink. She picked up a clean plastic cup and was about to pour herself some orange juice when a slender tanned hand gently gripped her wrist. Tatsuya looked up to see Truska watching her with dark eyes.

"Girl talk." Truska told her before whisking her away into a quieter part of the party. Tatsuya watched her cup spin cartoonishly in the air for a moment before dropped to the floor behind them.

Truska had accumulated a harem of cushions at some point for this is what she pulled Tatsuya down to.

"Drink." Truska ordered handing Tatuya a cup, making Tatsuya narrow her eyes at her bossiness before wrinkling her nose at the booze. Truskas raised eyebrow ended Tatsuyas overactive expressions with a sip of the alcohol. "I'm here for advice if you need it." Truska announced, lounging seductively amongst her cushion castle.

"Advice?" Tatsuya asked, scanning the dancing crowd for Evra. She spotted him dancing goofily with a blushing Gertha Teeth.

"Sex advice." Truska clarified, making Tatsuyas face drain of colour.

"Me and Evra aren't having sex." She stuttered.

"Tonight's the night, is it not?" Truska asked, sipping her own brutal concoction of drink.

"No, why would think that?" Tatsuya asked her eyes still trained on Evras gleeful dancing.

"Your eyes. They say you want him. And your dancing." Truska stated as though it was common knowledge. She had the cheek to appeared confused, as though she was very used to getting her predictions right.

"Of course I want him." Tatsuya answered simply letting her gaze blur before blinking. She wondered whether Evra had infact been the one to let off Truskas sex radar. Her gaze slipped from Evra to a very smug Truska. "We're not having sex Truska."

Truska nodded unconvinced. "Whatever you say."

"We're not!" Tatsuya told her firmly, rising from her seat in cushion city.

"And why not? He wants you." Truska asked slyly.

"Because we haven't known each other for long enough." Tatsuya told Truska with a shrug.

"You could still have advice." Truska clarified, having accepted Tatsuyas reasons for not sleeping with Evra. Tatsuya blushed and shook her head.

"It's ok. Thanks Truska, but I'm ok." Tatsuya told Truska. Her head throbbed with Truskas thoughts, did everyone else think they should be sleeping together? Her body felt lighter when she saw Evras innocent, childlike smile. His body drawing closer to hers.

"Where did you disappear off to?" he asked, his voice sounded so soft, his breath caressing her skin. His lips pressed firmly to her, his body warm under her hands.

"Nowhere." Tatsuya told him, smiling up at him, his eyes shone under the gleam of the fairy lights.

( )

Evras heartbeat filled Tatsuyas ears, her head firmly on his chest, her fingers tugged at the ends of his hair. He hummed contently, vibrating her cheek.

"Shall we go to bed?" Evra whispered into her short, soft hair. Tatsuya shook her head, rubbing her face against Evras chest sleepily.

"No?" he asked in a chuckle, causing her head to bounce against him slightly. She shook her head again. "But everyone's going to bed." He told her, in response she gripped her arms harder around him. He embraced her for a moment longer, rubbing his knuckles down the bumps of her spine before pulling away from her slightly, peeling her arms away from him.

She tried to hide her face from him, her cheeks flushing as her stomach knotted.

"Whats wrong honey?" His face growing worried at the sight of her wild eyes. His warm hands came to cup her small, hot face.

"I don't want to go." She squeaked before huddling herself to Evra again.

"Don't want to go where?" His large hand stroked the fluffy down hair behind her ear.

"To bed, to our room." She whispered, barely audioable above the music, she closed her eyes, expecting his laugh to ring out over her shyness.

"It's a warm night, shall we sleep up here?" He asked wrapping his warmth around her. Tatsuya peeked up at him between the strands of her grown out fringe. A smile spread out onto her face before she launched herself at him, her lips meeting his.

They pulled apart slightly breathless. Evra broke out of his trance with a slight shake of his head.

"I'll go and get a blanket. I'll be about two minutes." He told her, slipping out of her grip.

( )

Tatsuya sat on one of the old worn sunloungers, watching the party be efficiently packed away by the strange, robe clad Little People.

A familiar threadbare fabric was placed round her shoulders. She smiled up at Evra who had a suspiciously bulging sack.

"I sure hope it doesn't rain." Evra stated, ignoring her curious looks and continued his actions by pulling items out of his sack in Mary Poppins fashion. He laid a cotton sheet over one of the sturdier sunloungers, bringing pillows out followed by a large, glass lemonade bottle wrapped in a towel.

Evra offered his hand to Tatsuya, who took it gently. He pulled her towards his chest, wrapping her securely in his arms.

"I'll always look after you." He rumbled to her before softly kissing the apple of her cheek. Her eyes traced the softness of his own eyes, she saw the want for her deep in them. Her abdomen flipped with the tenderness she saw in his gaze.

"Thank you." She whispered. Evra then pulled her onto the sunlounger with him. The last of the freaks turned off the fairylights after nodding to the pair of them. Warm summer darkness enveloped them. Evras body was hot next to her and the sparse traffic hummed hypnotically below them.

Tatsuya lay on her side, watching the fading light shine on Evras scales. She could see his dark lashes flickering telling her that his eyes were also watching her. His heavy arm rested against the curve of her hipbone. Their bodies held close together by the arms of the sunlounger.

"He wasn't in there." Evra whispered to her, breaking their silence. She hummed a tired response, burrowing closer against his skin. Her hands slipped inside his soft cotton top, his slippery scaled skin moved under her hands as his ribs expanded with each breath.

She let her fingertips trail down his side, grazing his jutting hip bone before moving back up to trace the muscles spanning his shoulder blades. Evras flesh shuddered from her tickling touches.

"Truska thought we were going to have sex tonight." Tatsuya whispered against his collarbone, her fingers tracing dizzying patterns over the groove of his spine. Evra stood up once again, moving away from her before crouching down to slowly unwrap the towel around the lemonade bottle. He looked at Tatsuya before standing back up and taking a sip from the bottle.

"Why did she think that?" He asked, his voice over casual as he handed Tatsuya the bottle. Tatsuya drunk it, finding it to be tart homemade lemonade.

"She said it was because of how we were dancing."

"Impressed by my smooth moves was she?" Evra chuckled, his hands gently squeezing the flesh of her hip as he sat back down beside her. Tatsuya smiled remembering his limber body. Her smile turned into a silent wheezing laughter remembering Evras lanky body skipping around Gertha, waving arms octopusing around his head.

Her laugh turned out to be contagious, Evras head fell against her. Tatsuya rolled onto her back to let her laughter peal out into the night air.

As her laughter died down she held Evra against her, he hovered above her, his long hair fell over his shoulders and tickled against the thin fabric of her shirt.

His face still held his smile.

"Did you bring me any clothes to sleep in?" She asked, letting her fingers carry on their trailing touches. Evra nodded and rose from the warmth of her body. Tatsuya lazily watched him ruffle through the bag once more, pulling out a pair of underwear and one of his soft, tank tops.

"Wont I be cold?" She asked slowly sitting up, Evras blanket pooling in her lap.

"That's where I come in." Evra told her, taking her hand to help her stand.

"My little electric blanket." Tatsuya grinned. Evras hands trailed up her arms to her shirt buttons. His hands worked slowly, tenderly touching the flesh as it was revealed. His eyes lingered on the simple white bra she wore under her clothes.

Next Evra unclipped the clasps holding her skirt to her hips, leaving her in her white underwear and matching white socks.

Evra knelt down in front of her, easing the sock off, rolling it down her thigh, his fingers traced the impressions the knitted material left behind on her soft skin before kissing it. Evra reached for her layers of frilly chiffon underwear once he peeled off her hosiery. Tatsuya arched her back to help him slip the clothing off.

Evras eyes hungrily roamed her naked sex before flickering up to meet her eyes. Evra leant forward, letting his hot breath scorch her flesh. His lips pressed to the velvet flesh above her pubis making Tatsuyas breath shutter.

Evra stood up once more, letting his hands skim her silken skin before unclasping her bra from behind. He pulled it off her shoulders, letting it drop into his bag with the rest of her discarded clothing. Her nipples twisted in the chilled air and Tatsuya shuffled slightly at the embarrassment of being nude in the city.

Evra then pulled her clean underwear from the small pile of pyjamas he supplied her with. He crouched once more, letting her step into them. He then pulled the top over her head, smoothing down the static that made her hair stand on end before claiming her lips softly.

Wordlessly he led her back to the sun lounger and collected her in his arms, wrapping the still warm sheets around them in a tight cocoon.

"Goodnight beautiful." He murmered into her hair.

"Goodnight Evra." She sighed back, settling down on their makeshift bed with their tangled limbs.

She listened to Evras breath slowing as sleep swept through him.

"Evra." Tatsuya whispered. Evra hummed sleepily in response.

"Did you say anything to Truska?" Tatsuyas eyes searched his face in the dark.

"No, why?" His voice husky and groggy, his arm heavy as he embraced her.

"Just, I was wondering if she got the impression we were going to have sex from you."

"I didn't say anything to her." Evra clarified. Tatsuya nodded.

"But, it might be possible she got the impression from me." Evra continued after a moments pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm crazy about you, and I think about what having sex with you for the first time on a far too regular basis. It's possible Truska picked up on that." Evra explained.

"Maybe." Tatsuya agreed unsure. Evra squeezed her tighter.

"The only person I want to talk about sex with is you. When we're ready we'll know it." Evra reassured her, kissing the softness of her hair.

"Where would you want to do it?" Tatsuya asked.

"Where?" Evras sleepy voice.

"Yeah, like in a bed, on a sofa, in a swimming pool…" Tatsuya trailed off letting images of Evras wet, hard body invade her semiconscious thoughts.

"Maybe a forest. A warm, mossy forest." Evra told her. Tatsuya smiled thinking how much is suited them, having had their first kiss in a moss filled forest. "Or in tall grass, surrounded by wildflowers." Tatsuyas hands covered Evra as she watched their bodies joining in her minds eye.

Tatsuya drifted to sleep with Evras breath moving the soft hairs at the base of her neck.

( )

She woke groggily. The sun was just beginning to rise, spreading salmon pink clouds across the sky. Evra still clutched her tightly to his chest. His hardened manhood pulsed against her buttocks sending thrills up and down her spine.

Tatsuya sat up slightly, the low glare of the sun not warm enough to entice her out of Evras arms completely. Evra groaned behind her and pulled her back down towards him.

Tatsuya wriggled round in their tight space to face him. Evra cracked an eye open to look at her.

A soft smile spread across his face at her morning hair.

She turned back round, Evras arms holding her securely. She ground back into him, savouring the feel of his morning hardness. Evras arms wrapped round her waist anchoring him to her. He arched his back, pulling his manhood away from her before pressing it to her body once more. It rubbed against the gusset of her underwear, between her thighs.

Tatsuya hummed contently as Evras hand smoothed down her stomach to settle with his fingertips grazing under the lace waistband of her underwear. The hand supporting her head moved downwards too, gently cupping her breast.

His hand moved in tender, wide movements, stroking her mound, teasing the soft flesh either side of her cleft.

Tatsuya shifted and clambered on top of him, her lips pressed confidently onto his. Her hand snaked up from where they rested on his chest to grip his wrists. She ground her hips into him.

She pinned his arms above his head, breath heating their faces.

Her hands undid the tie on his pyjama bottoms letting his hard, dark manhood be revealed to her. She ground against the thin fabric of her underwear, savouring the feel of him between her legs. She watched his eyes flutter slightly at the sensation.

His hands groped at her back, helping her touch him. His dark lips opened to let out a soft moan.

Her body craved for him to penetrate her, she tilted her hips, pressing him tightly to her sensitive sex.

"I need more, Evra." Tatsuya whispered to him, sexual frustration making her abdomen muscles clench.

"Roll over." Evra instructed, releasing her.

Tatsuya quickly rolled onto her back to be instantly covered by Evra. His eyes looked deeper from this close-up position, she saw the lust in his face as he gazed at her.

He leant forward and kissed her tenderly, Tatsuya wound her arms round him, letting her thighs grip round his hips. They pulled away from each other slowly, watching each others faces.

Evra begun scooting down her body, kissing a trail, licking her hip bones. Tatsuya squirmed under him, desperate for his touch.

His hot breath spread shivers through her body as it caressed her sex.

His lips made firm contact with the petals of her sex, revealed between her parted legs. She gasped quietly as her body arched upwards towards him. Her tongue begun making light, feathery explorations. He tasted her, savoured the feel of her against him.

His face was pushed into her sex, her hot arousal covering his mouth. Tatsuyas hands gripped the back of his head, searching for friction. Evras body rung with excitement, his manhood grew painfully harder. Evra pushed his hips into their makeshift bed, relieved when it alleviated some of the pressure building in his body. Evras fingers touched her, joining his lips in his quest to bring her over the edge.

He slowly pushed two fingers into her, Tatsuyas body felt relief as his hands crooked inside her. Pushing desperate gasps and moans out of her mouth. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly, hurtling through her body relentlessly. A familiar feeling of weightlessness overtook her as her muscles unconsciously tensed and shifted. Her body pulsed, blood rushed in her ears completing the feeling of floating.

Evras mouth sucked and pressed into her folds, the rough of his tongue teasing every last shiver from her body before it released an orgasm.

Her moan shook from the vibration of her tensed body. She came almost silently, moments rolled by as she convulsed around his fingers. In her ecstasy Evra heard his name escape her lips. Her knees came closer together, gripping his head comfortably. Wet heat entered his open licking mouth.

Once her movements stopped, her hand came up from gripping his head so smoothing over his cheek. Evra looked up with a grin, his lips glistened as he crawled up her body.

His manhood pressed naked against her.

Her body encouraged him, tilted against him, wanting him to enter her.

Evra watched her face carefully before leaning forward to kiss her slowly. Tatsuyas hands stroked down his back, gripping the flesh of his ass. He pulled him towards her, opening her thighs wider, putting her feet on the back of his thighs.

Evra tilted his hips backwards, away from her before slowly pushing forwards. His cock slipped through her lips, Tatsuya let out a small whoosh of air as he grazed her over sensitive clit. Evra tilted his hips backwards once more, this time when pushed forwards the swollen tip of his cock pushed per millimetres inside of her, securing him enough to press forwards and penetrate her.

He moved torturously slowly, only half a centimetre inside her. Tatsuyas muscles fluttered, clenching him accidently, making Evras breath falter. It pushed him out of her, his heavy penis sliding down the crevice between her buttocks.

Evra watched her face once again, tilting his hips and pressing into her once more. He kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth, mimicking the penetration.

Tatsuya shifted slightly beneath him, letting him slip one delicious inch inside of her. She moaned at the sensation, the stretch making her head swim.

A movement caught their attention. Pale skin and dark hair disappeared through the rooftop door.

Evra looked at Tatsuya before sitting up; he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. The blankets still wrapped round their nude bodies as she straddled his lap. His cock still hard, slipped out of her.

"Bloody cock blocker." Evra whispered to her.

"It wasn't the right time." Tatsuya told him.

"True, no forest, no long grass." Evra smiled, gripping her in a hug once more.

"No privacy." Tatsuya smiled. "Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore awkward with us and Darren."

Evra stroked her hair, "we'll sort it out." He promised her. Tatsuya nodded against his chest. Evra laid them back down, hugging Tatsuyas nude form to his own.

Tatsuya sniggered at the tent his hard cock made in the sheets, Evra tickled her along her ribs, making her body convulse in a fit of unrestrained giggles.

**Damn Darren cock blocking. Any thoughts on the pair jumping to sex?**

**Next chapter the cirque will be moving to their next location. And hopefully more awkward time with Darren, because its lots of fun to write :D**

**I tried to get Tatsuya and Evra to have a little bit more conversation because lately its all been kisses and cheeky moments rather than actual talking. Hope it worked?**

**Thanks for reviews from –**

**Loving Whisper – I'm unsure of how much Darren saw of Evra and Tatsuyas *ahem* moment. But hopefully you'll enjoy the results.**

**XxxRazorBladeRomancexxX**

**Misguidedvision – Evras Tatsuyas only man I'm afraid ;)**

** – **

**Demonwindy**

**A Big Fan – I might award you with virtual cookies, or an actual portrait if you life in the UK. You're by far my best reviewer and a good kick up the bum when I need it.**

**Maybe I'll let you choose a part of the next chapter. I'm thinking of having Tatsuya go to the shops to buy some things for Evra, since he cant go himself. You could choose what rude items she impulse buys?**

**Or you could help write a "naughty" scene for me?**

**Or an awkward conversation with Darren?**

**The choice is yours :) so let me knowwww**


	24. The Near Miss

**Another Chapter. This one is a little spicy, so enjoy.**

**Summary of Last Chapter**

**The freaks had a good old knees up after their show. Truska was nosey. Evra showed off some snakey dance moves which impressed Tatsuya so much they jumped into bed.**

**Except Darren interrupted them. Which is awkward times 100 since in the chapter before last Tatsuya walked in on him pleasuring himself.**

( )

Evra eventually peeled himself away from Tatsuya with the promise of breakfast. He pulled on the clothes from yesterday while Tatsuya sat up to set about the impossible task of making his hair less wild.

Evra kissed her deeply, pushing her back to lay on the makeshift bed before wrapping her squirming body in layers of blanket. He rushed towards the rooftop door like an excited child, grinning at her before disappearing from sight.

He leant against the door, drawing breath to calm down his body that was ringing with excitement. _We nearly had sex!_ His brain shouted repeatedly as he jogged down the steps leading towards the depths of the kitchens, his footsteps mocking him with their Had Sex rhythm.

Had sex, had sex, had sex.

Evra could only shake his head as a large grin erupted onto his face. He knew for certain that now he had felt the soft, wet heat that was hidden between Tatsuyas legs he would never ever stop smiling. He skipped into the kitchens canteen, grabbing two warm plates before hurriedly loading them up with food. Grease dripped from crispy bacon.

"You're giving the Cheshire cat a run for his money with that smile." A voice commented behind him. Evra spun round to see the small, chubby blond member of the kitchen staff who had a crush on him and become the unfortunate target of Tatsuyas jealousy.

"Hi Jess." Evra greeted her, making her cheeks flush red at the mention of her name. "You're right; I can't seem to contain my grin today." He admitted, slathering a piece of overdone toast with butter.

"Why's that?" She asked, leaning against the counter, watching him carefully select fruit. His grin spread even wider when he thought of the reason.

"Because I'm in love with the most wonderful girl." He answered simply.

He felt a little guilt about the way her soft, sweet, round face fell at his answer but he knew Tatsuya was waiting for him up on the roof. He grabbed two large cups of coffee and added milk before beginning his juggling act to get back up to Tatsuya without dropping any food.

( )

Tatsuya watched Evras form disappeared through the rooftop door. She sat up, pulling the sheet around her; she pulled her underwear back up her legs, slipped on her stolen ballet pumps and padded to the edge of the rooftop. She leant her elbows on the rough surface of the wall, watching the early morning traffic below her.

"Tatsuya." A voice called from behind her. Tatsuya spun round in her underwear and a bed sheet. Truska stood in the golden light; her eyes flickered to where the circle of Tatsuyas nipples could be seen through the sheet. "We are going shopping." Truska announced before turning around and walking back towards the rooftop door.

"For what?" Tatsuya asked to her retreating curves.

"For girl things." Truska answered vaguely before disappearing back through the door. Tatsuya frowned over Truskas code words, turning back towards the door as it opened once more. Evra walked through the door holding tempting plates of steaming food.

"What did Truska want?" He asked, walking towards her with a large grin on his face.

"She invited me shopping." Tatsuya explained, "Well, she kind of ordered me to come with her."

"Yeah, she does that." Evra confirmed, handing her a plate before leading her back to their bed. She lay on the bed, settling against Evra who laid his arm across her shoulders. She let the sheet fall open to expose her torso. Her nipples hard in the crisp morning air.

"Are you coming shopping?" Tatsuya asked, her fingertips stroking down Evras chest. Evra sadly shook his head, making Tatsuya pout.

"I get stared at too much, it's best if you go by yourself." He told her, the hand covering her shoulder squeezing her skin softly.

"I'll get you something nice then." Tatsuya promised, laying her head on Evras collarbone and nuzzling the warmth of his neck before carrying on her breakfast.

She crunched through a piece of bacon before sinking her teeth into a ripe peach. Honey toned juice slid down her neck, puddling between her breasts. Evra leant over, brushing her nipple with his tongue before lapping up the trail, making her skin rise in goosebumps.

Before long they had eaten their fill of breakfast, sticky salty lips meeting many times between chews. Hot milky coffee being drained from their large mugs – half empty from Evra spilling the liquid in his hurry to get back to Tatsuya.

Evra helped Tatsuya put some more clothes on before they both trudged down to the showers where they quickly shed their clothing before stepping under the steaming water. Evras body held hers attentively washing her limbs with soap and laying wet kisses along her neck.

Tatsuya massaged shampoo into Evras hair and Evra copied her actions, spiking her hair into a foamy mohawk. Tatsuya kissed Evras silken lips, letting her hands graze his lean hips.

"Are you really sure you don't want to come shopping with me?" She whispered hotly into his ear as her hands squeezed Evras bum cheekily.

"I can't." He mumbled against her lips as he caught her in another kiss.

"You won't get stared at, you're beautiful." Tatsuya insisted, catching his face with her hand, watching the raindrops slip down the silken scales that covered his sharp cheekbones.

"You might think so…" He paused, looking away, letting the shower splash onto his skin once more.

Tatsuya suddenly pushed him backwards; her arms surrounded him, shielding him from the impact to the wall. His eyes were wide as he blinked erratically. She could feel his heartbeat leaping in his chest.

Evras eyes finally focused upon Tatsuyas, his mouth hung slightly ajar compared to her firmly set one.

"I will not have you doubting yourself." She ordered him, her voice seething. "Especially when you are naked with me. Do you understand?" A ghost of a smile was in her eyes despite her ordering words.

Evra nodded quickly.

"Say it." Tatsuya instructed, pressing her slick body against his.

"S-say what?" Evra asked, his body hard against her soft curves.

"Describe how you look." She ordered before laying one of her hands over his chest.

"I'm…green." He started, struggling to come up with descriptive words after being body slammed in the shower.

"Positive things." Tatsuya reminded him, looking into his eyes. He nodded understanding.

"Green is a good thing." Evra defended.

"You think it's a bad thing. I think it's good." She corrected to which he shrugged at the truth of it.

"I'm tall?" He asked in a questioning voice. "I have long hair, I have quite long eyelashes." Evras eyes left her gaze as he looked away embarrassed and self conscious at describing himself. "I have…"

Tatsuya waited for his pause to finish. "…a big cock." She finished for him, his cheeks flushed darkly in a blush.

"I'm quite slim, but not in a skinny way. I quite like my hands." Evra started to smile, getting used to complimenting himself. "Enough?" He asked Tatsuya, leaning in to kiss her waterdrop scattered lips.

"For now," she answered. "But think of more for later."

"Oh, I thought of a really good one." He told Tatsuya animatedly, "I can lick my nostril with my tongue." His face split into a proud grin at her wrinkled face.

"That isn't a good thing." Tatsuya bluntly answered.

"Why not?" his face falling, "it's a cool trick."

"No." Tatsuya told him, trying to hold back her smile.

"I think it's really cool." Evra told her smugly.

"You can think what you like. But you're wrong." Tatsuya answered, smacking his bum before releasing him from his shower prison.

( )

They padded back to their room, Tatsuyas stomach knotting with nerves. Their room was thankfully empty. Tatsuya got dressed into a simple skinny jean, white t-shirt look, ready to trudge around the shops with Truska. She kissed Evra goodbye when Truska came looking for her.

"I'll look after Ginnezu, if I can find him." Evra told Tatsuya.

"He's been hanging around the kitchen apparently." Truska told them.

"Sounds about right, he's a greedy bugger." Tatsuya said with a smile.

They left Evra to find Tatsuyas fluffy friend, Tatsuya following Truska down the twisting corridors of the old theatre until they came to the large underground car park. They slipped into Tatsuyas old VW and headed towards the shops, using Truskas instructions.

They parked up in a multi-storey car park and headed into the heart of a large shopping centre. Truska bought swathes of colourful, shimmering fabric from a craft shop. They then ducked into a lingerie shop, Truska huffing frustratedly over the cut of the designs.

"Who wears these? Nuns?" Truska asked Tatsuya loudly, looking disgustedly at a beautiful lace balcony bra.

"No Truska, normal people." Tatsuya answered, looking at a tastefully cut Basque.

"Normal is boring; I know where to take you next." Truska decided, grabbing the clothing from Tatsuya grasp before taking her hand and pulling her out of the shop. She dragged her at a jog out of the mall to a row of shops on the street. They burst through a door before Tatsuya could see the shop front.

Shy men shuffled nervously at the women's entrance. Large, packaged cocks hung on the wall, a pulsating rubber pussy whirred to life on a shelf. Truska walked further into the depth of the shop with a confidence that lead Tatsuya to believe Truska visited these kinds of shops often. Tatsuya went to pick up a basket, but stopped herself as the stack was suspiciously sticky looking.

Tatsuya walked to Truska who is looking intently at a wall of whips and pulling out a collapsible basket from somewhere on her scantily clothed person; like a horny Mary Poppins. Truska looked like she was about to embark in some serious heavy shopping, so Tatsuya decided against disturbing her and went to inspect some of the artefacts in the shop.

A mannequin in a full rubber suit complete with a large, rigid black cock was standing next to a colourful display of inventively shaped anal toys. She cautiously picked up one which was nearly a foot long that was shaped into a series of loops and spirals.

"Looking for anything in particular?" a voice wavered behind her. A small blushing man around the age of 25 stood behind her, nervously eyeing the large toy in her hands. An older man stood expectantly behind the shop counter, Tatsuya assumed the older man was the boss, and the younger was the unfortunate assistant.

"No, thank you." She politely replied, trying to find Truska in the shop. The man sighed, glancing back at the occupied counter.

"I should let you know, we have a special on bondage accessories today. They're half price."

"Bondage accessories?" Tatsuya couldn't help asking. The man nodded.

"Restraints, whips, clothing." The boy briefly explained, signalling back towards the rubber clad mannequin Tatsuya had been admiring, where there were a number of shelves holding items made of rubber and steel.

"Thanks, I think." She replied her eyes trying to decipher what most of the strange objects were for.

"Also, if you consider yourself out of your depth, there's a selection of DVD's and books along the back wall that you may find useful." He advised before walking quickly away, allowing Tatsuya to browse freely.

Tatsuya walked towards the frighteningly adorned mannequin, running her eye over the before mentioned bondage accessories. She allowed herself to study the smooth, cold curve of a slim, steel anal dildo. She spied a small, delicate pair of handcuffs which she picked up; Evra would look wonderful them.

She carefully picked her way through the rest of the shop, stopping to look at brightly coloured PVC dresses, before sneaking unseen to the porn movies. Crude, unintelligent titles sprung out at her, women posed provocatively on the covers.

Tatsuya finally spots Truska, holding a peek-a-boo bra up to her voluptuous figure.

"Found anything nice?" Truska asked without looking up.

"Erm, I suppose." Tatsuya answered, unsure as to whether handcuffs and small anal toy counted as nice.

"I found underwear." Truska announced, rustling through her Mary Poppins bag. Tatsuya couldn't help grimacing slightly at the thought of the flimsy monstrosity Truska had undoubtedly picked up. Her grimace was uncrumpled as the spotted the swoon worthy peach silk Truska was holding up.

It was a delicate bra, the cups moulded using a series of small pleats, and it came with a matching thong which had a ribbon bow on the back. Tatsuya knew it was impossible for her to resist them; she was a true silk fiend.

"They're lovely Truska. Where were these hidden?" Tatsuya asked, taking the underwear from Truska.

"I asked the man at the counter if they had anything luxurious in your size." Truska simply explained.

"How did you know my size? And what is a shop like this doing with underwear like this?"

"Your size is easy, I just look and it's obvious. And women come in this shop too, not just dirty men looking for slutty knickers." Truska tutted before lugging her large haul towards the shop till. Tatsuya trotted after her.

The two men discreetly packaged Truskas wares, not letting any of the other patrons, including Tatsuya, see her purchases. They then tackled Tatsuyas considerably smaller amount of items.

As they ducked out of the shop Truska turned to Tatsuya with a very suspicious smile on her face.

"Surprise!" Truska exclaimed, handing Tatsuya a large, heavy bag.

"What?" Tatsuya said holding the bag away from her body, watching it accusingly.

"Well, you were such a spoil sport, not buying anything interesting. I thought I'd treat you-and Evra to something fun." Truska explained, motioning for Tatsuya to look inside the bag. "You can still pleasure each other and stay virgins, you know."

Tatsuya scowled at Truska as she pushed her hand into the bag, pulling out a large rubber cock. It bent and sprung in her small hands. A passing man leapt out the cocks wobble range, making Tatsuya hastily shove it back into the bag.

"Why did you buy me a bag of dicks?" Tatsuya shouted, looking into the cock riddled depths.

"It's not all dildos, give me some credit. It isn't my fault that's the thing you decided to whip out." Truska argued.

"Is this rubber?" Tatsuya asked pulling out a vinyl corset, its lacing tangled with another piece of clothing which appeared to have long sleeves. "And leather?"

"It's technically pleather. Do you think I'm made of money?"

"Why did you buy me pleather?" Tatsuya asked trying to imagine herself wearing the tangle of clothing.

"Well, Evra seems like he would enjoy you taking the reins from him. Show him your mistress side." Truska answered, shaking her curled hair before striding towards even more shops.

"I don't think I have a mistress side."

"You will once you talcum powder your ass into this baby." Truska punctuated the sentence by spanking Tatsuyas butt cheek. "I have one very similar, it's crotchless, so it really makes a feature of your pussy."

"Do I want my…pussy… made into a feature?" Tatsuya asked, her cheeks heating with blush.

"Well, after that bikini wax I gave you; I should hope so."

"Maybe, but I don't want our first time to be with him strapped to a table, begging for mercy." Tatsuya concluded.

"Suit yourself." Truska grumbled. "Let's carry on shopping before you ruin my mood entirely." Tatsuya sighed and trudged after Truska once more, her arm laden with the bulk of her rubber filled bag.

Just a few shops along a familiar sweet, sharp scent brought her childhood rushing back to her. Tatsuya grabbed Truskas hand and pulled her into a small neat, white walled shop. The bell above the door rung out in a sweet tone. Truskas skirts swirled round her like the tail of an angry cat.

"Hello." Came a voice towards the back of a shop, the woman was small, smiling and Japanese. "May I help you?"

"No." Truska snapped quietly to Tatsuya, grumpily scanning the oddities in the shop.

"Yes," Tatsuya interjected quickly approaching the smiling woman. "I was looking to introduce my boyfriend to sushi; he's never tried it before. Do you have anything like a sweet egg roll, or some soft shell crab?"

The woman nodded and brought through a number of small trays containing freshly made sushi, placing Tatsuyas selection into a small paper box. The gleaming beads of salmon roe glinted temptingly at her. Tatsuya asking for a small selection of protein filled raw maki and creamy avocado maki with Japanese mayo.

Tatsuya paid for her food items before turning to Truska who was suspiciously squishing a sealed plastic package of fresh squid.

( )

The two tired girls slipped back into Tatsuyas little creaking car. As Tatsuya started up the engine some white fluffy down feathers glide across her cheek, making her jump. Truska is holding up a fluffy bunny tail.

"What's that?" Tatsuya asked, bringing a hand up to her assaulted cheek.

"An anal bunny tail." Truska said as though it were obvious.

"A what?" Tatsuya took the toy from Truskas grasp, studying it curiously.

"I bought you an outfit; you put it in your ass." Truska explained, causing Tatsuya to wrinkle up her face.

"Eww." Was all Tatsuya said, turning the toy round in her hands.

"Not eww, it feels good." Truska defended. Tatsuya raised a sceptical eyebrow making Truska sigh and dig further into her bag. "Come on, I even bought you shoes and ears." Truska pulled out a shoe box and handed it to Tatsuya.

In the box were very high heels covered in white glitter, on the soles were two pink paw prints and there were secured to Tatsuyas feet with a little strap complete with a bow. Tatsuya smiled and handed the shoe back to Truska.

"They are really adorable. What else does the outfit have?" Tatsuya asked, leaning over Truskas lap to peak into the bag. Truska tutted and hastily pinched the bag shut.

"There are private things for myself in this bag too. It isn't all about you." Truska objected with a frown. Tatsuya rolled her eyes and sat back down into her seat.

"If you consider discussions about anal toys to be good public conversation I dread to think what you consider private." Tatsuya grumbled with a pout.

Truska ignored her jibe continuing to talk about the outfit. "The outfit includes white lace topped stockings and a sheer white babydoll dress with peepholes tied with bows at the nipples. And ears, obviously." Truska finished pushing an aliceband with bunny ears wonkily onto Tatsuyas head. Tatsuya gave Truska an equally wonky grin.

"Ok, I like it." Tatsuya admitted.

"You'll have to try it on when we get back, to see if everything fits." Truska joked with a wink.

"Oh of course. Although I'm sure you know more than me about the snugness of anal toys." Tatsuya shot back with a grin. Truska nudged her and they both laughed as Tatsuya started up the engine.

( )

Evra tiptoed around the lower depths of the old theatre. Evra had been directed towards Crepsleys room to find Ginnezu. Floor boards creaked from the activity of the freaks above him. Occasional snippets of conversation vibrated through the old wood. Crepsley slept in one of the older, disused boiler rooms deep in the building. Water from its rusted pipes had burst free at some point, creating a tide mark of mould and moss on the walls and floor.

The floor is slippery and Evras steps echoed sloppily.

Deep in the building a soft noise, similar to the whine of an old primitive machine could be heard. An inhuman growl crackled through the old wet walls, making Evra run in terror. He slammed clumsily into walls, covering his limbs in sludge.

He ran panicked through the maze of corridors and rattled desperately at locked doors. He skidded in a dead end where a tall lone door was situated, the rusted outline of a long gone sign clung to the wood of the door.

Evra bolted into it, slipping to the floor in his rush.

A warm wet tongue licked at his slime covered face, panting happily.

"Ah Evra, thank goodness." Mr Crepsleys voice called forward from the room, pulling Ginnezu off Evra. His voice was tight with irritation. "This ridiculous animal knows no discipline at all. He wakes me, without fail, each night to play with that retched ball." His clawed finger pointed accusingly at a ratty, chewed tennis ball which sat in the corner of the room.

"Please take him away." Mr Crepsley requested, stiffly rising from where he was perched next to his large open coffin. "Now." He punctuated by clasping his hands in front of him.

Ginnezu turned to look over his shoulder at Mr Crepsley, his large tongue lolling innocently out the side of his dribbling chops. A sad whimper escaped his throat as he looked at Crepsley with pleading eyes.

The vampire sighed.

"Go and get your ball." Crepsley instructed tiredly, "Stupid dog." He added, letting a small smile slip onto his face. Ginnezu promptly trotted to the ball and placed it in Mr Crepsley's clawed hand. Webs of saliva covered his palm.

"I'll send him up to you after this last game." Mr Crepsley informed Evra.

"Alright, see you later." Evra promised the dog, ruffling his fur. Evra walked back out towards the maze of slime covered walls. Disturbing giggles punctuated the air amongst the sound of Ginnezus scrabbling paws and sloppy bounces of the saliva soaked tennis ball. Evra was thoroughly confused. Who knew Creepy Crepsley was a sucker for puppy dog eyes?

Slime covered Evras limbs, Evra headed towards the showers.

( )

Tatsuyas stomach twisted at the thoughts of the embarrassingly sexual objects they carried on board. She parked the little car in the underground car park, removing their bags and locking it.

"Have fun." Truska purred seductively in Tatsuyas ear before leaving her to struggle with her bags. Tatsuya grabbed her bags and jogged quickly up the stairs towards her room, the rubber squeaking, jostling and burping against each other.

She scoped around spy-like as she neared her room, but there was no sign of Evra, she could neither hear nor smell him no matter how much she stretched her senses. She burst through the door, leaning against its secure frame, giving the room a quick look around to see where she could hide her stash. She spotted a cardboard box buried under a pile of others. She hurried over in a jangle of car keys before hastily squashing the shopping bag into the box.

A defiant buzz started followed by another whirring. She yanked the bag out of its hiding space once more, clumsy fingers pressing buttons until the noisy cocks stopped their mechanical twitching.

She shoved the bag into the box once more, dicks of all shapes and sizes wriggling their way free.

She sighed in frustration pushing them into previously unused nooks and crannies.

"Ahem." A voice coughed behind her.

Tatsuya stopped. She slowly turned round, a look of horror on her face.

"Ahem" it coughed again; a smug, amused grin was on his unquestionably handsome face.

"I think you have a few too many of those," he joked cockily. "I suppose you need to keep yourself…suitable entertained. Or I could make that my job." He finished, his voice husky. He stalked over to where she was sat, his own hard cock visible through his trousers, throbbing at eye level.

Confidence flowed through him, his hair still shower wet. His familiar green hand reached for her to pull her onto her feet, out of the puddle of cocks, one of which had gained life once more and was rattling across the floor hungry for attention.

"Truska surprised me – us with some gifts." Tatsuya explained somewhat breathlessly as she pointed back towards the half hidden bag, which on cue vomited out more toys.

"So you didn't buy any of these?" He asked as a sort of challenge.

"No, my bag's over there." She pointed towards a small bag sat neatly on their bed.

"Can I see what you bought?" He asked, releasing her as she skipped over to the bag. She bounced onto the bed and pulled the bag into her lap. She reached into it and blushed slightly as she pulled out a pair of delicate metal handcuffs. She next pulled out the soft curve of the weighty anal toy.

"What else did you get?" Evra asked taking hold of the small anal toy.

"That's it, all the rest of Truskas doing."

"Wow, she sure loves to shop." Evra chuckled, twisting the toy between his fingers. "Did Truska buy any lube?" Evra asked suddenly, a grin on his face.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I want to see what this looks like inside you." He answered simply with a wink over his shoulder. He yanked the bag out of the now very crumpled cardboard box. He looked into its depth with confusion. He slowly carried it back to their bed and tipped its contents onto the bed.

A mass of tangled strings and buckles toppled out like a kinky fishing net that had caught a rare breed of penis fish.

"So you want to try that thing out now?" Tatsuya asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, if it's ok with you. I assumed it was for you and not me." His face watched hers carefully.

"It was for me, but I'm pretty tired from shopping. I'd kill for a cup of tea." She told him with a smile Evra jokingly let out a heavy sigh.

"Your wish is my command." He told her with a bow. "On one condition…" he paused with a raised eyebrow.

"Which is…?" Tatsuya urged.

"That we test out as many of these as possible tonight." Evra finished smiling in anticipation.

"Deal." Tatsuya agreed, "After the tea."

"Of course." Evra agreed slipping out the door.

"And not all tonight." Tatsuya added to the closing door.

"We'll see." Evra called back.

( )

Evra arrived triumphantly with a huge mug of milky builder's tea.

Tatsuya was stood with her back to him, tightening a cream leather harness that bit temptingly into the flesh of her buttocks, over her jeans.

"Wow, what is that?" Evra asked intrigued.

"I think it's a strap-on." She confirmed turning round to reveal the thin penis protruding from the leather.

"You'd have to get me lots of cups of tea before you try that out on me." Evra told her with a laugh, settling the mug into her waiting hands.

Tatsuya hummed in happiness as she took a noisy slurp and laid back, hugging the cup between her breasts. Evra eyed her body before clambering onto her hips, the dildo pushed against the cheek of his buttock.

Tatsuya giggled as she tried to juggle the tea against his jostling.

"What do you think it feels like?" Evra asked her, his cock growing hard once more.

"Good I suppose, otherwise people wouldn't do it would they?" Tatsuya answered.

"Could I see you naked, with this on?" Evra asked smoothing his hand across her stomach.

Tatsuya nodded, signalling Evra to get off of her. She took a big mouthful of tea before standing up; her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, and slipped the harness off before clumsily removing her clothes.

"Turn away." She instructed once she was down to her underwear. Evra spun round on the bed to face the fabric covered wall. Tatsuya slipped her underwear off and slid on the harness, she carefully tightened the maze of straps that ran between her legs and across her hips.

"Ok, I'm ready." Evra turned around, his eyes widening as they travelled up and down her body.

"You look really good." He whispered breathily before hesitating to ask her. "Are you ok to try this?" He stepped towards her letting his hands gentle squeeze the flesh of her hips as she pondered the question. His fingers traced the leather straps. Bringing her skin up in goosebumps and her nipples harden.

"Yeah I am." Tatsuya confirmed, her hands reached forward lifting his shirt over his head and kissing him. "Are you?" She asked, Evra looked at her steadily before nodding.

Her fingers hastily undid the straining fly of his jeans. His cock sprung towards her deliciously thick and ready. The head was covered in glittering pre-cum. She stooped and licked it slowly, earning her a gasp through gritted teeth. She caught a flash of eye contact before standing up.

She turned and slipped a pair of black rubber gloves onto her small hands. A bottle of lube sat ready with its lid off. She took his hand and led him the few steps to the bed; she sat down and invited him onto her lap.

He perched nervously, his penis hot against her stomach.

"Just relax." She whispered kissing him deeply and letting her rubber clad hands roam his body. Her fingertips slipped easily down the familiar athletic muscles covering his torso. He was vaguely aware of her squeezing lube onto the digits of one hand but his thoughts were stolen away by the hypnotising movement of her lips on his. Her unlubricated hand came forward to start pumping his cock. Evras own hands moulded her breast and tangled in her short hair.

His slow grinding faltered slightly as he felt the chilly lube brush against his anus. Only Tatsuyas teeth teasing his bottom lip while her thumb smoothed over the head of his cock once more dragged him away from the alien feeling.

His body jolted slightly as she smoothly pushed a finger inside of him, his muscles convulsed around her finger. She squeezed his cock a little harder to distract him from the discomfort making him moan quietly. Once his muscles stopped shaking and constricting she moved her finger softly against his prostate.

Evra broke their kiss to breathlessly plead "Go slowly." Tatsuya immediately froze.

"Did it hurt you?" She asked worried.

"No, God no." Evra told her, shifting backwards to urge her to start moving again, slowly.

Tatsuya worked him testing the pressure she could use on his prostate, making him gasp and writhe against her. She added a second finger, making Evra wince, she stroked soothing pressure onto his walls until his body relaxed again. His hips started pressing back into Tatsuyas hand urging her faster and deeper.

"Get on your knees." She softly ordered, slowly removing her hand from him. Evra scrabbled off her lap to kneel on the floor. Tatsuya picked up the bottle of lube once more, smearing it over the cock she currently wore. She positioned herself behind him, her breasts against his shoulder blades.

"When you feel ready touch yourself." She instructed, letting the cock nudge his entrance.

"I'm not going to last." He whimpered pressing back into her, letting the bulbous tip penetrate him. Tatsuya didn't answer him, but slowly pushed into him. Evras head lolled back and his spine arched, his dark green hair shone in the light as it fell over his shoulders. Tatsuya watched his cock jump and throb. Her hands held Evras hips steady as she pulled out slowly and pushed back into him.

Evra let a gasp out of his mouth, his hand now pumping his penis in time to Tatsuyas slow tortuous thrusts, pre-cum already dripping onto the old wooden floor. His wide shoulders shifted in front of her as he touched himself.

Evras breathing was noisy and desperate. She watched the muscles in his back tighten as his orgasm pushed out of him. Cum splashed the wooden floor in front of them.

Evras torso collapsed forward, his hands catching him. His breathing was hard.

"I don't think I have ever had a better orgasm. Ever." He informed Tatsuya. She hummed her happiness and pressed a kiss to his sweat covered back.

She carefully pulled out of him, Evras back moving as he gritted his teeth, despite Tatsuya telling him numerous times to relax his muscles.

It took Evra several moments to recover, Tatsuya kissing him and rubbing his shaking spent muscles. When he finally looked up at her a smile was plastered on his face. Tatsuya helped him clumsily stand.

He nervously tested sitting on the bed, but smiled happily when he found no pain. Tatsuya wiped down the cock that had been buried inside Evra before tackling the floor.

When she was finished she straddled Evras naked lap, kissing him deeply.

"I have to say Evra, that was one of the sexist things I have ever seen."

"Really?" Evra asked surprised. Tatsuya nodded and brought his hand down to the evidence of her arousal.

"Fuck." Evra whispered as he pushed a long finger easily into her. Tatsuya squirmed against him, desperate for friction. "Ok, you've definitely changed my mind. But we're going to draw this out. I have to pay you back." His eyes fluttered over to where the handcuffs lay abandoned on the bed.

"Is there anything else you or Truska bought?" Evra asked, looking around the room.

"No everything's on the bed." She looked next to them where there was still a huge pile of tangled outfits, toys and various bondage gear.

"Ok." Was all Evra said before slipping his finger out of her and grabbing the handcuffs and urging Tatsuya to stand up. "Put your hands up." He ordered, securing her wrists snugly. He then crashed around the room for a moment coming back with some soft cotton rope they used to secure the beds. He looped the rope through the chain of her handcuffs and tying it to the thick beams holding up the tent. He tightened it so she was on her tiptoes.

"If your hands start to hurt I'll lower it." He told her before knotting a blindfold around her head. Tatsuya nodded. "I suppose we should have a safeword." He considered.

"What about geography?" Tatsuya suggested with a smile angled blindly at Evra through her blindfold.

"Sounds good. Say the word geography if anything is too much." Evra confirmed before kissing her deeply. Before leaving her mouth and letting his mouth latch over one of her nipples, biting gently.

He then walked away from her, sorting through the piles of toys on their bed. A small laugh escaped his throat, making Tatsuyas attention snap to him once more.

"You haven't found the rabbit tail have you?" She asked receiving silence in return.

She heard him walk in front of her. His warm fingers touched her hips, undoing the buckles that held the leather harness to her hips. He stroked pink pressure marks left on her flesh, unseen to her it rose goosebumps. His lips pressed light kisses to the marks, watching them fade from her.

He stood and kissed her lips softly. His hands held her body, the harness loosely looped over his arm. The leather tickled her body; it was still warm from her flesh.

He stepped away from her to put the harness on the bed, its links and buckles jingled.

He came back to her and teased her lips with soft brushes of his own. His lips slipped down to the sensitive skin of her neck and collar bone. She squirmed under his touch, pressing into him. His lips, tongue and fingertips seemed to merge to create a buzz of wet hot friction on her body. Her mouth fell open forming words that arose only in soft moans.

She froze when she felt him drop to his knees in front of her, his hot breath reaching the tops of her thighs. Her body shivered with anticipation, her nipples hardened.

She whimpered as his warm hands gripped her hips, she felt his mouth getting closer to her sex.

His lips touched the mound of her pubis. He kissed her open mouthed, slipping his tongue between her flushed lips. She gasped and struggled to push towards him. The old wood supports above her creaked with her movements.

His long tongue fluttered deep between her soft lips which were closed around him. He pulled her closer until her knees were held against his chest. His tongue delving deeper and deeper between her lips.

He moaned against her, sending soft vibrations through her pussy.

He pulled her forward again, pushing her thighs open, her knees over his shoulders and lifting her. She squeaked as her weight was jostled around.

She was now sat on his chest, her knees gripping behind his head, his hands pulling her sex closer towards him. She could feel arousal covering her thighs and the sticky liquid coating Evras face and neck. When his tongue pushed inside her wet silken entrance she jolted again, a satisfied moan escaped her mouth.

Her abdominal muscles began shaking with the desperate need to orgasm.

He shifted her in his hands, slipping his palms deeper under her. His tongue went back to flickering over her clit. His hands suddenly left her and he gently pulled her wobbly legs so she was standing once more.

He removed his mouth earning frustrated noises from Tatsuya. She heard him to go the bed and return. He lifted her off her feet once more, jostling her clumsily so she was supported almost fully by his chest and shoulders. Only one hand held onto her. His tongue grazed the entrance of her wet pussy.

She felt his free hand reach towards her, the rubber tip of a cock touched her skin, giving away Evras plan. She shifted, arching her back to give him easier access. He turned on the vibrating mechanism letting the cock slide through her sensitive wetness before beginning to push it inside of her. She breathed a satisfied sigh as her body stretched deliciously open for him.

"Lick me Evra, don't mess around." She instructed firmly using her muscular legs to pull his mouth closer to her pussy again. She felt him grin against her before obeying her command licking her once again. She threw her head back, her arms jangling the handcuffs.

Tatsuya could feel her orgasm building quickly. The rubber cock was vibrating deep inside her, her muscles gripping onto it. She arched her back shifting her weight forward, hanging from her hands. She revealed in the feel of Evras hands digging into her flesh, his thumbs moulding the flesh between her thighs.

His long green hair tickled her thighs as he greedily licked her sent her orgasm spilling out of her.

Her body jolted and stretched limberly as her nerves fizzed with glorious electrics. Her lusty noises filled the space, her pussy tightened around the dildo in pulsing toe curling constrictions.

Her body fell limp, her arms and Evras strong torso holding her up. Her breathing coming in short pants. Her honey skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat.

Evra pulled his mouth away from her before gently slipping the dildo from where her body still clutched it.

"Wow." She panted, "I should go shopping more often."

Evra laughed and moved under her, helping her lift her long legs back in front of him. "I think we have enough to keep us curious for a while. I have no idea what some of that stuff is even for." He stood up, his knees clicking attractively. She could feel him glaring at her as she scoffed at his loud limbs.

His strong hands delicately untied the knot of her blindfold.

Tatsuya blinked in the bright light. His handsome face was silhouetted, a halo of green hair shone around him. He stood close to her, the heat of his nude body caressing hers. She closed her eyes softly and kissed him.

She tasted herself on his lips.

His fingertips traced up her slender arms and undid the handcuffs. He brought her unmarked wrists to his lips and kissed them.

Her eyes soon adjusted to being in the light again.

"So where's Ginnezu?" Tatuya asked, looking around the small room. Evras face creased into a huge grin.

"Torturing Crepsley." His smile turned into a laugh at the shocked look on Tatsuyas face.

"Crepsley? What?" She asked completely confused.

"He's been in his room, forcing him to play ball with the power of his puppy dog eyes." Evra gasped between laughs. Tatsuya let out a large loud laugh that exploded with a raspberry as she tried to hold it in. The image of the grumpy uptight vampire in his red clothing being manipulated by an oversized fluffball was too much for her to even imagine.

"I think that is something I need to see." Tatsuya decided, wiping away tears from underneath her eyes. Evras grin turned mischievous.

"Get dressed." He ordered, "We're going spying."

"I've got just the outfit." Tatsuya said before burrowing into one of her many boxes of clothes.

( )

**So Evra and Tatsuya are going to spy on Crepsley. Nothing bad or embarrassing could possibly happen.**

**Right?**

**Was the sexy time too intense? Also I should point out that even though my wonderful boyfriend is the inspiration for many of Evras quirks this particular scene *ahem* was not.**

**I'm currently in my 3****rd**** and last year of university which is very scary. You can check out my art blog if you fancy seeing what work I'm doing when I'm not dreaming up hard to write plot lines.**

** . **

**One thing I want to ask people who read this story is whether I should follow what a number of writers are doing and move the racier parts to a different site? And also what would be the best site to move it to – I don't want people to have to go through an annoying logging in process to get their Evra fix. Many thanks!**

**Super Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**-fakyouwillis – fab name by the way. And I love you too for reviewing ^_^**

**-Chaotic Immortal – I read your officially approved message and may *spoilers* obey you next in my chapter. Eek.**

** – I think Darren is just being a bit hormonal and lusty. Wanting what he can't have. Maybe he's lonely? We'll soon find out I suppose. (Me included as I haven't decided yet)**

**-Lovingwhispers – hopefully this relieved some of the tension, if in a slightly more exploratory way than usual. And there will be more twists to come.**

**ThatGuyNamedP' A Big Fan – Thanks for another review, hope you enjoy the update.**

**Byezi Bye – Hopefully this release of sexual tension will unkill you.**


	25. The First Impression

**Another chapter. I wrote this one rather quickly was I was for once completely certain about what I wanted to include in it. Be warned there is a brief sexual violence description which could trigger some people**

**So enjoy.**

**Summery of last chapter: **

**Evra was on cloud nine after nearly having sex. Truska dragged Tatsuya shopping where they bought embarrassingly vast quantities of sex toys and a small amount of Sushi. Evra went searching for Ginnezu and found him playing with Mr Crepsley. Tatsuya failed to hide the sex toys and Evra tested out the handcuffs on Tatsuya and a small strap-on for him.**

Tatsuya was pressed up to a wall, Crepsley in front of her and Darren trailing behind.

The dark street was silent. Not surprising since it was almost 3am. Crepsley had come to her during the night and woken her, pulling her begrudgingly from Evras warm bed to go hunting. Tatsuya had first thought that he knew about her and Evra snooping around trying to spy on him. To their disappointment they had found his room locked and empty.

She wasn't looking forward to the night. Mainly because of the evil and insane vampaneze and partly because of the awkward silence between her and Darren. Evra had been about to bury himself between her legs the last time they had seen each other.

They were hunting for vampaneze. The horrible creatures they were set to battle in the upcoming fight for the safety of the nearby city. Recent news reports had made Crepsley suspect there was a rogue vampaneze killing citizens in the small town where the cirque was located.

Crepsley had discovered fresh graves in some wasteland on one of his previous hunts so he was certain the vampaneze worked on this area.

A nearby alley resonated with quick running footsteps, catching their attention.

"He's near." Crepsley whispered simply, ushering them to follow him. He flitted across the road towards the alley way. Tatsuya ran quietly behind him, Darren following her in perfect silence.

Crepsley peaked round the corner into the dark space of the alley way.

"We've got him." He walked forwards into the space. As they emerged through the other side of the long alley Crepsley spotted a large bloated man scurrying behind a building, a manic giggle echoed through the still street.

Crepsley turned to Tatsuya, "Stay here. We will catch him." Tatsuya was about to refuse when his eyes became hard. "Stay here." He insisted sharply before looking at Darren and turning out towards the street.

Darren and Crepsley rushed towards where the figure had disappeared in a flurry of red cape and pirate costume, leaving Tatsuya standing alone in the alley. She sighed a deep breath to calm herself and pushed her fidgeting hands into the pockets of her coat.

Her breath showed in clouds from the cold.

There was a noise behind her. The sound of scuffling feet. She spun round to face the noise, her heart leaping in her chest.

"Mr Crepsley? Darren? Is that you?" Tatsuya called out in a stage whisper stepping cautiously towards the noise. The shuffling noise continued so Tatsuya trotted over to the other end of the alleyway on tip toes.

She crouched down and poked her head around the corner, her eyes searching the street empty street. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up straight once more.

Her back came into contact with something, or more precisely someone.

She held her breath and slowly turned around. A figure loomed over her. His body was bloated and hideously swollen.

He wheezed in a deep breath through his nose before licking his lips. Tatsuyas body shuddered, her eyes transfixed on the man in front of her. She was frozen in terror like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

The vampaneze took a stride towards her, grabbing her throat with a bulbous bruised hand.

Tatsuya squeaked as he pushing her backwards into the grimy wall of the alleyway. He pressed his body close to hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck licking the flesh there. Tatsuya clenched her eyes shut as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

His wet tongue lapped the tears off her face, laughing mockingly, his stinking breath making her gag and retch.

"You smell divine." The monster purred, his clawed hands roaming down her body, slitting the thread holding the buttons to her coat sending them clattering to the floor. "I've already fed tonight." He admitted, licking his lips, coating them in thick saliva. "But I'm sure I could squeeze you in."

His hands were thrust inside her coat, groping at her flesh.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" He purred in her ear. He suddenly grabbed her wrists in a painful vice and dropped to his knees in front of her. He buried his nose between her legs, sniffing deeply. Tatsuya sobbed and struggled to pull her hands out of his grip.

The vampaneze grinned up at her, "Maybe I'll feed from here." He decided, his eyes glazing over as he opened his mouth and let his sharp teeth graze along the seam of her jeans. Tatsuya kicked at him, striking him in the jaw with her knee.

He growled angrily, shaking his head before wrenching her hands painfully. He jolted his head forward and let his teeth tear at her jeans, shredding the fabric.

Tatsuyas mind begun exploding with memories making her head spin and her jaw ache. _I've always wanted to fuck an Asian chic__._

Her heart raced in her chest, filling her ears with the deafening thunder. She felt his hands break away from her wrist.

( )

"Run faster. I can't believe you left her alone, you stupid boy." Crepsley growled as they flitted back towards the alley where Tatsuya was. The vampaneze had led them on a wild goose chase, doubling back on himself and heading to Tatsuya.

They reached the alleyway; the stench of blood was stifling. Steam rose from a hot body, dark thick claret pooled onto the black floor.

Tatsuya stood with her back to them both, her head down. The vampaneze was on the floor, gurgling, blood pooling out his mouth. A long string of thick intestines were piled on top of his swollen stomach, his hands desperately tried to push them back into the large ragged hole. His actions slowed by blood loss making his fingers numb and clumsy.

"Please" He begged Tatsuya, reaching up to her, his organs still draped round his fingers.

"Tatsuya." Crepsley whispered in disbelief. Her head snapped towards him, the inhuman speed making Darren flinch. Her face was covered in flesh and gooey chunks of flesh.

She bared her teeth animalisticly, letting out a deep growl that vibrated the air. She turned her body and planted her feet. Her bloody hands twitched shaking off droplets of blood.

"Tatsuya are you hurt?" Darren asked, his brow knitted in concern. He took a step towards her, making her eyes snap to his movement. Mr Crepsley swiped an arm across Darrens chest, stopping him from walking any closer to her.

"Tatsuya." Crepsley said softly, his voice wavering slightly. "Tatsuya, you're ok."

"No I'm not." She answered back. Crepsleys eyes widened having not expected her to answer him.

"What-what do you mean?" Darren asked, stepping forwards, making Tatsuya step back.

"Take me home." She growled. Crepsley was about to open his mouth to speak when she shouted "Take me the fuck home."

She waited for an answer, Crepsley quickly nodding his head.

( )

Tatsuya stalked through the front door of the theatre. It was still before 6am and the corridors were empty. Darren and Crepsley ran after her.

"Stop Tatsuya." Crepsley hissed at her, grabbing her wrist. Tatsuya jolted in pain and ripped her hand away from him, giving him a dangerous look exaggerated by the blood and flesh covering her face. It had run in rivers down her neck and was staining her top.

She turned and carried on walking at a very fast pace. The two vampires followed wordlessly after her. They were torn between stopping her and questioning her on what happened and not wanting to provoke the volatile emotional state she was in.

She walked straight into the showers, moving to slam the door behind her. Crepsley barged in after her.

Tatsuya grabbed Crepsleys shirt and shoved him into the tiled wall behind her, the old ceramic cracked and showered the floor in dust.

"Get Evra." She growled inches from his face before throwing him out of the door and locking the shower blocks door.

Crepsley dusted himself off and sighed before turning to Darren who had a wide eyed, frightened look on his face.

"What have we done?" Darren asked, his voice restricted by emotion. Crepsley shook his head and rubbed his face tiredly.

"We should get Evra." He said simply, walking slowly towards the room Evra shared with Darren and Tatsuya.

( )

Evra was woken by sounds of knocking. His hand searched for Tatsuyas warm body but found nothing but emptiness.

He opened the door, blinking uncomfortably in the bright corridor. Darren was standing in front of Mr Crepsley, both were wearing worried expressions and looking more pale than usual.

His stomach lurched.

"Where is she?" He asked Darren.

"The showers." Darren answered quietly. Evra barged Darren out of the way and raced to the showers. The water was on but the door was locked. Evra jiggled the door handle desperately.

"Tatsuya, let me in." Evra called while knocking on the door. "Tatsuya it's me."

There was no noise from inside. No signs of life. Evra stepped away from the door, Lifting his leg and kicked it. The old wood shook in its frame.

Evra took another step back. He took in a deep breath and ran at it, striking the door with his shoulder. He stepped away again, shaking his body and ran at the door again. The wood creaked. Evra repeated it once more hearing a definite crack as the wood started to give.

"Stand away from the door, Tatsuya." Evra shouted, running at the door once more. It splintered around him as he struggled to keep his footing. He skidded to a stop on the wet tiles.

The room was filled with thick steam from the scalding hot showers. He began walking towards the noise of running water down the long narrow room.

"Tatsuya?" he called out again, trying to peer through the hot foggy room. His feet splashed wetly on the floor.

He looked down and noticed light swirls of blood mixed with the water. His eyes went wide and he jogged a few feet until he could see a small figure on the ground.

He recognised Tatsuya; she was sitting on the floor hugging her knees. Over the sounds of crashing water he could hear soft sobs.

"Tatsuya." Evra whispered softly, cautiously walking up to her and crouching down beside her. Dark blood was trapped under the beds of her nails. Red droplets ran off her short hair.

His hand reached out and touched her shoulder.

Her head snapped up to look at him in fear, making Evra reel backwards.

Recognition spread onto her swollen features. Her eyes rimmed in red from her tears. She gripped him in a tight embrace, her small naked body shaking with sobs.

Evra pulled her onto his lap, squeezing her.

"It's ok." He whispered into her wet hair. "I'm here now."

Once her tears slowed she sat up slightly to peer at him through her hair. He smiled gently at her, pulling her even tighter to his body.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly. She shook her head, burying it onto the crook of his neck.

"Did someone hurt you?" He asked, his wet fingertips chasing water droplets down her back as he tried to sooth her.

She hesitated before croaking out the words "Kind of." Evra waited for her breathing to calm before carrying on with his soft questions.

"Where?" He asked, he watched her blush. His stomach clenched and he tried not to tense at the insinuation that she was injured sexually by someone.

"Who?" He asked, his voice a little more tight with emotion, harsher.

"A bad guy, a vampaneze." She answered, sniffing as tears fell from her eyes once more.

"It wasn't Darren? Or Mr Crepsley?" Tatsuya answered with a no. Evra let himself relax a little, concentrating on consoling her. He waited for a few more moments to pass.

"Why is there blood?" He felt her swallow before answering; she pulled away from him to gaze into his eyes.

"It's his, I killed him." She whispered, her eyes darted to her hands clearly imagining the acts they had committed. Evra pulled her to him once more.

"That's ok. He was a bad guy. He deserved it." He told her truthfully. Tatsuya nodded and cuddled further into Evras arms.

"He tried to hurt me." She said letting out a sob. "Tried to bite me."

"Where?" Evra asked, stretching out one of her arms to check for bite marks. He watched in horror as her finger pointed downwards, confirming some of Evras fears. "Show me." He whispered.

Tatsuya shook her head. "You have to show me, if it's a bad bite we need to heal it." Evra said regretting his words. He didn't want to see her injured, but she might need urgent attention. Tatsuya looked up at him again, shaking her head.

"It isn't bad." She promised. "I stopped him." Evra nodded his head at this.

"I believe you," he said, kissing her lips softly before letting her lean into his arms again.

He rocked her softly. He was still very worried, his mind had a million questions he wanted to ask but they could wait. For now his girlfriend was safe. Terrified but unharmed, for the most part.

( )

After sitting in the shower with Tatsuya for over an hour she looked up at him.

"Your clothes are wet." She said, plucking his shirt where it was stuck to his skin. Evra chuckled and nodded.

"That tends to happen when you sit fully clothed in the shower." Evra answered back cheekily making her smile. "Should we get back to bed?"

Tatsuya nodded but Evra could see her hesitation to stand.

"I'll turn around." Evra promised seeing the embarrassment in her features.

"I don't want to wear my clothes." She said. Evra nodded and slipped off his soaking wet vest and handed it to Tatsuya. She struggled to get into the wet fabric like it was a wet suit since the water had made it very heavy and noncompliant.

Once clothed Evra stood up, he offered his hand to help her. She took his outstretched palm, using her free hand to hold the fabric carefully clamped down over her crotch.

The pair of them walked out of the shower, Evra ignoring the pile of clothes she had clearly torn off to get into the shower. They padded to their room which was unsurprisingly empty except for Ginnezu.

The big dog looked up expectantly as their entrance. Tatsuya sat carefully on the bed.

"Can you get me some pyjamas?" She asked Evra. He nodded and got her a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a clean dry vest for her to wear. He pointedly turned around as she slipped them on. Evra then undressed before slipping on a pair of dry underwear.

Tatsuya yawned and shifted over in the bed, signalling for him to get in with her. Evra almost let out a sigh; he was desperate to interrogate Darren. But it could wait.

He slipped into the bunk with her, carefully pulling the covers over them both. Tatsuya turned round to face the wall, Evra wrapping his strong, warm arms around her. He carefully let one hand cup her cheek so he could check for tears as she slept.

Ginnezu jumped onto the bunk, painfully walking across Evras body to settle in the nook of Tatsuyas body. Tatsuya buried her hands in the dogs silver fur and sighed in relief.

"I love you." Tatsuya whispered looking over her shoulder at Evra. He smiled sleeping, snuggling closer to her body.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

( )

The noise of the cirque woke them both. It was the day of the move so activity was all around them.

Tatsuya looked better this morning, less traumatised.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Evra asked, slipping out of bed. Tatsuya nodded and stretched. Evra let his eyes trail from her face to her nipples which hardened under her vest.

"Get bacon, lots of bacon." She simply instructed before wrapping herself in a cocoon of bed covers. "And tea." She called as he hopped around putting jeans on.

"Bacon and tea it is." Evra announced, bending down to kiss the little face peeping out of her bed. "You look like a worm." He whispered making her playfully glare.

"_You_ look like a worm." She shot back, a grin on her face. Evra feigned insult.

"How dare you." He gasped before flouncing out the door to the sound of Tatsuyas giggles.

Evra jogged down the stairs towards the kitchen when a familiar worried face came before him, looking up expectantly. Evra grabbed Darrens hand, pulling him into a disused changing room. His strong green forearm then pinned him by the neck against the wall.

"Tell me what happened Darren." Evra growled in a dangerous voice, his eyes flashing in anger. Darren tried to pry Evras arm off his throat without hurting him. Evra simply applied more pressure making Darren panic and dig his sharp, dagger-like nails into Evras flesh.

Evras face betrayed no pain, blood dripped onto Darrens t-shirt.

"Please. Evra." Darren gasped. One thing Evra had always possessed but never really had to use was his strength. As a snake boy he was more related to constrictors than venomous snakes, meaning his muscular strength was impressively strong and also impressively secret. It had even caught Darren by surprise.

"What happened Darren." Evra barked, whipping his arm off Darrens throat. Darren gasped for breath, clutching at his windpipe.

"We went hunting for a vampaneze. It's been killing people in the town here." Darren begun, leaning on the wall, watching Evra warily. "We tracked it down to this alleyway. Crepsley and I followed it, leaving Tatsuya in the alleyw-"

Darrens words failed him as Evra threw a hard punch into the side of his jaw, momentarily knocking the half vampire off his feet. Darren scrabbled up quickly. Evra advanced with his fist raised in warning.

"You left her." Evra growled.

"It wasn't my idea." Darren yelped, throwing up his hands in surrender. "We chased the vamp for a couple of miles before realising he had turned back towards the alleyway." Evra threw another punch, striking Darrens nose. Darrens head shot backwards, blood spurting out of his nose. He crashed into the wall behind him, staying on his feet.

"Stop fucking hitting me." Darren hissed Evra lowered his fists once more."When we got back to the alleyway the vampaneze was dead, well nearly dead, he had his guts in his hands. He was begging her to kill him. She was covered in blood. His blood. She had ripped him open with her teeth and hands." Darren described the scene with a look of fear on his face. Evra gritted his teeth. "She hadn't even changed. She'd just torn him open."

"Did you know he bit her?" Evra hissed, lunging at Darren, making him jerk away, almost falling over some benches stacked in the room.

"He bit her?" Darren asked his eyes wide. "We have to get Crepsley to heal her." Darren said trying to rush out of the door.

"Don't get Crepsley. She's fine. I took care of her where you hadn't." Evra hissed viscously before stalking out the room and leaving Darren on his own.

Evra grabbed platefuls of bacon and mugs of tea before slipping into one of the bathrooms to find a first aid kit and wrapping his injured arm in white bandages.

He opened the room of their door, emerging backwards to accommodate his large haul of food. Tatsuya jumped at his entrance, yanking knickers up her legs. But she wasn't quick enough. Evras face dropped as he spotted red marks on her skin.

He dumped the food onto the table and turned to her.

"Tatsuya, I need to see." He carefully instructed. Tatsuya started to shake her head before sighing and nodding. She walked over to the bed, sat down and pulled her underwear off down to her knees. Evra knelt in front of her knees. He could see a series of red grazes running down her pubis.

"Lean back." He instructed looking in her eyes, telling her how sorry he was to be doing this. Tatsuya bit her lip before complying. Evra widened her thighs and used gentle fingers to spread her labia. Luckily there were only scratches and grazes, concentrated on her pubis, from the crazed vampanezes teeth. It could have been much worse.

Evra kissed her knee before taking her hand and helping her sit up. She blushed.

"I told you it was nothing." She whispered. Evra pulled her into an embrace to apologise. "Evra, what happened?" She suddenly gasped, pointing to his forearm. Evra grimaced slightly.

"Nothing." Evra said dismissively, getting up to hand Tatsuya her mug of tea.

"Nothing?" she asked her raised eyebrow made him think maybe he should tell her.

He sighed deeply and handed Tatsuya her tea before admitting, "I told Darren off. That's all."

"Darren, did he hurt you?" She asked her eyes wide. Evra shrugged.

"Not really, I kind of strangled him. So he tried to pull my arm off his throat. That's all." He let a small smile cross his face, "I punched him too. Twice." Tatsuya couldn't help a small smile creep into her lips.

"You punched him?" Tatsuya asked Evra recognised disbelief in her voice.

"Yes I hit him. I resent your surprise!" Evra grumbled with a faux pout. "One thing about being a snake boy is that my explosive strength is pretty impressive." Evra finished with a smug look. Tatsuya grinned and shuffled closer to him.

"Explosive strength?" Tatsuya whispered into his ear, a mischievous look in her half closed eyes making extra sure Evra didn't miss the innuendo.

"I'll have to show you sometime." Evra purred back. Tatsuyas chewed her lip while her eyes darted around the room. Evras eyes narrowed at her suspicious actions. "Excuse me, what are you planning?"

Tatsuyas lips formed a grin, tempting Evra to match her but he kept his eyes narrow and his lips only showed a hint of a smile.

"Planning?" She asked in faux outrage. "I'm simply trying to work out how we can test that, ahem, explosive strength of yours." Evra rolled his eyes at her new game. She paced around the room, tapping her chin with her long finger.

She stopped at the old table near Darrens empty bunk and her eyes lit up. She leant forward, curving her back seductively, and placed her palms onto the wooden surface. She tested the sturdiness of the table before turning back with Evra, looking at him suggestively.

"Arm wrestling?" She asked eventually, making Evra laugh.

"Arm wrestling sounds perfect." He confirmed once he had stopped laughing at Tatsuyas ridiculous attempts to cheer him up after fighting with Darren. He stood up and pulled Tatsuya into a kiss. "I warn you though," He gazed into her eyes, his arms still wrapped around her waist, "I'm stronger than I look."

"Course you are." Tatsuya patted Evras shoulder condescendingly. Evras face fell into a theatrical pout as Tatsuya lead him to the table and knelt down, resting her elbow on the wood and looking at Evra expectedly.

Evra knelt down across the table and gripped her hand.

"Try not to break the table." Evra warned half jokingly.

"Well of course, we wouldn't be able to determine the winner if we did that." Tatsuya confirmed, gripping his hand harder and pushing against him without any warning, trying to drive his hand towards the table.

Evras arm muscles jolted to push his arm back upright. Tatsuyas eyes widened slightly in surprise before her grin turned into a serious game-face.

Evra watched her slim arm move as she flexed her muscle. Evras own muscles tensed and he let out a puff of air as he struggled against her.

"Explosive strength." Tatsuya called out in a war-cry, pushing Evras hand firmly to the table. Still holding Evras hand she jumped onto her feet, pulling him with her before holding their hands above her heads in a celebration.

"Yeah, yeah." Evra grumbled, a smile on his lips. "You win."

Tatsuya pulled Evra into an embrace, leaning back to look him in the face. "In all fairness you're stronger than I thought. Where have you been hiding that, muscle man?"

"Muscle man?" Evra enquired with a smile. "You can thank the constrictor snake and its natural ability to choke its prey." Tatsuya kissed his smug face.

"Oh genetics." She lamented. She walked Evra to the bed, snuggling on his lap. "Tell me again how you beat the crap out of Darren." She requested like a child requesting a soothing fairy tale story.

Evra couldn't resist and held her against his chest while he told the story to her, doing imitation voices which made her giggle manically and hide her face in his chest to try and silence them.

Towards the end of his tale she had grown still and quiet, her breathing deeper and her body warm in Evras arms. Evra stroked her cheek making her breath deeply and stretch out of her nap. Evra smiled down at her warmly, she blinked sleepily.

"Why don't we have nicknames?" She asked innocently, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"I don't know. We should have some don't you think?" Evra asked to which Tatsuya answered with a thoughtful nod. "I technically have one from the cirque, Snake Boy."

Tatsuya wrinkled her nose, "I'm not going to call you that."

Evra frowned slightly, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. But it has rude connotations since we are together."

"No it doesn't." Evra protested. Tatsuya readjusted her seat so she could purr in his ear.

"My own handsome Snake Boy." She whispered, letting her lips graze the outer rim of his ear, letting a single finger glide down his chest. Evra smiled.

"Ok, so it sounds a little sexual. But if you react like that every time you call me it it's a small price to pay."

"Steady on, Muscle Man." Tatsuya said with a grin as she watched Evras face light up.

"Muscle Man?" Evra asked, his smile growing into a ego filled grin.

"Well it beats Mr Big Dick." Tatsuya teased, her fingers lightly pinching his sides in a tickle.

"Does it really? Mr Big Dick is pretty catchy." Evra teased back, leaning forward and kissing along her cheek bone, "Mr Big."

Tatsuya shook her head at him, "I'm not Carrie fucking Bradshaw."

Evra laughed, "I have literally no clue what you're on about."

"Clueless." Tatsuya said softly with a smile on her lips, his warm arms were still wrapped round her.

"Completely" Evra agreed, sealing their agreement with a kiss. "Smitten." He whispered, leaving light breathy kisses dusted over her lips.

"Always." Tatsuya hummed against his lips and she was certain of it. She had never been more certain.

**Aww fluffy love between the two of them. Next chapter is going to uncover some more mysteries about Tatsuyas life as they spend more time together. Theres also going to be a telling off in order for Crepsley.**

**Any nickname suggestions for the pair of them?**

**A special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Amdragjakelong'sgurl – no sexy time this time unfortunately but plenty of emotional flirty time.**

**Evie Starberry – a fab little reviewer who gives me the occasional kick up the bum of inspiration.**

**SammiRichGurl – I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Long may it continue?**


End file.
